


Just love me

by Cillabrown



Category: Berena - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 80,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: When Bernie's daughter Charlotte is involved in a car accident Serena is the doctor who saves Charlotte but Bernie saves Serena too





	1. Just love me

Just love me

 

Serena was just putting her coat on to go when the red phone started to ring. Please make that be a false alarm she said to herself.  
“Major RTC coming in ETA 10 minutes” zav said  
“Oh goody zav how many are there” Serena said as she took her coat back off.  
“The walking wounded are going to the ED but there are two serious ones coming to us one is only 10”  
“Right let’s get ready everyone”

“Miss Campbell this is Martin Henderson 41 possible ruptured spleen” the ambulance driver said”  
“Bed 8 please zav can you take this one please possible ruptured spleen”  
“Sure this way”  
“Miss Campbell and this is Charlotte Dunn 10 years old had to be cut out of the car as her legs were trapped and this is her mum Bernie Wolfe”  
“Please help my daughter” screamed Bernie  
“Mrs Wolfe i do all can bed 3 please”  
“On 3 lift right Charlotte my name is Serena i am a doctor here at holby hospital i am going to take good care of you ok” charlotte nodded “i am just just going take a look at you ok”  
“Aaahhhh”  
“Charlotte the doctor has to look at you so she can make you better ok sweetheart”  
“I want a emergency x-ray on this leg donna can you ring and arrange one please”  
”Sure”  
“Fletch i want FBC LFT please”  
“On it boss”  
“Miss Campbell they said they can fit her in now a porter is on there way”  
“Great donna will you go with charlotte please”  
“I want to go with her” Bernie said  
“Mrs Wolfe Charlotte is in very good hands with Nurse Jackson trust me and i would like to talk to you in my office” Serena said.

“Please take a seat Mrs Wolfe”  
“Actually it’s Miss Wolfe i kept my maiden name when i married my husband you can call me Bernie”  
“Oh i’m sorry i apologise have you called your husband”  
“Yeah he is on his way”  
“Good because Charlotte is most certainly going to need surgery i am worried about the blood supply to her foot and i’m am sorry but there is a chance she could lose her leg but i will do everything i can to help her”

Bernie just put her head in her hands burst into tears. Serena went to sit at the side of her and put her arms around Bernie’s shoulders.  
“I know this hard for you but Charlotte really is in the very best hands “  
“She is only 10 how will she cope with only one leg”  
“Bernie i will do everything i can to save her leg i promise come in” Serena said as there was knock on the door.

“Miss Campbell Mr Dunn is here Charlotte’s dad”  
“Fetch him in here please Fletch”  
“Bernie what’s happening where is charlotte” Marcus said  
“Charlotte is having a x-ray this is her doctor Miss Campbell”  
“Is she going to be ok”  
“I will know more when i get the results of her x-ray back but from feeling her leg i am pretty sure that the blood supply is compromised and as i was explaining to your wife if we don’t operate soon there is a chance Charlotte could lose her leg”

“Miss Campbell x-ray results for Charlotte dunn”  
“Right thank you Donna you two go and be with Charlotte oh no” Serena said rubbing her head.  
“I take it’s bad”  
Oh yes Donna would you get her ready for theatre now please i will paged Ric”  
“Hi this is Miss Campbell could you page Mr Griffin ASAP please and i need a theatre slot like now for a 10 year old girl who could lose her leg Right thank you”

Serena walked back out onto the ward and saw Bernie and her husband sitting by Charlotte’s bedside holding her hands.  
“I have got a theatre slot for Charlotte we are taking her in now” Serena said as started to walk off”  
“Miss Campbell you will try and save her leg won’t you” Bernie said as she went after Serena.  
“I will do my very best” Serena said as she touched Bernie’s arm.

Serena was getting scrubbed in when Ric came in and started to scrub in too.  
“So what we got then”  
“10 year old girl had to be cut out of the car there seems to be no blood getting to her right foot”  
“Not good”  
“No let’s get started there is no time to waste.”

 

Bernie was sitting in Serena’s office when she walked in not expecting to see Bernie sitting there on the sofa when her and Ric walked in.  
“How did it go did you manage to save the leg”  
“We did Charlotte is just recovery she will be back shortly”  
“Oh thank you so much” Bernie said as she flung her arms around Serena.  
“Your very welcome but Mr griffin here helped” Serena said as she hugged her back.  
“Thank you” Bernie said shaking his hand  
“It’s are job” Ric said  
“Where is your husband” Serena said looking round  
“He has gone to get a coffee he won’t be long”  
“There is no bed at present on the children’s ward so we are going to put Charlotte in the side room when she comes back as soon as a bed becomes available she will be moved up there you are quite welcome to sleep in her room if you want I can see if I can arrange you a bed to sleep in” Serena said  
“Really that would be great I don't want to leave her will it be alright to go wait for her in there for her”  
“Of course donna will you show Bernie to the side room please”  
“Yeah follow me”

 

“What’s up with your face” Serena said to ric  
“I like how you got a hug i just got a hand shake”  
“Belt up”  
“Right better get back upstairs see you later do you fancy a drink later”  
“Oh no i can’t tonight Grace is cooking me a meal”  
“Very nice so i take it things are going well”  
“Still early days but we seem to getting on ok”  
“I’m glad you deserve some happiness see you later”

As Serena was getting her coat she turned around and jumped when she saw Bernie stood behind her”  
“Sorry did i scare you” Bernie said  
“Just a bit is everything ok”  
“Yeah i just wanted to say thank you again for everything you have done for Charlotte”  
“Not a problem that's what I am here for” Serena said as they just stood there looking at each other till Grace broke the moment”

“Hi darling are you ready to go” she said as she gave Serena a chaste kiss on the lips”  
“Em yes yes won’t be a minute i just need to finish here i will meet you at the car ok”  
“Ok but don’t be long i want to get you home” she said winking at Serena before walking out of the office.  
“Sorry about that” Serena said as she could feel herself starting to go red.  
“I take it she’s your girlfriend”  
“Well i have only known her a few months” Serena had no idea why she was telling Bernie this all she knew was that she felt drawn to her”  
“Right well i best let you get off thank you again Serena Campbell”  
“Right i will probably see you tomorrow then goodnight Bernie” Serena said.  
Goodnight Serena have a good evening” Serena took one last glimpse at Bernie before she left the office. Bernie watched her as she left the ward and couldn’t help feeling jealous she wished Serena was spending the evening with Serena Campbell.


	2. There is something about her

As Serena walked out of the ward she couldn't help but wish that there had been another emergency so she could have stayed at the hospital and with Bernie. No no you can't think about her like that she is a married women with a kid Serena you are with Grace well for now she thought to herself. 

“At last can we go now please” Grace said as she put her arms around Serena's waist and lent in to kiss her.  
“Not here this is my place of work and you shouldn't have just walked into my office like that I was with a patients relative” Serena said angrily as she pulled away avoiding the kiss.  
“I'm sorry I didn't think it won't happen again am I forgive”  
“Of course you are get in the car"  
“So what you cooking me then” Serena said as they got in the car and fastened there seat belts.  
“You will just have to wait and see I haven't got anything for desert though”  
“Do you want to stop off at the supermarket on the way back to yours to pick something up” Serena said as she pulled out of the hospital.  
“No I already know what I want for desert” Grace said as she put her hand on Serena's thighs making her way up her leg.  
“Are you trying to make me crash”Serena said as she brushed her hand away.  
“Of course not I just can't wait to get you back to mine"

Serena drove them both back safely to Grace's flat but all the way home all she could think about was Bernie Wolfe she hadn't noticed Grace getting out of car.  
“You coming in or are you staying out here” Grace said as she knocked on the car window.  
“Sorry I was miles away"  
“Come on you I have got your bag” Grace said as she held out her hand which Serena took as they started to walk up to Grace's first floor flat.  
When they got in the door Serena pulled Grace to her and gave her a lingering kiss. “ I'm sorry I shouldn’t have shouted at you outside the hospital it's just I like to keep my private life private”  
“It's ok I shouldn't have just walked in like that”Grace said as she kissed Serena again and began to let her hands wonder under Serena's silky vest top.  
“How long will the meal be"  
“Why do you want to take this in the bedroom" Grace said kissing Serena's neck.  
“No I was just wondering if I could use your shower and put these clean clothes on I have brought with me to get rid of the smell of the hospital”  
I like your thinking come on I can wash your back and other places for you" she said as grabbed Serena's hand and began pulling her towards the bathroom.  
“I meant alone sorry"  
“ok well you know where the bathroom is there is clean towels in the cupboard” Grace said as she walked off in a huff.  
“Thanks” Serena said as she walked into the bathroom and lent against the door sighing what are you doing here you have no feelings for this women whatsoever I can't do this I can't I have to go back to the hospital she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag and walked into the kitchen.  
“Em Grace”  
“Have you changed your mind about having some company in there” she said as she walked towards Serena.  
“I have to go I have just been bleeped there is a emergency being brought in I am sorry I will call you ok” Serena gave Grace a peck on the cheek as she practically ran out of the flat and into her car. As she got out of the car she wondered if she was doing the right thing when she heard a voice shouting her name.

 

“You forgotten something Miss Campbell” Bernie said as she took a drag on her cig.  
“Hi yes just some paperwork hows Charlotte” Serena felt her stomach flip at the site of her stood in the archway with her back to the wall my god she looks good under that light she thought.

“They are just giving her a wash so I thought I would give em some privacy plus it gives me a excuse to have a fag. I thought you was having the evening with your girlfriend she can't be that good if you would rather be doing paperwork” Bernie smirked  
“look i don’t suppose i could buy you a coffee could i” Serena said as she walked closer to Bernie.  
“Haven't you got somewhere you need to be"  
“No no I haven't” Serena said as she looked into Bernie's eyes and smiled.  
“In that case I would love to lead on” Bernie said she couldn't help but look at Serena's bum as she walked in slightly ahead of her.  
“Grab a seat how do you have your coffee"  
“Milk 2 sugars pleases" what is it about this woman Bernie thought to herself oh wait I do know she is bloody gorgeous. What I wouldn't give to grab that arse while we make love. No stop thinking like this you are a married woman and she is with someone mind you I bet she would show me a good time in bed.  
“There you go I took it upon myself to get you a sandwich I didn't know when you last ate something”  
“Em breakfast this morning I just grabbed a slice of toast we were running late this morning but it wasn't my fault I didn't cause the accident” Bernie said panicking.  
“I know you didn't the police said the other driver admitted it was his fault calm down eat your sandwich” “Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie's.  
“So how long have you worked here”  
“Oh about 7 years i love it here what about you what do you do for a living”  
“I dont i am just a full time mum”  
“There is no just about it that is hard work”  
“Have you got any kids”  
“No i don’t i never found the right person i wanted to settle down with and have a family”  
“There’s still time” Bernie said  
“Oh i think that ship has well and truly sailed age is not on my side anymore” Serena said sadly.  
“So this Grace isn’t the one for you either is she”  
“It was fun at the beginning but sometimes i would just like to talk and not just just jump straight into bed all the time” Serena said as Bernie put her head down shyly.  
“I’m sorry i shouldn’t really be telling you all this”  
“No it’s ok really” Bernie said putting her hand over Serena’s which she quickly let go of when she Marcus coming in through the entrance.  
“Hi darling i think i remembered everything you wrote down” Marcus said as he kissed Bernie on the cheek.  
“I er i will leave you to it see you later Bernie it was nice chatting to you”  
“You too see you around i hope”  
“Me too bye” Serena said as she walked out of the hospital”  
“She seems nice” Marcus said  
“Yes yes she is very nice” and very beautiful i can’t wait to see her again Bernie thought.


	3. We can't do this

Serena woke up to the sound of her phone ringing she rolled over to get her phone and see who it was. You can go away i can’t be you doing with you today she thought to herself as she saw it was Grace she got out of bed and went to the wardrobe to find something nice to wear to make a good impression. Showered and makeup on more than she would usually wear Serena got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror not bad Serena not bad she thought to herself.

On the drive to the hospital Serena suddenly felt very nervous what are you doing she is not interested in you not in that way she is married to a man you old fool this is ridiculous you are just making a arse of yourself.

“Morning Serena you look very nice today” Donna said as she walked onto the ward.  
“What’s that supposed to mean that i usually look like a tramp” Serena said angrily.  
“No no nothing like that i’m sorry look are you ok”  
“No i’m sorry i just didn’t sleep well last night i shouldn’t have snapped at you sorry”  
“It’s fine really” Donna said as she walked away

Serena went onto her office to take her bag and coat off and came back onto the ward and made her way to the side room to find it occupied by a elderly gentleman.

“Zav where is Charlotte Dunn”  
“She was sent up to the children’s ward in the early hours”  
“Right thank you”  
“Miss Campbell delivery for you” a porter said as he was holding a big bunch of flowers.  
“Thank you very much”  
“Secret admirer” zav said as they walked into the office.  
“No they are from charlotte’s mum and dad to say thank you”  
“That’s nice of them right best get back out there” Zav said as he walked out. Serena read the card properly this time.  
Dear Serena just wanted to say thank you for all you did yesterday. I really enjoyed are little chat last night i hope we can do it again some time. Oh and by the way you left last night without picking up your paperwork that you came back for Bernie xx

Omg she noticed you are making a utter fool of yourself Campbell.  
“You got them them hope you like em” Bernie said as hovered at the door nervously.  
“Yes thank you you shouldn’t have i was just doing my job”  
“What about are little chat last night was you just doing your job then”  
“Bernie i i shouldn’t have come back last night but i just” Serena said as she started to pace the office  
“You just what Serena” Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.  
“Forget it this is totally unprofessional”  
“Just say it Serena please”  
“Ok i came back last night cause i wanted to see you are you happy now”  
“Yes i am glad you came back cause i wanted to see you too i don’t know what it is but there is just something about you i can’t stop thinking about you” Bernie said as she reached out to take Serena’s hands in hers .  
“We can’t do this whatever this is Bernie you are married and i am with someone”  
“Who you don’t even like with what you were saying last night”  
“It doesn’t matter you are still happily married”  
“Am i you don’t know nothing about my marriage if i didn’t have Charlotte i would have walked away a long time ago. Tell me i am not on my own here there is something happening between us isn’t there”  
“It doesn’t matter because nothing is going to happen now if you don’t mind i have got patients to see” Serena said as began to walk towards the door but Bernie put her hand on Serena wrist to stop her.  
“If you change your mind you know where i am”  
“I won’t” Serena said as she pulled her arm away and walked off.

Serena didn’t see Bernie much that day or the day after in fact it was nearly 3 weeks since she last saw her. Serena had seen her in passing but not to have a conversation with her. She just needed to see her face on last time. As she walked up to the children’s ward her heart felt it was trying to beat out of her chest her hands were becoming clammy.  
They was no one at the side of Charlotte’s bed when she got there.

“Hello Charlotte i have brought you some magazines i wasn’t sure what you liked so i fetch a few”  
“Hi Miss Campbell thanks you so much that’s very nice of you”  
“So how you feeling”  
“I am getting there i think”  
“Good good have you started physio yet”  
“Yes it’s hard work but it seems to be helping why don’t you sit down”  
“Thanks erm where’s your mum and dad”  
“Dad had to go back to work and mum and has gone to get some shopping in ready for me going home tomorrow”  
“Your going home that’s great you must be looking forward to it” Serena said as she felt her heart drop.  
“Mum Miss Campbell has come to see me she has brought be some magazine’s”  
“Hello Serena that’s very kind of you i hope you have said thank you” Bernie said without even looking at Charlotte all she could do was stare at Serena.  
“Of course i have”  
“Right i better go let you get on” Serena said as she stood up “ i hope everything goes well for you Charlotte goodbye Bernie”  
“Bye Miss Campbell thank you” Charlotte said as Serena started to walk off but she soon heard Bernie’s voice shouting her name.

“Serena wait up please”  
“What do you want Bernie” Serena said as she turned round with tears in her eyes.  
“I think you know what i want Serena”  
“Charlotte is going home tomorrow and we will probably never see each other again which is probably for the best”  
“Give me your phone number we can meet up i have to see you again” Bernie said as she stroked Serena’s cheek.  
“We can’t this has to stop your married”  
“So you keep saying but i want more i want you tell me you want me too”Bernie said. Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and took her into the locker room. As soon as the door was closed Serena pushed Bernie up against the door and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before in her life” They both moaned into the kissed.  
“I want you so much” Serena said as they broke the kiss “But it can’t ever happen i won’t be your bit on the side and i certainly won’t be your dirty little secret Bernie. I have always said i will never get get involved with a married woman and i plan to stick to that. Goodbye Bernie.


	4. It's over

Serena ran into the toilets and wiped the tears from her face as she looked in the mirror. Oh you stupid woman what have you done she will probably put a complaint in against you now for kissing her. It did feel so good thought her lips against mine my body pressed together with her’s.  
No no it can’t happen Campbell pull yourself together.

“Ah Miss Campbell there is a certain someone waiting in your office for you” Fletch said “she has been waiting a while”  
“Right thanks”  
“Fletch said it would be ok the wait in here i didn’t just walk in” Grace said shyly. Serena look out through the window and saw Bernie stood there staring.  
“It’s ok look i am really sorry about the other night let me make it up to you” Serena said as she grabbed Grace’s coat lapels and pulled her closer she turned her head to make sure Bernie was still looking which she was.  
“And how do you plan to make it up to me i wonder” Grace said as she wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist.  
“Well how about we go back to mine get a takeaway open a bottle of wine and then have a early night in my bed then i get make it up you properly”  
“Sounds good to me what we waiting for let’s get out of here” Grace held Serena’s hand as they walked off the ward. Serena looked around to see if she could see Bernie but there was no sign of her. As they walked to car Serena saw her lent up against her car. Oh god no please this can’t be happening.

“Excuse me what the hell are doing get of my girlfriends car”  
“You girlfriend you could have fooled me”  
“Bernie please don’t do this i am begging you” Serena said looking very nervous squeezing Grace’s hand tighter.  
“Don’t do what Serena what are talking about” Grace said  
“Are you going to tell her or shall i”  
“Tell me what will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here”  
“Nothing is going on here Bernie will you please get off my car so i can get in” Serena said angrily as she walked closer to her. Bernie opened the car door so Serena could get in.  
“Yes ma lady” Bernie said and slammed the door shut after she got in and walked off looking back every so often.

“What the hell was that all about”  
“It’s nothing she just erm she has made a complaint about her daughters care it’s nothing serious”  
“It sounded serious”  
“Well it isn’t lets just go don’t let her spoil our evening eh”  
“Ok lets go”

After they had eaten their takeaway Grace put her hand under Serena’s chin and lifted her head so she was looking at her. She kissed Serena and began to let her hands wonder all over her body. Stop thinking about her. Oh i wish i was with her i just should have told the truth tonight and maybe just maybe you could be making love to her right now you have to stop this with Grace right now Serena thought.

“Grace stop”  
“Come on Serena you promised me you would make it up to me” Grace said as she carried on kissing Serena’s neck and her hand moved lower.  
“I SAID NO”  
“What the hell is wrong with you Serena has this got something to do with what happened with that crazy lady in the car park”  
“Bernie is not a crazy lady don’t ever call her that again i want you to go its over between us”  
“Are you serious”  
“Deadly i don’t want to see you again”  
“Something has happened between you two hasn’t it” Grace said as she paced the room in anger.  
“Not really no but there is something between us i can’t explain it all i can do is think of her when i am not with her i am sorry”  
“Sorry i thought we were good together”  
“Good together we have only been seeing each other for just over two months and i don’t know anything about you cause we never talk all you ever want to do is have sex and that is not the relationship that i want”  
“You never complained when i had my fingers inside of you making you come”  
“WELL I AM NOW GET OUT” serena screamed  
“Alright alright i’m going see you around Serena”  
“Don’t count on it” Serena said as she picked a glass up and threw it at the door when it slammed shut.

Serena sat on sofa shaking with anger oh Bernie i need you. Serena picked up the phone and rang the children’s ward hoping she would still be there”

“Hello holby city hospital”  
“Hello it’s Miss Campbell from aau can you put me through to the children’s ward please”  
“Hello nurse Adams speaking”  
“Hello it’s Miss Campbell could you tell me is Miss Wolfe is still there with her daughter Charlotte please”  
“Yes she is do you want her”  
“please “  
“Miss Campbell she said can’t talk to you at the moment as she is just leaving and has to go somewhere”  
“Please tell her it’s very important i must speak to her”

“Hello” Bernie said sounding very down  
“Bernie thank god please don’t put the phone down on me i am sorry for what happened tonight i need to see you can you come to my house please”  
“Why so you can make me look like a fool again”  
“No no i need to explain things to you have you got a piece of paper and a pen and i will give you my address”  
“Fine go on then”  
“It’s 42 lark drive”  
“Ok” Bernie put down the phone  
“Bernie Bernie are you there” well done Serena you have really blown it now she hates you there is no way she is going to come now.

Serena cleaned up the broken glass and poured herself a large Shiraz when she heard a car pull up she ran to window and saw Bernie getting out. Before Bernie could ring the bell Serena opened the door and smiled at her.

“You wanted to see me well here i am”  
“Bernie thanks for coming come in” Serena stood to one side to let Bernie past “go through into the lounge”  
“Well”  
“I am sorry about tonight i should have just told the truth in the car park”  
“But instead you just made me look a prat thanks for that” Bernie said as she sat on the sofa.  
“I never meant to hurt you i am so so sorry”  
“What about that little show you put on in the office you knew i was standing there and you still carried on was that your plan to make me jealous”  
“I guess” Serena said as she sat at the side of Bernie.  
“Well it worked so well done” Bernie said clapping her hands.  
“I have split up with Grace i told her everything”  
“Like what”  
“That there is something between us and that when i am not with you i can’t stop thinking about you” Serena put her hand on top of Bernie’s but she pulled away from her and stood up.  
“What about what you said after we kissed that you would never get involved with a married woman”  
“I haven’t not in the past but i can’t help how i how feel about you Bernie” Serena said as she stood up and moved closer to her.  
“How do you feel about me”  
Serena put her hands on Bernie’s face and lent in to kiss her softly at first but then it became more passionate. Bernie put her arms around her and pulled her even closer.  
“Does that answer your question” Serena said breathlessly as the came up for air.  
“So what happens now” Bernie said as she stroked Serena’s face.  
“I honestly don’t know but i do know i can’t give you up i want to keep seeing you i need to keep seeing you”  
“I’m sorry but i don’t think i could do that to Marcus” Bernie said as she started walking towards the front door.  
“No please don’t go i will do anything Bernie please don’t do this” Serena said sobbing.  
“Goodbye Serena take care” Bernie began to walk down the path but she heard Serena shouting her name.  
“Bernie please come back we can talk about this we can find a way don’t leave me im begging you” but Bernie just got into her car and drive off.  
Bernie couldn’t see the road properly because of her tears. You complete idiot what have you done you know you want to be with her more than anything. Bernie turned her car around and drove back to Serena’s. When she got there she saw her sat on the drive sobbing her heart out. Bernie got out of her car and ran towards her and flung her arms around Serena.

“I’m so sorry my darling i want that too i want to be with you more than anything”  
“But you said you couldn’t do that to Marcus” Serena said still crying  
“We will sort something out come on let’s get you off that cold floor”

They went back inside and both sat on sofa holding each other Serena was playing with Bernie’s hair.

“Do you ever brush this” Serena said laughing  
“Hey cheeky of course i do it just has got a life of it own” Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder”  
“Is this ok”  
“Perfect just like you”.


	5. What am i doing

“I am going to have to go soon” Bernie said as Serena snuggled even closer and Bernie squeezed her tighter.  
“Five more minutes please I don't want you go"  
“I don't want to go either but Marcus will be back from work soon"  
“You better go then we don't him wondering where you do we" Serena said as she sat up perching on the end of the sofa with her head on her hands.  
“Hey I don't want to go either I would rather be here with you come here" Bernie said as she brought there lips together in a gentle kiss.  
“You better go cause if you do that again I won't be responsible for my actions”Smiled Serena as she walked Bernie to front door.  
“Would that be so bad" winked Bernie  
“Yes it would I want to take this slowly get to know you properly”  
“So do I look i better go I will see you soon ok"  
“You bet your life you will” Serena gave Bernie a hug and just couldn't resist kissing her again Bernie began to let her hands wonder under Serena's jumper as the kiss deepened.  
“East tiger slowly remember” Serena said putting her head against Bernie's.  
“Ok I'm going goodnight beautiful”  
“Goodnight gorgeous” Serena watched Bernie get in her car she waited till she drove away before she went back inside. Leaning up against the door once it was closed. I hope you know what your doing Campbell.

 

When Serena parked up at the hospital she couldn't stop thinking about last night with Bernie how perfect it was just cuddling on her sofa together sharing the odd kiss she didn't feel as if they needed to rush into things just being with Bernie was enough for her. What if she has changed her mind again and has decided that she doesn't want anything to do with me. Serena's phone went off this better not be Hannsan She thought it wasn't a number she recognised.

“Hello Serena Campbell”  
“I know who you are I thought I would ring you so you would have my number I couldn't do it last night walls have ears and all that" Bernie said  
“It's nice to hear your voice “  
“And yours we are alright aren't we Serena"  
“We are more than alright will I see you later"  
“Might be a bit difficult with Charlotte coming home today I have just rang them to see if they are still letting her home”  
“Of course I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"  
“Hey I can't wait to see you again I miss you"  
“I miss you too Bernie you are not going to change your mind about us again are you cause I couldn't bear that”  
“No I'm not Serena look I am going to have to go Marcus is coming down the stairs speak to you soon I promise”  
“ok bye sweetheart” Serena said hanging up the phone smiling.

 

“Who was that on the phone" Marcus said as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Just the hospital we can go through and pick her up whenever we are ready"  
“It's going to be great having her back in the house it's been so quiet without her look I have been thinking why don't we have a party for her Friday night get some of her school friends round they could have there own party for a few hours then when they have gone we can get get the house ready for your birthday party then what do you say"  
“Sounds good to me i think she would like that right shall we get going then"  
Bernie couldn't wait to get to the hospital she was looking forward to bringing Charlotte home and hopefully to bump into Serena .

“You go to Charlotte I am just going to nip to the loo I will meet you up there" Bernie said as soon as Marcus got in the lift she walked straight to aau. 

“Hello Miss Wolfe what can we do for you” Fletch said as he walked closer to her.  
“I em I was looking for Miss Campbell is she around"  
“No she is theatre could be in there quite some time by the look of things do you want me to pass a message on to her”  
“No it's ok thanks anyway" Bernie slowly walked to the lift damn I really need to see her.

 

“Ah boss you had a visitor earlier” Fletch said as Serena came into the ward.  
“Who" Serena said half expected him to say Grace.  
“Charlotte Dunns mum wanted to see you” Serena's heart dropped knowing that she had missed.  
“Did she er say what she wanted me for”  
“No sorry I best get on”

Serena was sat in office looking at Bernie's number wondering if not she should ring or send a text when there was a knock at the door when Ric came. “There is Someone wanting a word.  
“Come in Mr Dunn what can I do for you” she said nervously   
“Sorry to interrupt I know you are busy but as you know our daughter i is coming home today on a pair of crutches that wouldn't be possible if you wasn't for you two. Serena and Ric just looked at each other “So I was hoping that the two of you could come to a party at ours Friday night to celebrate it's a double celebration as it is also my gorgeous wife's birthday don't worry they kids will be all gone for about 6" 

“We would love to come wouldn't we Serena” Ric smirked  
“Yes yes that would lovely but you didn't need invite us we were just doing our jobs”  
“Bernie will be so pleased to see you and you seemed to get on really well with her especially the other night Miss Campbell.  
“I was just trying to put her mind at rest she was worried about Charlotte that's all” Ric raised his eyebrows at her.  
“Right here is our address Bernie's party starts at 7.30 but if you want to be bombarded with kids come at about 5 and not a word to Bernie if you see her I want it to be a surprise you two coming”  
“Our lips are sealed aren't they Serena”  
“Absolutely”  
“Right see you both Friday”

“What the hell did you agree to that for Ric we hardly know em”  
“Oh come on stop being a bore bring Grace along make it a bit more bearable”  
“I am not seeing Grace anymore thank you very much”  
“Since when I thought you two were getting on great what happened”  
“Nothing happened alright she just isn't the right woman for me ok” Serena snapped  
“Who is the right woman for you then Campbell”  
“Look just leave it Ric please” Serena said as she walked out of the office and off the ward. Serena went out of the hospital for some fresh air when she saw Marcus and Bernie helping Charlotte into the car. Before they got in themselves Marcus grabbed Bernie and kissed her on the lips. Serena felt sick to her stomach seeing it. I have to get out of Friday night I can't go I don't want to have to watch them two being all over each other all night but then again it might be a good way to spend more time with her.

 

Serena was at home later that night flicking through the channels all these channels and still sod all to watch she thought to herself. She laid down on the sofa and her eyes began to close but her phone buzzing made her jump she smiled when she saw it was Bernie.

Bernie  
Hi gorgeous sorry I didn't see you today I came down to AAU this morning but you were in theatre x

Serena  
I know Fletch told me I saw you putting Charlotte in the car and Marcus with he hands all over you x

Bernie  
Darling I am sorry what do you want me to push him away he would know something was up then x

Serena  
Good maybe he should x

Bernie  
I can't tell him yet we have to be sure x

Serena  
So your not sure about me is that it well thank you very much now I know where I stand night Bernie

Bernie  
Serena please don't be like this I just meant that oh what does it matter your not going to listen to me are you maybe I will see you around sometime night Serena xx

Serena slammed down her phone on the coffee table. I'm definitely going on Friday now and I am going to make Bernie Wolfe know exactly what she is missing.


	6. Jealousy

Friday was finally here and Serena was determined to look better then she had ever done before and to make Bernie know what she missing. Pouring herself a glass of wine there was a knock at the door.

“Serena wow you look stunning I could go for you myself” Sian said.  
“Stop that you can do whatever you want to me when we are there within reason i might add”  
“Are you sure you want to do this” Sian said as she put her arm around Serena.  
“Oh I'm sure”  
“Getting involved with a married woman though”  
“You are a fine one to talk how many married man and women have you been with”  
“That's me I haven't got any morals you on the other hand have this isn't like you Serena” Sian said.  
“I know it isn't but i can't help it Sian there is just something about her I can't help myself right come on then we better get going”

 

As they pulled up in the taxi Sian put her hand on Serena's.  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this"  
"i'm sure"  
They paid the taxi driver and started to walk up to door”  
“Are you ready” Sian said squeezing Serena’s hand  
“Absolutely”  
“It's Showtime” Sian laughed as she knocked on the door.

“Serena I am so glad you could make it Ric has just arrived come in”  
“Thank you I have brought a good friend with me I hope you don't mind” Serena said  
“I think we are a bit more than friends darling” Sian said as she kissed Serena on the cheek.  
“The more the merrier Bernie look who is here”  
The colour drained from Bernie's face as she saw Serena with a women who had her arms around her.  
“Hi”  
“Hi happy birthday Bernie” Serena said as she handed Bernie a card and her gift.  
“Thank you”  
“Happy birthday I'm Serena's very close friend I hope you don't mind me gate-crashing”  
“No no not at all” Bernie said stuttering my god she looks absolutely stunning tonight she thought to herself.  
“Drinks are in the kitchen help yourself” Marcus said as he Bernie walked off to mingle.  
“Wow she is a looker I will give you that” Sian said.  
“Miss Campbell hello dad said you might be coming” Charlotte said wrapping her arms around Serena's waist.  
“Hello sweetie how are you feeling”  
“Better now I am home” Charlotte said as she started to wobble.  
“Let's sit down on the sofa and rest them legs shall we then we can have a chat”  
“I will get us some drinks Shiraz”  
“Please darling”

As Sian was pouring the drinks she could feel Bernie's eyes boring into her. Bernie decided to find out how well she knows Serena.

“Hi I don't think we were proberley introduced earlier” Bernie said.  
“I don't suppose we were I'm Sian Serena's how can I put this without it sounding vulgar her bed friend shall we say”  
“Her bed friend”  
“Yes when we are both feeling lonely and a bit horney we have sex together”  
“What so you more then friends then”  
“I would say so yes now if you don't mind I have a beautiful lady waiting for me and I am on a promise tonight enjoy your party” Sian walked off smiling.

Bernie could feel the anger bubbling up inside how could Serena do something like this I need to get out of here and get some air. As Bernie turned around she saw Serena and Charlotte sat on the sofa laughing. With Sian's arm draped possessively around Serena. Bernie wanted to go up to her and tell her to get her hands off her woman. 

The evening was drawing to close and people were dancing together in couples. Marcus had gone to bed a bit worse for wear leaving Bernie with her friends.  
“Come on Campbell let's give her a real show shall we”  
They stood up and put there arms around each other.  
“Is she looking” Serena said.  
“Oh yeah she is looking if looks could kill I will be six feet under now”  
“Kiss me then and not just a peck”  
“Are you sure about this Serena”  
“This is what you are here for now just kiss me”

Sian pulled Serena closer and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sian put her arms around Serena pressing their body's up against each other. Bernie could feel the anger rising again I am putting a stop to this right now. She walked over and tapped Serena on the shoulder.  
“A word outside now” Bernie said walking off.  
“Someone is jealous go and get your girl Campbell”.  
“Right here goes”

As Serena walked outside she saw Bernie pacing the garden.  
“What the hell do you think you are playing at Serena bring her to my house”  
“I don't see what that's got to do with you”  
“Why Serena why did you have to kiss her and in front of me”  
“It didn't bother you when you were kissing Marcus in front of me the other day did it”  
“I didn’t fucking know you was there or”  
“Or what Bernie you wouldn't have done it”.  
“How long has it been going on with you and her”  
“I don’t think that has got anything to do with you”  
“Did you bring her here to just to make me jealous”  
“I might have done” Serena smirked  
“You and her how long have you been having sex with her I need to know’  
“I don’t see what that’s got to do with you i will have sex with anyone i want to i bet you are still having sex with Marcus aren’t you”  
“Don’t bring this round on me answer me”  
“You didn’t answer me are you still having sex with Marcus”  
“You didn’t answer me either”  
“JUST TELL ME” Serena shouted  
“No i can’t remember the last time we have sex that’s the truth i swear now tell me how long you have been having sex with her”.  
“We have been “friends” for years”  
“Omg and how many times have you have sex with her”  
“Bernie you don’t want to know that”  
“Yes i do”  
“Bernie please what does it matter”  
“ It matters to me I want to know who you are having sex with”  
“Why”  
“Because i don’t want you having sex with anyone please Serena don’t have sex with her tonight i am begging you” Bernie said as tears started to roll down her face.  
“Come here” Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Bernie”  
“I’m so sorry it was a mistake me coming here tonight i shouldn’t have come and i definitely shouldn’t have brought Sian with me” Serena said as she kissed the top of Bernie’s head. Bernie lifted her head and stroked Serena’s face.  
“I want to be with you so much Serena you know that don’t you”  
“I know and i want to be with you too i’m sorry about tonight bringing Sian i did want to make you jealous can you forgive me” Serena said as she moved closer to Bernie and snuggle into her.  
“Well it worked again so well done” Bernie laughed softly.  
“I have another confession to make”  
“Go on”  
“I have never slept with Sian she is my best friend i have known her donkeys years she is my best friend that’s all i am really sorry my darling”  
“Its ok i am just glad you are not sleeping with her kiss me Serena”  
“With pleasure” Serena said as her lip captured Bernie’s they both moaned into the kiss. Then Bernie grabbed Serena’s hand and moved it where she wanted it.  
“Are you sure about this Bernie”  
“Dead sure i want you to make love to me”  
“Here”  
“Here” Serena carried on kissing her and began to unbutton Bernie’s trousers and put her hand inside Bernie’s pants moaning at how ready she was for her. They quickly broke apart when they heard Sian shout Serena.

“Woops am i interrupting something”  
“What do you want sian” serena said annoyed as she removed her hand from down Bernie's trousers.   
“The taxi is here we better go i will meet you out front you have got two mins”  
“I better go will i see you soon yes”  
“I will try and get to see you over the weekend i promise i am falling for you Serena Campbell”  
“I am falling for you too Bernie Wolfe” Serena said as she gave Bernie another kiss.  
“Goodnight Bernie sweet dreams” Serena said as she walked away looking back and blowing her a kiss.  
“They will be now goodnight Serena” she said blowing her a kiss back.

“About time what you been doing” Sian said.  
“I would have thought that was obvious or have you not had anything in a while” Serena laughed  
“Very droll get in the taxi you mucky mare”  
Serena couldn’t stop smiling when she got in the taxi Bernie felt so good when she had her hands down her pants. I am so turned on she thought to herself as she squirmed in her seat”  
“Look at your face lady you look like the cat that’s got the cream” Sian said smirking.  
“I would have done if you hadn’t so rudely interrupted anywhere here thanks” Serena said to the drive.”thanks for tonight sian love you loads see you later”  
“Love you too see you soon don’t do anything i wouldn’t”  
“That don’t leave much does it night”  
“Night”

Serena walked as quick as she could to her front door and then she practically ran upstairs she need some release and quick. Once she was in her bedroom she took all her clothes off and got into bed she let her hands move to where she needed it most. Oh my god that feels so good she thought she eventually came shouting out Bernie’s name. Serena turned over and closed her eyes.  
“Goodnight i love you Bernie Wolfe”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will try and update as soon as i can i hope you are enjoying this fanfic


	7. I knew this would happen

Serena woke the day after the party and all she could think about was her and Bernie in the garden her hands down Bernie's pants how good she felt. Buzz buzz

Bernie  
Good morning beautiful xx

Serena  
Good morning my darling xx

Bernie  
I need to see you today will that be alright xx

Serena  
More than ok I couldn't stop thinking about you last night xx

Bernie  
Me too mum is coming round later to take Charlotte for the night so I will come over as soon as they have left xx

Serena  
Sounds good to me we could finish where we left off last night xx

Bernie  
I can't stop thinking about last night I wished we hadn't got interrupted I had to finish myself off when I got in bed thinking of you xx

Serena  
You and me both I imagined it was you inside of me xx

Bernie  
Play your cards right Campbell and I might just be today xx

Serena  
Is that a promise Wolfe xx

Bernie  
Oh yes I have to go help Charlotte get dressed I will text you when I set off ok see you later xx

Serena   
Ok I can't wait see you soon xx

Serena got out of bed had a shower and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast and a coffee. The butterflies were swimming around her stomach she didn't know if it was nerves of excitement. Right Campbell you best go get yourself looking presentable. Serena had just finished getting ready when her phone buzzed.

Bernie  
I am on my way sexy xx

Serena  
Thank God xx

As Bernie drove to Serena's she felt as if she couldn't get there quick enough.   
“For god sake why is every light I come to on red I am in a rush here” Bernie shouted.

 

Serena was pacing the lounge when she heard a car pull up. Oh please let that be her she said as she looked out the window and saw Bernie getting out of her car. Serena ran to the front door to see Bernie walking up the drive.

“Hi” Bernie said shyly.  
“Hi come in don't stand on ceremony” Serena said as she kissed Bernie on the cheek “Go through to the lounge can I get you a drink or something”  
“Serena I'm fine just relax let's sit down eh” Bernie said holding her hands.  
“I'm sorry I couldn't wait to see you and now I am just so nervous”  
“Your not the only one look why don't we just talk get to know each other better yes”  
“Yes ok so what do want to know” Serena said.  
“Why did you want to become a doctor”  
“I always wanted to be a doctor I always wanted to play doctors with my friends. My mum bought me a kids stethoscope and a white coat I practically lived in that thing till I got too big for it. Then one Christmas she bought me operation I wore that thing out and here I am Miss Serena Campbell consultant and vascular surgeon at your service”  
“Your parents must be really proud of you”  
“My dad was but I didn't find out just how proud my mum was of me till after she died then I had to find out off someone else” Serena said with tears in her eyes”  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you” Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.  
“I’m fine really”  
“What about when you told her you were a lesbian how did she take that”  
‘ I was 17 when I told her I was gay and I expected her to go mad but all she said was that's grandchildren off the menu then. All me dad said was you do whatever makes you happy” Serena said.  
“ Have you ever been with a man Serena.  
“Once at my friends 16th birthday party when I lost my virginity I laid there after thinking is that it I wasn't impressed one bit. Then just before my 17th birthday I slept with a woman 2 years older than me and I realised that it was what I wanted. What about you have you always been interested in women”  
“I guess I slept with a few before I met Marcus and I just thought life would be more simply with him and I have regretted it ever since”.  
“Do you love him”  
“I did once I only stay with him now because of Charlotte”. Now all I can think about is you” Bernie said as leaned in to capture Serena's lips. Serena laid Bernie on the sofa so she was on top of her and began unbuttoning her shirt before breaking the kiss.  
“What's wrong”  
“I don't want our first time to be a quick fumble on my sofa let's take this upstairs shall we”  
“Lead on Campbell” Bernie said taking Serena's hand.   
They ran up the stairs and once they were in the bedroom Serena practically ripped Bernie's shirt off.  
“Serena I need to see you all of you” Bernie pulled Serena's jumper over her head and took her bra off which Serena did the same to her. They continued kissing and Bernie walked Serena backwards the bed.  
“Let's get these off first shall we” Serena said.  
“I'll show you mine if you show me yours winked Bernie.   
“That can be arranged” Serena said as she begun taking off her trousers while Bernie did the same.   
“Wow you are so beautiful come here” Bernie said once they were both naked. They laid down on the bed and Bernie started kissing Serena's breasts and sucking on her nipple's.  
“Oh Bernie please I need you so much”  
“You have got me I am going to make you feel so good”  
“Kiss me” Serena said breathless as Bernie kissed her like her life depended on it.  
“Make love to me please Bernie”. Serena said stroking her face.

Bernie kissed her way down Serena's body till she reached her goal. She flicked her tongue over Serena's clit making Serena moan. Then Bernie entered her with 2 fingers and began pumping in and out all the while sucking on Serena's clit which made Serena throw her head back on the pillows.  
“Oh my god please Bernie please don't stop” Bernie looked up at Serena and smiled.  
“Serena couldn’t hold back much longer as she came her whole body started to shake.

Bernie kissed her way back up before capturing serena lips once again.  
“My turn now” Serena said as she flipped Bernie over put her hands between Bernie’s legs.  
“You really are ready for me aren’t you”  
“Please Serena please”  
Serena didn’t waste any time in plunging her fingers into Bernie while rubbing her clit with her thumb.  
“Christ just there Serena don’t you dare stop”  
“You are so gorgeous i have dreamed about this Bernie”  
“So i have” bernie said breathless.

A few hours later as they laid beside each other getting there breathes back Serena had her head on Bernie’s chest while Bernie was stroking her hair.   
“I don’t think i have ever been this happy” Serena said.  
“I was just thinking the same myself”  
“Whats happens now”  
“What do you mean”  
“Your married remember”  
“Don’t worry about that now”  
“I am worrying about it though”  
“There’s no need”  
“There is every need Bernie”  
“why”   
“Because I love you Bernie Wolfe and i don’t think i can stand the thought of you getting into bed with Marcus tonight”  
“Oh Serena i love you too and there is no need to worry we won’t be doing anything i can assure you”  
“Leave him Bernie please”  
“It’s not that easy i have got Charlotte to think about she adores her dad”  
“So what we just carry on sneaking around grabbing a few hours here or there”  
“For now yes it could be fun”

Serena jumped out of bed and put her dressing gown on before running down the stairs. Bernie put her shirt and trousers on and ran after her.  
“What’s wrong now”  
“What’s wrong do you know this is exactly why i don’t get involved with married women in the end they never leave the husband they are all so full of shit you included”  
“Hang on a minute i never once said i would leave Marcus”  
“You said you wanted to be with me or was that just a lie to get in my pants”  
“No it wasn’t i do want to be with you”  
“It’s ok i get it you just want to come here every so often for a quick shag and them bugger off to your perfect little family” Bernie put her head down.  
“Omg god i’m right aren’t i am not good enough to have a relationship with but i good enough for a shag every now and then i am right aren’t i”  
“Serena”  
“AREN’T I JUST SAY IT”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Get out”  
Serena please just let me explain”  
“I said GET OUT”  
“I will just get my things from upstairs”  
“Well hurry up”   
“Serena please let’s just talk about this” Bernie said as she came down the stairs”  
“There’s nothing to say” Serena said opening the front door,  
“Serena please”  
“Just go i don’t want to see you again” Serena said as Bernie went through the door”  
“I love you”  
“No you don’t just go”  
“If that’s what you really want”   
“Oh it is believe me”

Bernie walked down the drive she looked round just Serena slammed the door shut. Bernie got in the car and broke down in tears.  
Serena slid down the door and a sobbed her heart out. You should never have got involved in with her you stupid stupid woman you should have known it would all in tears.


	8. Nothing's changed

Bernie  
Serena please I have you left you loads of messages please I need to speak to you let me explain please x. 

“Mum are you alright” Charlotte said as she came hobbling into the kitchen.   
“I'm fine darling”  
“No you not you have been crying”  
“Go and get your things ready for school”  
“But mum”  
“Charlotte just do as your told for once please”  
“I'm only concerned about you mum I can see your upset”Charlotte said as she started to cry.   
“Oh sweetheart I am so sorry for shouting at you come here”Bernie said as she wrapped her arms her.   
“It's just everything is getting on top of me at the moment but I am OK honestly. Go get ready for school”. 

As bernie dropped Charlotte off she tried to phone serena again. Pick up please.  
“Serena please pick up the phone we need to talk I meant what I said Saturday please don't give up on us on me I love you. 

Serena just looked at her phone till it stopped ringing she listen to the message and then deleted it then deleted all the messages.

Serena   
I meant what I said Saturday leave me alone. 

Bernie  
I can't let's meet up for a coffee and we can talk x

Serena  
Unlike you I have work to do we can't all be a ladies of Leisure.

Bernie  
How about I come to yours when you get home x

Serena   
What for so you can fuck me again then go back to your little family I don't think so.

Bernie  
No nothing like that just to talk please x

Serena   
Just leave me alone delete me number and don't contact me again.

Bernie  
If that's what you want .

Serena   
It is I mean it Bernie don't contact me again do I make myself clear 

Bernie  
Crystal 

Serena put her head in her hands and started to cry. I miss you serena thought to herself no I refuse to be her bit on the side. Then again would it be so bad sneaking around like she said it could be fun. Don't be stupid Serena you have never done that before and your not going to start now. You are better than that. “COME IN" she shouted as she wiped the tears from her face.

“What's up with you" Sian said. “Have you been cry Serena what's what's wrong”  
“You were right all along I should never have got involved with Bernie bloody Wolfe that's what's wrong”  
“But when we left her place Friday you couldn't wipe the smile off your face”  
“”That was before she came round to my place Saturday and we had sex,”  
“Not much cop was she”  
“Quite the opposite she was amazing we had a few glorious hours then it turned to crap” Serena said as she began to cry again. Sian patted the sofa as if to tell her to sit at the side of her. As she did Sian wrapped her arms around Serena.  
“You have got it bad for this woman haven't you” Serena nodded her head  
“I told her I wanted her to leave her husband,”  
“What did you say to her for”  
“Because it's what I want”  
“We don't always get what we want in this life the trouble with you is your spoilt Serena.  
“I am not”  
“You so are you was spoilt by your parents and you have been ever since. Look I know all about getting involved with married people and they never leave their partners for their bit on the side”  
“Well she made it quite clear she has no intention of leaving Marcus so I practically threw her out of the house”  
“So that's it is”  
“It has to be besides she has got Charlotte”  
“Serena you surely wouldn't make her choose between her child and you”  
“Of course not I just don't want her with him,”  
“Look I have to go I have got a dentist appointment in 20 mins I will ring you later ok” Sian said as she stood up and hugged Serena.  
“Talk to her again”  
“I can't cause if I see her I will want her and I have to be strong i don’t want to be the other woman”Serena sat back down on the sofa and put her head back in her hands. I have to get out of here.

“Ric Griffin”  
“Ric it's me Serena where are you”  
“Just finishing on Keller then I am off home why”  
“I need to go home I don't feel well can you cover for please”  
“Of course I will be down in ten mins”,  
“Thanks your a pal”

 

“Serena drove home to find Bernie's car parked outside her house she was just sat there. No no this is all I need she got out of her car and started walking up her drive when she heard Bernie's car door shut.

“Serena”  
Keeping walking don't look at her Serena thought.”Did you not get the message are you deaf or something I said leave me alone”  
“I can't please just” Bernie said as she went to touch Serena's face.  
“Don't touch me” Serena said as she knocked her hand away “I meant it just leave me alone if you keep doing this I will call the police I mean it Bernie go away”

Serena got in the door and poured herself a large Shiraz she went to look out of the window and saw that Bernie had gone. Thank God for that she thought as she sat on the sofa and put her feet up. Serena didn't see Bernie for months after that two to be precise.

“ Don't see why I have to keep coming here my leg is fine now”  
“Charlotte this won't take long hopefully Mr Khan will discharge you today then how about we go shopping. Bernie said as they went into the waiting room.  
“For them trainers”  
“Maybe morning Charlotte Dunn here to see Mr Khan’ Bernie said to the receptionist.  
“I'm afraid Mr Khan is off sick Miss Campbell is doing his surgery today would you like to take a seat”  
“Yes I get to to see Serena again” Charlotte said giddily as they sat down. Just then Bernie looked up to see Serena walking out of the office she had changed quite a bit her hair was shorter and she had a dyed it and had some blond streaks putin she looks gorgeous Bernie thought.

“Right who's next” Serena said as she walked up to receptionist.  
“Erm Charlotte Dunn she is over there” Serena stomach dropped oh my she looks so good stop it serena don't let her see you are bothered about her.

“Charlotte Dunn”  
“Hi Serena how are you”   
“Never been better how's that leg of yours I know Mr khan was hoping to discharge you today so let's have a look shall we Charlotte if you could lay down on the bed for me please” Serena could feel her heart beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out”  
“I haven’t seen you for ages i was hoping i would see you again before i got discharge your hair looks great doesn’t it mum”  
“Erm yes yes very nice”   
“Thanks well that all seems fine come and take a seat” Serena said as sat down at the desk typing on the computer. “So it is giving you any problems”  
“No not really if i do too much walking it aches a bit but apart from no it’s fine”  
“Good well i don’t think we will need to see you again just keep doing your exercises that they told you do ok right then you are free to go. Serena said she had to get them out of here and fast she stood up to show them out.  
“Goodbye Charlotte Miss Wolfe”  
“Goodbye Serena” Charlotte said as she hugged Serena tightly.  
“Charlotte just wait in reception i need to talk to Miss Campbell a minute ok” Bernie said as she shut the office door.  
“I haven’t got anything to say to you”  
“Well just shut up and listen then because i have got plenty to say to you”  
“Who the hell do you think your talking to”   
“The woman i love and who i miss more than anything please Serena” Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.  
“Nothing has changed Bernie”  
“Is there someone else”  
“What the hell has that got to do with you”  
“IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE”  
“NO how can i be with someone else when still love you” Serena said her voice cracking.  
“Then let’s start again then let’s be together”  
“Are you going to leave Marcus”  
“Serena we have been through this i can’t leave him it wouldn’t be fair to Charlotte “  
“Then i haven’t got anything else to say goodbye Bernie” Serena said as turned round to look out of the window”  
“I will never stop loving you Serena Campbell” Bernie left the room and Serena wiped a stray tear the trickled down her face she carried on looking out of the window and saw Bernie and Charlotte getting in the car. Bernie turned round when Charlotte got in the car and looked back at Serena she blew her a kiss and mouthed i love you and got in the car herself.  
“I love you too Bernie wolfe.


	9. let's do this

It has been over a month since Serena saw Bernie at the hospital. When Serena got home from work she was shattered and all she wanted to do was have a shower put her pj's on then sit in front of the TV with a takeaway. Serena came downstairs showered pj's on when there was a knock at the door.

“Hi serena it is 6.30pm what you doing with your pj's on”  
“Hi sian was just going to order a takeaway and chill in front of the tv by the look of you are you not here to join me where you off to”. Serena said as sian walked in the lounge.  
“No I am not joining you it's the other way round you are going to join me”  
“What”  
“You have been pining over Bernie Wolfe for too long it's about time you got back on the horse”  
“I am not pining over anyone I am just getting on with my life”  
“OK then answer me this when was the last time you had sex Campbell”  
“Over 3 months ago” Serena said.  
“3 months I think that must be longest you have ever gone without getting any Campbell” Sian laughed  
“So what”  
“So what right then quick question if you aren't pining for her when was the last time you thought about her eh”  
“I don't know”  
“I think you do it's me your best friend you are talking to the truth please”  
“I think about her all time OK is that what you want to hear”Serena said as she sat on the sofa.  
“But you can't be with her Serena “  
“Yeah thanks for reminding me of that little piece of information sian”  
“Come on get your gladrags on and let's go out and get pissed come on chop chop”  
“I HATE YOU SIAN” Serena shouted as she started walking to the stairs.  
“NO YOU DON'T HURRY UP”

 

A hour and half later they were in town walking to the bars. “Right let's start here shall we you always pull in here” Sian said as Serena rolled her eyes.  
“You make me sound like a trollop”  
“Just get on there will you  
“I will get the drinks you go find us a table ” Serena said.  
“What can I get you” the barmaid said.  
“Two Shriaz please large”  
“I think we should go to another bar” Sian said as she came to the bar.  
“Why I have just ordered our drinks”  
“Serena look over there next we're the DJ is please” Serena looked around and saw Bernie stood laughing with a woman and she had her arm around Bernie’s waist. Serena felt sick but tried not to let it show. 

“Come on let's sit down it's fine honestly”  
“If you're sure come on there is a table over there”.

As they walked across the room Bernie looked up from the brunette she was with and saw Serena they caught each other's eye as Serena and Sian sat down. 

“Are you sure your ok you have gone very quiet”  
“Am fine really let's get pissed cheers” Serena said as she looked over at Bernie again.  
“Hi Serena long time no see”  
“Sally how are you”  
“All the better for seeing you can I get you a drink”  
“I am ok for now thanks anyway”  
“I'll maybe see you later then” Sally said winking.  
“Maybe see you later”  
,”Wahey that's you getting a shag tonight Campbell”  
“I don't think so I need the loo” Serena said as she walked to the toilet she heard Bernie shout her”  
“Serena wait a minute please”  
“Don't let me keep you from your lady friend does she know you are married”  
“No I have only met her tonight” Bernie said  
“Oh nice touch no wedding ring on the white mark is a giveaway though”Serena said as she lifted Bernie's hand up. “What are you playing at Bernie you can't mess with people like that”  
“Come and sit and have a drink and a chat with me please”  
“One drink and that's it you go get the drinks while I go to the loo ok”  
“Great ok”Bernie said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“There you go large Shiraz” Bernie said when Serena came back.  
“Thanks so what are you doing here Bernie playing the field a bit”  
“It's not like that you are the only woman I have been with since I married Marcus”  
“So I take it your not a regular then”  
“No it's the first time I have ever been to a place like this”,  
“You mean to a gay bar”  
“Yes”  
“Well your doing well looks like you have pulled already with that pretty brunette you do know she probably thinks she on a promise tonight don't you”  
“Well she isn't i don't want to pull with anyone I want you Serena you are the only woman I want”  
“Bernie please we have been through all this”  
“I love you so much I think about you all the time. Serena I wonder what you are doing if you are alright or if you are with anyone” Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.  
“I'm not with anyone ok and I am fine really look I better get back to Sian thanks for the drink see you” Serena said as she stood up to walk away but Bernie grabbed her hand to stop her.  
“Tell me you don't think about me Serena”  
“Bernie”  
“Tell me”  
“Of course I think about you I have to go”  
“Tell me you don't love me and I will away right now” Bernie said as she put her hands on Serena's cheeks “please”  
“I can't” Serena said with tears in her eyes.  
“Tell me you don't love me”  
“I can't tell that because I do love you I love you so much.These past few months have been hell all I have thought about is you. Wondering what you are doing if you are having sex with Marcus it's drove me crazy. I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life” Serena said as she stoked Bernie's face.  
“Then don't let me go just love me”  
“Oh god” Serena pulled Bernie to her and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before it was so passionate and hungry.  
“I can't do it Bernie I can't live without you I have tried to be strong and to do the right thing but I can't I need you I want you”  
“You have got me”  
“Well it seems I will have to share you with Marcus doesn't it”  
“Not for long I promise I will leave him it will just take time I want to be with you will you wait for me”  
“Yes I will you are so worth it do you want to come back to my place” Serena said as started kissing Bernie's neck.  
“Absolutely I love you” Bernie said as she lifted her neck to give Serena more access.  
“ And I love you I will just go tell Sian I won't be long” 

Serena found Sian flirting with a woman and pulled her to one side.  
“Sian I am going to get off”  
“Thought you would when I saw you snogging Wolfe's face off Serena do you know what your doing she is never going to leave the husband”  
“I need her I have tried to be without her I can't do it I will see later” Serena pecked Sian on the cheek and went to Bernie.  
“You ready”  
“You bet your life I am”

As soon as they got in the taxi Bernie took Serena in her arms and kissed the top of her head.  
“Is that all I am getting” Serena said as looked up at Bernie smiling.  
“Come here” Bernie kissed her passionately and their hands we grabbing at each other clothes desperately.  
“I have missed you so much”  
“Oh Bernie”Serena grabbed Bernie's hand and put it where she needed it. Bernie cupped her which made Serena moan.  
“Fuck me” Serena whispered in Bernie's ear”  
“Serena we are in a taxi”  
“I don't care I can't wait any longer” so Serena got Bernie's hand again and pushed it down her knickers moaning as Bernie began to spread her wetness.  
“Please oh please”  
Bernie managed to plunge two fingers inside and to move them in and out the best she could.  
Serena we are nearly at your place we will carry on inside I can't do this right in here there isn't enough room.

They paid the driver and held each others hands as they ran up the drive. Serena was routing through her handbag.  
“Where are you fucking hell”  
Come on Serena”  
“I can't find my bloody oh here they are” Serena said as she jangled the keys in Bernie's face laughing. As soon as they were in the front door Bernie pulled Serena's trousers and knickers down and put two fingers inside Serena and began to find a rhythm.  
“Yes just like that right there oh please don't stop I fucking love you”  
I love you too god I had forgotten how good you feel”  
“Oh Bernie I need to come”  
“Then come for me my gorgeous girl”  
“Oh my god fuck” Serena said as she lent her head on Bernie's shoulder as she came.  
“Are you ok”  
“Yes very ok let's go upstairs shall we I don't think my legs will hold out much longer” Serena said breathless.  
“Last one up has to make breakfast in the morning come on” Serena said as she turned round as Bernie just stood there.  
“What's up”  
“I can't stay while the morning Marcus finishes work at 5 so I have be home for then” she said shyly.  
“Right well you will just have to set your alarm then won't you” Serena said as she reached her hand out for Bernie to take.

As they laid in bed side by side Serena with her head on Bernie's chest there limbs tangled together. Serena knew Bernie would have to go soon.  
“You have gone very quiet you aren't going to change your mind about us are you”  
“ No nothing like that I was just thinking the school holidays are coming up soon aren't they”  
“Yes they have got another two weeks I think why”  
“Well I was just thinking why don't we take Charlotte away for the day to the seaside or the zoo anywhere she wants to go” Serena said.  
“You would want to do that” Bernie said as she sat up at bit”  
“Yeah why not I want to get to know her better and her me”  
“ Well I can tell you already she thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread she is always talking about”  
“Is she” Serena beamed.  
Yes she is look I am going to have to go in a minute before I get too comfy and don't want to leave”  
I don't want you to leave”  
“Believe me I don't want to either”  
“Ok you best get dressed then”

Serena watched as Bernie looked around the bedroom for her clothes”  
“Will you hurry up and put something on because I will drag you back into bed in a minute if your not careful” Serena laughed.  
“I am trying but I can't find my bra for god's sake”  
“ Here catch” Serena said as she chucked the bra at her.  
“Thank you”, Bernie said as she leaned over to bed to kiss Serena.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and Serena helped Bernie put her coat on.  
“Thank you”  
“Your welcome”  
“I mean for everything”  
“Oh that was a pleasure believe me so when will I see you again”  
“I will text you tomorrow”  
“Don't forget to ask Charlotte about the day out will you”  
“Yes about that are you sure”  
“Absolutely if we are going to make this work that means getting on with her too you come as a package right”  
“Right I love you Serena Wendy Campbell’  
“Hey how do you know my second name”  
“Surprising what Google can find” Bernie said laughing.  
“Come here” Serena said as she kissed Bernie again “ I love you too so much”

When Bernie went Serena changed her sheets and got back into bed she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she finally nodded off.


	10. i love him

“Hi mum”Charlotte said as she came bounding into the lounge.  
“Hello sweetheart did you have a good time at hannah’s.  
“Yes did you enjoy your night out with your friends last night”  
“I did guess who I bumped into last night”  
“Who”  
“Serena Campbell we had erm we had a good chat”  
“Really I like Serena will you be seeing her again I would love to see her mum”  
“I know you like her she talked about you too actually she asked me if you would like to go out for the day in the holidays with me and her”  
“Where to”  
“Anywhere you want would you like that”  
“Are you and Serena friends now mum”  
“You could say that yes so do you want to go”  
“Yes absolutely it will be great I will think of where I would like to go I best go unpack my stuff”  
“Ok”

Serena woke up happy for the first time in weeks nothing was going to spoil it she couldn't remember ever feeling this way about before. Serena reached over the bed to get her phone.

Serena  
Good morning xx

Bernie  
It is now I've got you xx

Serena  
Can you get away today I need to see you. God I feel like some hormonal adolescent teenager xx

Bernie  
I have got Charlotte all day Marcus is in bed then he is going to football match with his mates at 1 xx

Serena  
Why don't you and Charlotte come over here then have Sunday lunch with me spend the day here xx

Bernie  
Are you sure xx

Serena  
Of course I'm sure I told you last night that I want to get to know Charlotte better and spend time with her too xx

Bernie  
If you're sure I will go get ready I am still in my PJs do you want me to bring anything xx

Serena  
Just yourself I will see you in a bit then xx

Bernie  
You will I will see in about an hour I love you xx

Serena  
I'll look forward to it I love you too xx

Serena started preparing the Sunday lunch she put the meat in and started to peel the veg. Right I better go make myself look presentable. Serena couldn't decide what she should wear so she opted for a pair of comfy jeans and a jumper. When she was ready she looked through the mirror and notice that the neck on the jumper was a bit low oh well too late now she thought as there was a knock at the door.

“Hello you two come in” Serena said smiling.  
“Serena I have missed you”Charlotte said as she doing her arms Serena's waist”  
“I have missed you too”Serena said as she closed her eyes hugging Charlotte back.  
“I have brought my iPad have you got the internet in your house”  
I certainly have the modem is in the front room at the side of the TV the password is underneath it help yourself”  
“Great thank you”  
“Kids and there tablets they think the world had ended if they go somewhere that doesn't have the I internet I'm sorry” Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.  
“It's fine it's what kids do come through to the kitchen I will get you a drink. What can I get you”  
“You come here” Bernie said as she pulled Serena closer to her.  
“Your daughter could come in at any minute”  
“Believe me she won't unless you shout about 5 times first” laughed Bernie.

Bernie kissed Serena so soft and lovingly. Serena stroked Bernie's face when they finished. They just looked at each other for a while before Bernie started to unbutton and unzip Serena's jeans.

“What you doing we can't have sex in here”  
“Didn't stop you last night did it when you wanted to do it in the taxi in the full view of the driver” Bernie laughed  
“Stop it I was just overcome that's all” Serena said as she hit Bernie on the shoulder.  
“Ok I will try to control myself but your just so damn sexy”  
“How can I be sexy I am dressed in a old jumper and a pair of jeans”  
“Serena are you aware how low cut that jumper is I mean I'm not complaining or anything but”  
“Shall I change it” smiled Serena.  
“Don't you dare”  
They was just about to kiss again when Charlotte came running into the kitchen.  
“Charlotte stop running about you might break something”  
“Bernie she's fine really you ok Charlotte”  
“Yeah I noticed you have got a Xbox and loads of games can we play one”  
“Of course we can why don't you go pick one out you will have set it up though cause i haven't got a clue how to do it.  
“What are you doing with a Xbox if you can't use it” Bernie said looking puzzled  
“I bought it for my nephew Jason's he is the same age as Charlotte actually”  
“You never said you had siblings”  
“I have got a younger sister Maureen I have my nephew most Friday night's”  
“I have just had a thought you should bring Jason when we go out for the day cause I asked Charlotte and she is well up for it”  
“It's a bit difficult you see Jason has Asperger's and he is not good with strangers and he has got a set time to do things he likes a routine”  
“Serena it's ok I just thought it would be nice to all go together that's all”  
“I will ask Maureen see what she thinks”  
“Are you two coming or what” Charlotte shouted.

They were all playing bowling when Serena's house phone rang.  
“Hello Maureen slow down a minute oh my god do you want me to come ok yes yes of course I can do that if you're sure. I will come and pick him up it's fine. Ring me when you have more news ok. Yes see you later love you too”  
“Is everything ok”  
“It's Maureen's husband he has been rushed to hospital she wants me to pick Jason up and have him she had left him at her neighbours house for now. I'm sorry Bernie but I am have to get him.”  
“Look why don't i drive you are in no fit state to drive yourself”  
“Are you sure”  
“I'm sure”  
“I just need to get his booster seat out of my car first”  
“Ok then we can come back here and all have lunch together ok” Charlotte go put your shoes on”  
“Thank you I love you” Serena whispered.  
“I love you” Bernie said as she stole a quick kiss while Charlotte was in the hall putting her shoes on.

On the way there Charlotte was chatting away taking about school and were she would like to go on there day away.  
“Serena are you listening to me” Charlotte said.  
“Sorry yes I was just thinking about Jason I'm sorry Charlotte”  
“It's ok don't worry Serena I'm sure I will get on with Jason there is a boy in my class with Asperger's and he is one of my friends”  
“You never said anything to me about this boy “Bernie said.  
“I don't have to tell you everything I can have some secrets. Just like you have secrets from me I bet” Bernie and Serena looked at each other worriedly.  
“It's this one with the brown door I won't be a minute”  
“It doesn't look very nice here does it mum it's not as nice as where Serena lives"  
“No darling just don't say anything like when they come back in car”  
Serena came back out a few minutes later with a little brown spiky haired boy who seemed small for his age and looked very cute as he held his aunt's hands.  
“Sit in the back sweetheart and put your seatbelt on.This is Charlotte and this is Bernie Charlotte's mum ok”  
“Hello Charlotte I'm Jason”  
“Hi Jason”  
Hello Bernie nice to meet you”  
“Lovely to meet you too Jason right let's go back shall we your auntie Serena is cooking dinner”  
“Great I am Hungary what we having auntie Serena”  
“Your favourite actually roast beef and Yorkshire puddings”  
“Yes auntie Serena makes the best Yorkshire puddings my mummy is crap at cooking”  
“Bernie are you aunty Serena's girlfriend”  
“NO she isn't” Serena snapped she is just my friend.  
“My mum is married to my dad Charlotte said “why would you ask that Jason”  
“Because auntie Serena kissers girls she doesn't like boys When she usually picks me up with women I haven't met before they are usually her new girlfriend”  
“That's enough of that Jason” Serena could feel herself going redder by the minute. Serena and Bernie didn't speak anymore on the way home just Jason and Charlotte were speaking to each other.

“Why don't you two go in the lounge and put a dvd on while I finish the dinner” Serena said as Bernie walked straight into the kitchen.  
“What's wrong” Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Bernie's waist.  
“So you've had a lots of girlfriends have you”Bernie said angrily as she paced the kitchen.  
“Bernie I am 40 years old of course I have had girlfriends I'm not a nun"  
“I know that it's just you were a bit quick to tell Jason no there in the car earlier”  
“What the hell did you want me to say yes love she is she we are having a affair behind her husband's back oh and she also came round to mine last night and we had sex I'm sure that would have gone down well with your daughter in the back seat"Serena said trying to keep her voice down.  
“I'm sorry it's just I wish I could shout it from the rooftops that I love you Serena Wendy Campbell” Bernie said as she came closer to Serena and held her hands.  
“Me too I wish i could tell everyone I love you too but we can't can we”  
“I know I'm sorry soon though I promise”  
“ Don't make promises you can't keep Bernie”  
“Hey I will leave him it will just take time”  
“Auntie Serena is dinner ready yet it's past my dinner time” They Both jumped apart when Jason came into the kitchen.  
“Yes my darling why don't you and Charlotte go upstairs and wash your hands first”  
“Ok if you say so” groaned Jason.  
“Yes I say so mister” Serena said as she kissed the top of Jason head”  
“You think a lot about him don't you”Bernie smiled.  
“I love him to bits. My Sister and her husband they haven't got much. I help them out as much as i can I make sure Jason doesn't go without. I sometimes wish he was my kid I never want him to go home when I have him”  
“There is still time for you to have a kid”  
No there isn't I had a”  
“Hands all done auntie Serena”  
“Sit yourself down then and I will dish up”

They were soon all sat down tucking in there Sunday lunch. Bernie sat at the side of Serena and kept stroking her leg making her jump.  
“Are you ok auntie Serena”  
Yes yes I'm fine thank you Jason just a bit of cramp in my leg that's all sweetheart”  
“Am I sleeping here tonight”  
It depends what time your mum gets back from the hospital”  
“What hospital they haven't gone to the hospital”  
“They have my darling cause your daddy is not well I'm afraid”  
“He looked perfectly fine when the police were putting him there van well apart from the bad language”  
“Jason are you sure about this are you sure it wasn't a ambulance darling ” Serena said as she stood up and kneeled down beside Jason.  
“I can tell the difference the van that took mummy and daddy was white and everyone knows a ambulance is yellow”  
“Wait wait a minute they took your mummy too”  
“Yes I could hear them they said you have been arrested for supplying class A drugs”  
“I'll kill em both of them if it's one thing I hate it's drug dealers” Serena said standing up.  
“Am I in trouble now" Jason said crying.  
“Oh no my darling I'm not mad at you come here” Serena said as she hugged Jason. “When have I ever been mad at you I Love you"  
“I'm sure Jason has just got his wires crossed” Bernie said.  
No Bernie if Jason said they have been arrested then they have he Isn't stupid Bernie”  
“Look why don't you two take your dinners in the front room and finish watching that DVD”  
“Were not aloud to eat in the front room"  
“Oh sweetheart it's ok for today just use the table ok" Serena said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
“Serena I didn't mean he was stupid I can see he is very intelligent I am just saying maybe he has got his wires crossed”  
“I can't believe they are selling drugs with my nephew in the house how irresponsible is that. I better get that” Serena said as she went to open the front door to find a man and woman stood there.

“Sally I take it your not here for a cup of tea and a catch up”  
“Are you Miss Serena Campbell”  
“Sally you know who I am”  
“Just answer the question please Miss” the policeman said.  
“Yes”  
“Can we come in”  
“Of course come through to the kitchen I don't have to be mystic Meg to know why your here I take it it's to do with my sister and her husband am I right”  
“Do you want my to sit in the lounge with the kids keep them occupied”  
“Please darling” Serena said without thinking Sally giving Bernie a dirty look.  
“Right Miss Campbell your sister Maureen and her husband have been arrested”  
“We have been watching them for a while now Serena we found a large quantity of heroin in there house”  
“So I take it they won't be coming home anytime soon then” Serena said.  
“No they will be no bail they will be sent to prison”.  
“I understand they have a young son”  
“Yes my nephew Jason”  
“We better get social services in to take him”  
“I don't think so you are not taking him anywhere I will look after I have him nearly every weekend as it is”  
“Do you work Miss Campbell”  
“Yes I am a surgeon at Holby city hospital”  
“Sir Serena is a good women I have know her a long time”  
“Right well I will let you know where we send your sister “  
“Ok is that all cause I need to get back to nephew”  
We will be in touch Miss Campbell.  
“I will see you out”  
“Bye Serena”  
“Bye”

When they had gone Serena slumped against the door and burst into tears.  
“Hey is ok come here”Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around her.  
“Maureen and Richard are going to be going away for a long time they wanted to take Jason away from me”  
“They can't do that surely”  
“I won't let them no one is taking him away from me”  
Auntie Serena why are crying”  
“I'm ok darling come here” Serena said picking Jason up and hugging him tightly.”I think we should call it a day i need to have a word with this little fellow do you mind”  
“Not at all Charlotte get your things”  
“I'm Sorry about all this”  
“It's fine you know where I am if you need me”  
“Thank you for today Serena”  
“Your welcome don't worry are day away will be better I promise Charlotte” Serena said as she put Jason down so she could hug her.  
“Go put your bag in the boot and wait for me”  
“I will carry your bag for you”Jason said.  
“Thank you Jason”  
“He is a lovely lad”  
“He is”serena said as she started crying again.  
“I wish I didn't have to leave you I can't wait till I can be with all the time I love you” Bernie said as she held Serena tight.  
“I love you too”  
“Charlotte is waiting for you Bernie” Jason said as he came back up the drive.  
“I better go then see you both later”  
“Bye bye” they both said  
“Auntie Serena I like Bernie I wish she was your girlfriend”  
So do I Serena thought do do I.


	11. Sorry

“Right young man have you cleaned your teeth”  
“Yes auntie Serena is it bed now time”  
“It is come on i will tuck you in”

Serena put Jason into bed and laid at the side of him. Jason put his arms around Serena’s waist. While Serena played with his hair.  
“Jason i need to ask you something but don’t worry you are not in any trouble alright” Jason nodded his head and cuddled Serena even tighter.  
“Does your mummy and daddy have a lot of visitors to your Jason”  
“Yes that’s why i usually spend most of my time in my room because i don’t like strangers”  
“You don’t do that here though do you”  
“I like it here with you we have fun”  
“Good because you will be staying with me now is that ok”  
“Why where will mummy and daddy be”  
“Well mummy and daddy have been naughty so they have got to leave you for a bit because they have to go to prison”  
“How long for”  
“I don’t know sweetheart but you haven’t to worry because i am going to take care you”  
“You won’t leave me will you”  
“Oh darling i will never leave you i love you more than anything in this world you know that don’t you” Serena said as she squeezed Jason tighter.  
“I love you too auntie Serena can you stay with me till i go to sleep please”  
“Of course i will always be with you”

When Jason had finally gone to sleep Serena went downstairs and got her phone to ring to Hanssan up to tell him she won’t be in for while. When there was a knock at the door.  
“Sally don’t tell me you want to ask me more questions”  
“No i am off duty i just wanted to make sure that you were ok”  
“Im fine really so if you don’t mind i have to get back to my nephew” Serena said as she started to close the door but Sally put her foot in the door.  
“Serena please i just want to talk to you i miss you”  
“NO you don’t get to do this now please just leave me alone”  
“I can’t i still love you”  
“No if you loved me you wouldn’t have cheated on me god knows how many times”  
“And how many times do i have to say i’m sorry I still love you Serena”  
“Well i don’t love you so will you please just leave me alone” Serena said as turned her back to her.  
“Do not turn your back on me” Sally said as she grabbed Serena’s arm and pushed her up against the wall.  
“You didn’t turn me away the other night in the bar did you were all smiles then wasn’t you aaahhhh get off me”  
“Get you hands off her or i will break every bone in your arm do you understand me” Bernie said pulling Sally off of Serena.  
“Get off me you crazy bitch or I will have you arrested”  
“Oh i reckon your boss down at the station will be thrilled to learn what short of a person you really are”  
“BERNIE PLEASE SHE ISN’T WORTH IT” Serena shouted.  
“If you ever lay another finger on her or even touch one hair on her head i swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do” Bernie said.  
“Auntie Serena what’s happening” Jason said as he came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.  
“Its ok darling everything is ok” Serena said as she picked Jason up and walked into the lounge.  
“JASON I AM SORRY MATE” Sally shouted  
“I think you better go or i will be calling the police”  
“Alright I'm going she will soon get fed of you Serena never stays with one woman for too long she isn't the settling down type”  
“I won't tell you again now fuck off”  
Bernie followed them in a few minutes later to find Serena and Jason cuddling on the sofa.  
“It’s alright she’s gone now are you both ok” Bernie said as she sat at the side of Serena and put her arms round them both the them the best she could.  
“Thank you” Serena said as she put her face in the crook of Bernie’s neck and kissed it lightly.”  
“Auntie Serena Sally isn’t going to come back is she”  
“No darling she’s not shall we get you back to bed eh come sweetheart”  
“Night night Bernie thank you helping auntie Serena” Jason said as he gave Bernie a hug”  
“Your very welcome i will see you soon” Bernie said as she hugged him back. Serena could feel her heart melting at the site of the two people she loved most in the world sharing a tender moment. When Serena put Jason back into bed she came back down to find Bernie had made them both a drink. Serena sank into the sofa at the side of Bernie and leaned into her.  
“I’m so glad you showed up tonight god knows what she would have done if you hadn’t”  
“I was just coming to check you were both ok on you on the way back from the shop i’m glad i did as well i can’t believe you actually went out with her has she ever hit you before come on you can tell me”  
“No she cheated on me several times but she never hit me I promise”  
“Serena she said something about you not sticking with one person for too long is that true”  
“Bernie I was with her for 4 years last time I looked that was a long time”  
“I'm sorry it just seems she is making you out to be some sort of womaniser”  
“Look can we not talk about her please anyway i don’t think i have had the chance to thank you properly yet” Serena smirked  
“Oh yeah and what did you have in mind”  
“This” Serena said as she leaned forward to capture Bernie lips. “I want you so much” Serena said as she started taking Bernie’s coat off and undoing the buttons on her shirt while never unlocking their lips.  
“For fucks sake” Bernie said as her phone started buzzing. “I’m sorry i am going to have to go it’s Marcus he wants to know if i’m ok i was only supposed to be going to the shop”  
“”I am getting so fed up of this stealing the odd moment here and there” Serena snapped.  
“Hey it won’t be for long”  
“You keep saying that i just want to be with you. Just picture it me you Charlotte and Jason we could be a proper family”  
“Serena’  
“Do you know something Bernie i don’t think you have got the bottle to leave him I am just kidding myself. I think you should go”  
“Serena please”  
“Just go Bernie”  
“I will call you tomorrow”  
“Don’t bother this is not going to work is it”  
“No don't do this again Serena I want to be with you believe me everything you just said I want that too” Bernie said holding Serena's hands.  
“Really cause I want us all to be together the little family I have always wanted and dreamed of”  
“I want that too. Can you remember this morning when I was saying it wasn't too late for you have a baby you was going to tell me something what was it”  
“You better go Marcus will be wondering where you are”  
“Does that mean I am not telling you Bernie sod off”  
“No it's just not the right time that's all”  
“You know you can tell anything don't you”  
“I know that but we haven't got time today you have to get back but I will tell you one day”  
“Alright are you working tomorrow”  
“No I have requested some time off”  
“Ok I will pop over once I have took Charlotte to school ok” Bernie said as they made there way to the front door.   
“Please don't give up on me we will be together I promise”  
“I won't I love you”  
“I love you too give us a kiss”   
They stood there kissing for a few minutes when Serena pulled away. “You better go cause if we carry on I won't want to let you go”  
“See you tomorrow”  
“Bye”

As Serena got into bed she worried about how she was going to tell Bernie about her past and would it change her feelings towards her. The next morning Serena woke to find Jason had snuck into bed with her and was laid staring at her.

“Good morning my darling how long have you been there”  
“A while I was scared Sally would come back and hurt us”  
“Oh Jason I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you I promise come here let's have a hug” They laid cuddling for a while in silence.  
“Aunty Serena we have to get up soon or I will be late for school”  
“Your not going to school today I want you here with me is that ok”  
“But my mummy never lets me have a day off unless I am sick”  
“Yeah well mummy isn't here is she beside you can still do school work here on your laptop can't you”  
“Ok I am Hungary”  
“Best get you fed then come on”

As they were eating breakfast Serena noticed that Jason has gone very quiet.  
“What's wrong are you worried about your mummy and daddy. Jason just shook his head.  
“What wrong then you can tell me anything you know that don’t you”  
“I thought you said that Bernie wasn't your girlfriend” Serena could feel her stomach churning.  
“She isn't why do you ask that”  
“Well if she isn't your girlfriend why was you kissing her at the door last door”. How the hell you going to get out of this one Serena thought.  
“It erm it was just a friendly kiss”  
“It didn't look like a friendly kiss to me auntie Serena”  
“Jason it's complicated”  
“Because Bernie is married to Charlotte's daddy”  
“Yes because if that”  
“I like Bernie”  
“Do you”  
“Yes and I heard you tell her that you love her and she told you that she loved you too”  
“Jason you have to promise me that you won't say anything about this to anyone especially Charlotte”  
“But she might want to know”  
“JASON I SAID NOT A WORD TO NO ONE” Serena shouted.  
“OK I'M NOT STUPID” Jason said as he ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.  
Well done you handled that well Campbell.  
“JASON PLEASE COME DOWN I'M SORRY” Serena shouted up the stairs.  
'NO LEAVE ME ALONE”  
This better be important Serena said to herself as she opened the door.  
“Oh it's you”  
“Morning to you too”, Bernie said as she followed Serena into the kitchen.”What's up”  
“What you mean apart from Jason seeing us kissing last night oh nothing”  
“He saw us I hope you told him not say anything” Bernie said looking worried.  
“No I told him to put it on Facebook and Twitter of course I told him not say anything. Then I shouted at him and now he won't come out of his room”  
“Why hasn't he gone to school”  
“I not taking him”  
“Why ever not”  
“Because I don't want people talking about him and about where his mum and dad are there bound to found out sooner or later aren't they”  
“Ok ok but you can’t wrap him in bubble wrap forever Serena”  
“Just because you have a child of your does not give you the right to tell me what I can and can't do with Jason”  
“I wasn't trying to tell you what you to do I thought that maybe Jason would be better at school with his friends that's all anyway we have got more things to worry about like is Jason going to keep quiet”  
“What you don't understand about Jason is he says what he thinks and he thinks that Charlotte should know about us that's why I shouted at him”  
“So what do you want to do”  
“I'm sorry Bernie but I think we should call it a day too many people are going to get hurt and it's not just me anymore I have Jason to think about now. Do you know something that is the first time I have ever shouted at him and I feel so guilty” Serena said as she started to cry  
“No No we will sort something out”  
“Like what”  
“I don't know Serena but we will think of something”  
“It's too hard I'm really really sorry Bernie this has to stop I would rather we ended this now before you find out what I am really like”  
“What you talking about I know what you are really like you are the most amazing, talented, caring and gorgeous woman I have ever met” Bernie said with tears rolling down her face as she reached out for Serena.   
“No I might me talented in my work but the others are not me I am a horrible, uncaring selfish person I think you should go now please”  
“I don't believe any of it and I am not giving up on you I can't I love you so much”  
“And I love you I think no I know I will always love you “Bernie Wolfe” Bernie pulled Serena close and hugged her tightly but after a few moments Serena pushed her away.   
“Please you have to go” Serena said as she walked to front door.   
“Fine but if you ever need me I am only a phone call away”  
“If there was any other way”  
“There is tell me what the hell you are talking about I might be able to help you”  
“You can't you would hate me and I couldn't stand that”  
“I could never hate you”  
“Goodbye Bernie Wolfe”

Bernie didn't answer she just ran down the drive and sped off in her car making the tires screech. Serena just collapsed on the floor and cried her heart out.


	12. Time to tell the truth

“Hello”  
“Serena is that you it’s Maureen”  
“Where are you i have rang the station but they wouldn’t tell me anything”  
“I am in Holby prison at least they kept me close that's something to be thankful for I suppose”  
“What the hell are you playing Maureen selling drugs with my with my nephew in the house anything could have happened how stupid are you Richard”  
“I sometimes think you care more about Jason then you do about me"  
“That's rubbish and you know it. I love you both so much I would do anything for you either of you”  
“I know look Serena i am sorry but we needed the money Jason is always wanting new things”  
“Don’t you dare blame Jason.You know I make sure Jason doesn't doesn't want for anything. What do you want the money for anyway I already pay your rent every month and pay for your food shopping. What the hell is Richard spending his wages on.”  
“I don't know”  
“You only had to ask if you were struggling I would have given you money”  
“Yeah that looks right good me keep running to my big sis all the time you already help us so much.”  
“ That's what I am here for when mum died I promised I would look out for you. Look can i come and see you i need to make sure you are alright”  
“I will send you a VO will you bring Jason with you i miss him so much”  
“No way i am not bringing a ten year old to prison no Maureen that’s no happening”  
“He is my son Serena not yours and i want to see him please.”  
“Fine but if he gets upset i am not bringing him again do you understand no arguments”  
“Ok i promise look i have to go there is a cue for the phone i will send you a VO out today”  
“Ok i will see you soon alright”  
“See you soon”  
“Maureen i know you have done something that i hate so much but i do love you. You know that don’t you”  
“I know and i love you too big sis bye”  
“Bye”  
“Who was that on the phone” Jason said  
“Your mummy she wants to see you”  
“In prison”  
“Yes but if you don’t want to go it’s ok nobody is going to make you what you don’t want to”  
“They won’t keep me will they”  
“No sweetheart i will be with you it will only be for about hour and then we come home i promise,”Serena said as she wrapped her arm Jason shoulder, “And if you don’t like it or you are scared then you never have to go again”  
“Ok auntie Serena can i go to school today please”  
“Are you sure”  
“Yes i want to see my friends and it’s the last week this week before the holidays and we play games and stuff”  
“Ok if that’s what you want you better go get yourself ready then”

 

Serena followed Jason up to get dressed herself and saw she had a message on her mobile from Bernie”

Bernie  
Serena please talk to me i miss you xx

Serena deleted the message and continued getting ready she missed Bernie too but she wouldn’t want to be with her anyway when she finds out the truth about what she had done.  
“Auntie Serena i am ready”  
“Are you sure about this”  
“I’m sure let’s go” Jason said as he put his hand in Serena’s and smiled up at her.  
When they got to the school Serena got out the car and let Jason out and started walking with him to the gates”  
“You can stop here now i can make my own way in”  
“Fine i know when i’m not wanted”  
“Don’t be silly auntie Serena of course i want you”  
“It’s just a saying Jason i didn’t mean it” Serena laughed “I will pick you at 3.05 ok”  
“Ok see you”  
“Oh i love you so much” Serena said as she hugged him”  
“Love you too bye” and he was gone running to catch up with his mates.As Serena walked back to the car she heard someone shouting her name.  
“Hi Serena”  
“Hi Charlotte you don’t go to this school do you”  
“No i go to St Thomas mum isn’t feeling well so Hannah’s mum here is taking us”  
“Oh right hello” Serena said to Hannah’s mum. “What's wrong with your mum”  
“I don't know she just cries all the time”  
“Has she said why"  
“ I heard dad something about depression to her he wants her to go to the doctors but she won't. Could you talk to her"  
“I don't know I have got enough problems of my own"  
“Please you are suppose to be her friend”  
“Ok I will try look I better let you go or you will be late”  
“Are we still going out for day in the holidays”  
“We’ll see i have to go see you Charlotte”  
“Bye Serena”

Serena got back in the car. This is my fault she is depressed because of me. No no it's for best she would have dump me any when she finds out I lied to her. Serena put the radio on as she started the car. 

Here we are the two of us together  
Taking this crazy chance to be all alone  
We both know that we should not be alone  
'cause if they found out  
It could mess up, both our happy homes.

I need to see her I have to make sure she is alright Serena thought.

I hate to think about us all meeting up together  
As soon as I look at you it would show on my face  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other  
They can never no,oh no, we can't leave a trace.

No I can't go see her because if I do I will want her I know I will.

Secret lovers that's what we are, we shouldn't be together  
But we can't let go oh no cause we love each other so.

“Oh shut up” Serena said as changed the station to something a bit more upbeat on.

Do you ever feel like a misfit?  
“Yes”  
Everything inside you is dark and twisted.  
“Yes”  
Oh, but it's ok to be different  
'cause baby, so am I (So am I , so am i, so am iiii)

“ You can shut up as well you know nothing” Serena said as pulled up outside Bernie house. There was only Bernie's car on the drive. Marcus must be at work. Just get out the car and knock on the door Serena thought to herself.  
“Right let's do this” Walking up the drive Serena could feel her heart going ten to the dozen she took a deep breath before ringing the bell.  
“Serena what are you doing here”  
“I was worried about you I saw Charlotte on her way to school when I was dropping Jason off and she said you wasn't right that you were crying all the time” Serena noticed how red and sore her eyes were”  
“She shouldn't have said anything”  
“Well I for one am very glad she did now are you going to invite me in or do we have to do this on the doorstep”  
“Sorry we're are my manners come in come on” as soon as they got in the door Serena threw her arms around Bernie and they both stood there crying as the held each other.  
“Do you want a coffee or a tea”  
“Coffee would be great Strong 2 sugars please” wiping her eyes Serena followed Bernie into the kitchen.  
“So erm you took Jason to school today”  
“Not my choice he wanted to go said he was missing his friends”  
“There you go shall we go in the lounge I'm afraid our kitchen chairs are not as comfy as yours”  
“After you”Serena smiled as she followed Bernie and sat at the side of her.” Have you got coaster so I can put my coffee down”  
“Just put it on the table I need a new one anyway”  
“Bernie”  
“Serena” they said at the same time.  
“You go first” Serena said.  
“Right well I just want to know why every time I think we are happy and getting closer than ever you put a spanner in the works I am beginning to think your ex was telling the truth about you”  
“No no she wasn't it's just that”  
“Just what Serena”  
“I don't deserve to be happy”  
“Of course you do everybody does” Bernie said as she put her arm around her.  
“Don’t don't be nice to me please”  
“Why not”  
“Because I am a selfish horrible person” Serena said as she started to cry.  
“No no your not”  
“You don't know me I have lied to you too and I am so sorry”  
“Lied to me about what” just then Serena's phone started to ring.  
“Hello yes that's me. What is she ok I know where it is I work there thank you. I have to go Maureen has been attacked in prison I have to go she is on her way to Holby city hospital now”  
“Give me your keys you can't drive like that”  
“I will be fine”  
“It isn't up for discussion Serena I am coming now get in the car”  
“Can you not go any faster”  
“Serena I am doing the speed limit do you want us to end up in the ED as well”

As they got the hospital Serena ran out of the car into the ED.  
“Hello Miss Campbell”  
“Noel my sister has been brought in Maureen Campbell”  
“Yes she is in theatre at moment then she will be going to AAU”  
“Why didn't one of you ring me the minute she was brought in and now you tell me she is already in theatre”  
“Serena calm down” Bernie said  
“Miss Campbell she didn't want us to ring you”  
“Good job the prison did then isn't it thanks for nothing Noel”

“Serena what you doing here” Ric said as they got on AAU.  
“Why are you not in theatre with my sister”  
Your sister oh Maureen Campbell is your sister”  
Yes yes look who is operating on her if your out here”  
“Mr Hanssan and Zav don't worry she is in good hands Serena were you going you can’t go in there” Serena ran into the theatre just as they were trying to revive her.  
“No no do something please Henrick”  
“You shouldn't be in here Serena”  
“Please please I can't lose her”  
“Miss Campbell I won't tell you again wait Mr Duval she’s back with us”  
“Oh thank God thank you” Serena cried as she fell to her knees.  
“Serena let's wait out here and get a coffee come on”  
“Go with your friend Miss Campbell wait in your office” 

“What do you want to drink” Bernie said as they made there way to the office.  
“Large Shiraz please”  
“I don't think they do that in pulses”  
“Who needs pulses” Serena said as she unlocked the draw beside her and pulled out a bottle of very expensive looking wine and two glasses.  
“Do you want one”  
“I don't think that's a very good idea do you” Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.  
“No you better get me a coffee”  
“I won't be long ok”  
“Oh Bernie this is Jason's school number could you ring them up and tell em what's happening but tell em not to tell Jason”  
“Ok love you” Bernie kissed Serena on the head and headed to the door”  
“Bernie you know I love you don't you”  
“I know won't be long”

Miss Campbell what you did in there was totally unprofessional” Hannsan said as he walked into the office.  
“I know but am sorry can I see her now.  
“Yes she is in the side room we have put her in a induced coma for a while to help her breathe”  
“Right thank you I need to go be with her now”

As Serena walked to the side room and saw Maureen she broke down in tears again and kissed her forehead.  
“What the hell happened to her you lot are supposed to be looking after them” Serena shouted at the prison officer who was stood at the door”  
“Serena it's ok here's your coffee”  
“Thanks can you leave us alone please”  
“I am supposed to stay with her” the officer said”  
“She isn't exactly in a position to do a runner is she” Serena snapped.  
“Ok I will just be outside”  
“ Sit down Serena before you fall down”  
“I’ve let her down Bernie”  
“No you haven't how were you supposed to know this would happen”  
“It's my job to look out for her and I haven't been. I am so sorry Sweetheart” Serena said as she stroked Maureen's hair  
“Why do you think you let her down”  
“I I promised when she was born I would look out for her” Serena choked back the tears.  
“Serena how old were when she was born you must have been just a kid yourself”  
“I was 13 Serena said as she kissed Maureen's hand.  
“Well then besides looking after her was your mum and dad's job not yours”  
“Oh Bernie it was my job because I'm not her sister I'm I'm her mum”  
“What why didn't you tell me”  
“I couldn't tell you the truth you would have hated me you probably do already”  
“I could never hate you tell me from the beginning” Bernie said as she sat at the side of Serena.  
“Me and some friends got drunk one night at this lads house on a bottle of vodka I stole from my parents. He was a year older than me. His parents were at work and everyone else went home and me and this lad was just sat on his sofa talking.  
“Go on”  
“And before I knew what was happening we were upstairs on his bed and he was on top of me pulling down my trousers and pants.His hands were everywhere. Then I felt a sharp pain and realised we were having sex. I wanted to tell him to stop but every time I went to open my mouth he just kept kissing me. He kept saying things like I have wanted to do this to you for so long you are gorgeous” Serena broke down again.  
“You don't have to carry on if you don't want to”  
“No it's time I told you. He made a grunting noise and rolled off of me told me I better get dressed cause his mum would be home soon. I felt so dirty. I got home and went straight in the shower I cried myself to sleep that night”.  
Bernie was shocked at what Serena was saying “When did you find out you were pregnant”  
“I didn't know what was happening at first I noticed that i had missed 2 periods so I went to the library and looked in a medical book about what that could mean. Straight away it said this usually means the lady is expecting a baby. I dropped the book and ran out of there.”  
How did you hide the bump”  
“Baggy jumpers it was the sickness that was the worst. I was in the bath one time and I felt it move for the first time what's when it became real. I hated it Bernie I just wanted it gone. I couldn't have a baby I wanted to go to university to be a surgeon I couldn't do that with a baby could i”  
“So what happened then”  
“Me and my mum were sat watching TV one night when she put her arms around my waist to cuddle me and I jumped away Incase she felt it but she already had. Serena oh my god oh my god you are pregnant she said as she burst into tears. My mum and dad had been trying to have another baby for years but they never managed it. So a couple of weeks later my mum and dad sat me down and told me that me and my mum were going away for a bit till I had the baby and when I have it her and dad will bring it up as their own. I didn't like the idea I told them I just wanted it gone and never to see it anymore but mum said I was being selfish and at least this way I could still see it. But I didn't want to see it I just wanted to pretend it never happened. I told you I was a horrible person”  
“Hey come here listen to me if I was in your position I would probably want the same thing”  
“The birth was the worst the pain was unbearable I could have sworn I was going to to die it was so painful. When she finally came out 22 hours later the nurse went to put her in my arms but I just turned over I didn't want to look at her I hated her Bernie I hated my own daughter.”  
“Oh Serena it must have been awful for you”  
“It was even worse when we got home and people kept coming round to look at baby asking me how I like my new sister. I spent most of my time in my room just to get away from her”.  
“Then what happened”  
“Mum and dad were downstairs and I went into their bedroom and finally looked at her she was fast asleep in her cot i picked” Serena said getting choked up again.  
“You picked what”  
“I picked up a pillow and was just about to put it over her face when she started to cry.  
Bernie I tried to kill her I tried to kill my little girl I told you I was a horrible person”  
“What happened then”  
“I picked her up so my mum wouldn't come up and sat on the bed with her she stopped crying almost instantly when i put her in my arms and she looked up at me I swear to god she smiled at me. That's when I felt it Bernie”  
“Felt what”  
“A overwhelming rush of love oh she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She even has my dimple in her chin. I knew right there and then that I had made the biggest mistake of my life giving her up but it was too late all the papers had been signed she was officially theirs. I promised her there and then I would be the best doctor and surgeon I could be. I would make sure she didn't want for anything and that I would always look out for her and now look at her she is fighting for her life”.  
“This isn’t your fault Serena”  
“You saw her in there Bernie she wasn't breathing I nearly lost her for good”.  
“But she fought back she is a tough just like her mum”  
“I love her so much her and Jason are my world and so are you. I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone of you”  
“It all makes sense now why you are so close to Jason he is your grandson Serena”  
“I know I was with her when she have birth to him she didn't want mum in the room she wanted me in there with her. I cried bucket's when he was born. I was alone with him for a while the nurses took Maureen to give her a bath. I told him I love him so much and that I was his grandma and it would be our little secret and that I would always be there for him no matter what.”  
“Did you name her Maureen”  
“God no that was mum's idea  
When I was with her in the bedroom I called her Eliza because I loved the film My Fair Lady. Before her christening I asked mum if she would change her name to Eliza but she said no then dad said it could be her middle name so I had to settle for that.”  
“ Have you ever thought of telling her the truth”  
“What and have her hating me no I am already going to lose her to god knows how many years in prison. She would get Jason took off me and that would kill me Bernie”. Serena kissed Maureen's cheek and stroked her hair. “ I love you so much” Serena whispered.  
Just then the monitors started to go off.  
“Bernie press the call button she has stopped breathing. Serena started CPR till someone came running in.”  
Serena I will take over Ric said” but Serena carried on.  
“ Serena stop we have got this can you take her out please Bernie”  
“I am not going anywhere I'm not leaving her I can't”  
“Just come outside with me eh come on”  
“Mind your backs please”  
“Ric what's happening”  
“We have to get her back into theatre I'm not going to lie to you Serena it's not looking good I have to get on sorry”  
Bernie grabbed her and held her tightly.  
“I am going to lose her Bernie I know I am”


	13. I am going to lose everything

What's happening I need to get in there”Serena said as she paced the office and headed for the door.   
“Serena stop you can't go in there again you know what happened before they wasn't very impressed”  
“I can't just sit here doing nothing my my daughter could be dying in there” Serena said in hushed tones.   
“Serena she is in good hands. What time does Jason finish school”  
“Oh my god in about 15 mins could you go pick he him up he goes to Wyvern infant and junior school I will call the school now and tell them you are coming for him”  
“Of course do I bring him here or”  
“Yes bring him I need him with me I can explain to him what's happening please what about Charlotte”  
“I rang Hannah’s mum earlier she is going to take her to there house for a few hours”  
“Ok thank you”  
“I better go get Jason I won't be long. Do you want anything to eat bringing back you haven't eaten anything all day”  
“No I'm fine Jason will probably want something though you will have to ask him”  
“Right see you soon”Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek but Serena turned her head to catch her lips and smirked at her.   
“Gotcha”Serena laughed “I love you so much”  
“I love you too see you in a bit”

As Bernie went out Ric came into the office looking troubled.   
“Ric please tell me she ok”  
“She isn't out of the woods by a long shot the liver was more badly damaged then what we first thought”  
“The liver can heal itself sometimes though you know that”  
“Let's hope it does now we are sending her up to ICU they can keep a eye on her better”  
“Ok I will go up there then thank you Ric”

As Serena was sat waiting to go into the ICU she texted Bernie.   
Serena  
They have taken Maureen up to ICU so come up here please xx

Bernie   
Ok we have just got in the car we won't be long. Jason is a bit confused as to why I am picking him up and not you xx

Serena  
Bless him just tell him I will explain everything when you get xx

Bernie   
OK xx

“Miss Campbell you can come through now” Scary Sue said.   
“Thanks my friend and Maureen's son are on there way will you come and get me when they get here please”  
“Of course”

Serena walked into the room and sat at the side of Maureen and held her hand. I cannot lose you I am going to make sure no one ever hurts you again she thought. 

“Hello my darling it's me Serena I don't know if you can hear me I hope not cause you will have heard everything I said before. I am going to get you the best lawyer money can buy and get you out of that place. You and Jason can come and live with me I want you both close. Oh Maureen I have let you down so much but I am going to make it up to you I swear”Serena said as stroked Maureen's head.   
“I love you more than anything in this world you and Jason are my life”she whispered in Maureen's ear and kissed her head. “I have eventually fallen in love with an amazing woman but the only drawback is she is married but she is going to leave her husband when the time is right. I just know you are going to get on with her my darling”  
“Miss Campbell your friend is outside with your nephew”  
“Right thanks I won't be long sweetheart”  
“Auntie Serena we went to McDonald's”  
“Have you know"  
“Why are we here are you sick”  
“No darling come and sit down next to me I need to speak to you and I don't want you to panic alright”   
“Ok”  
“It's your mum Jason someone has hurt her in prison and she is really poorly but she is in the right place and she is getting looked after alright”.   
“Mummy isn't going to die like grandma Addi is she”  
“Jason I wish I could no my love but I just don't know I'm very sorry “Serena grabbed Jason and started to cry. Bernie put her arms around them both and kissed them both on the head.   
“You can give auntie Serena a proper kiss if you want Bernie I know you love her and I know auntie Serena loves you”  
“Jason what did I tell you about not saying anything”Serena said.   
“Nobody can hear me”  
“Do you want to go and see your mummy now”  
“I need the toilet first after drinking all that pop”  
“It's just there do you want me to come with you”  
“No i’m a big boy now “  
“Ok” Serena Smiled” but come straight back and don’t talk to anyone”  
“I won’t”  
“Bernie we have to be more careful or he is going to blurt it out in front of someone he shouldn’t”  
“At this moment in time i don’t really care all i care about is you and getting you through this”  
“Ric said her liver had been badly damaged he doesn’t know if she will make it” serena said as she choked back the tears.  
“And if she does make it are you going to tell her the truth about you and her”  
“Oh yeah cause that will make her feel loads better won’t it. What i am supposed to say you nearly died but hey it’s alright cause i am your real mum and i gave you up cause i didn’t want you i’m sure that will go down like a lead balloon”  
“You do you mean you are my mummy’s real mum” Jason said as he stood there.  
“Jason i can explain”  
“You didn’t want her you gave her away why would you do that I HATE YOU” Jason said as he ran off down the hall.  
“JASON COME BACK you go sit with Maureen while i go after him”  
“Ok”

Serena ran as fast as she could but she couldn’t find him anywhere. Where are you she thought as she looked all over. After about 30 mins she decided to have a look outside. Then she saw in him in the peace garden.  
“Leave me alone auntie Serena or should i call you grandma”  
“Jason please let me explain”  
“I don’t want to hear it you lied to us"  
“I had no choice sweetheart i was just a kid myself i wasn’t much older then you are now”  
“There is always a choice my mummy was only young when she had me but she didn't get rid of me. Why didn’t you want my mummy”  
“Jason your mummy was 4 years older when she had you things were different then. I was only 13 years old i couldn’t bring up a baby i had no money or anything. So grandma Addi said she would bring mummy up as her own so at least that way i could see her every day”  
“I take it mummy doesn’t know about all this”  
“No and Jason please you must not tell her i need to do that myself”  
“Shall i just add it to the rest of secrets about you Grandma”  
“I am so sorry you have to believe me i love you and your mummy so much i know it’s a lot to take in”  
“When mummy wakes up you have to tell her she should know”  
“I will i promise”  
“Good and when we get back to yours tonight i want you to call someone to come and get me i don’t want to live with you you’re not my auntie Serena anymore”  
“Please Jason don’t do this i can’t lose you your my world i promise i will look after you i won’t ever leave you” begged Serena.  
“You left my mummy you will probably get fed up of me soon”  
“No no that will never happen and I didn't get fed up of your mummy i love her and you so much please Jason i am begging you if i lost you as well it would kill me”  
“No it wouldn’t i want to see mummy now”  
“Alright come on then” Serena reached her hand to hold Jason’s but he just ignored her and walk in front. When they got back upstairs Serena pulled Jason to one side and kneeled down in front of him,  
“Mummy is attached to a lot of machines that are helping her breath but i don’t want you want to be scared by them ok”  
“Ok”  
“Is everything alright” Bernie said as Serena shook her head”  
“Can you leave me and mummy alone please”  
“Jason”  
“Just leave us alone”  
“Ok ok Jason we will just be outside if you need us” Bernie said.

“What’s going on Serena”   
“He hates me that’s what’s going on oh god i wish i it was me laying in that in bed” Serena cried.  
“You don’t mean that”  
“Oh i do i’ve lost them Bernie Jason said Jason said he doesn’t want to live with me anymore”  
“He will come round once he has calmed down i’m sure”  
“No he won’t you didn’t see him out there he could hardly bare to look at me. He said that when we get home i have got ring social services up to come and get him. My whole world has fallen apart. I told you that you would be better off without me”  
“I am not leaving you look i am going to go get Charlotte and take her home Marcus will be back now and then i will come right back ok”  
“No you need to be with your family not some screwed up idiot”  
“Hey look at me you are my family now too and i am not going to lose you” Bernie said as she held Serena face in her hands and wiped the tears with her thumb.  
“I don’t want to lose you either i have lost enough people i love today”  
“We will sort it when i get back i promise i won’t be long an hour at the most i love you Serena Wendy Campbell” Bernie said as she kissed her lovingly on the lips.  
“I love you too don’t be long will you”  
“I won’t see you later  
Serena watched Bernie walk away and tried to wipe her face the best she could as walked back to room door she knock on the door and poked her round.  
“Can i come in” she whispered  
“Yes when will she wake up”  
“I don’t know my darling i wish i did”Serena said as she sat   
down next him.  
“Where is my grandpa  
“Jason you know grandpa George died before you was born”  
“No my real Grandpa”Jason said as he moved closer to   
Serena and started playing with her hair.   
“I don't know I haven't seen him for over 25 years his family moved away I don't even know where they went"  
“I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier I didn't mean what i said” Jason said as he got off his chair and onto Serena"s knee.  
“Which bit didn't you mean"Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“When i said I hated you if mummy heard me talking to you like that I would be in big trouble. Mummy thinks the world of you she looks up to you your her big sister. You can do no wrong in her eyes.  
“She won't think that when she knows the truth she will hate me and I know she will definitely get you taken away from me" Serena said as she held Jason closer to her.  
“I won't let them take me I want to be with you”  
“You do"  
“Yes"  
“Good because I want to be with you"  
“I love you grandma" Jason whispered in her ear. Serena couldn't help the smile that came to her lips . She gave Jason a big hug and whispered in his ear “I love you too my gorgeous grandson". They both started to cry with happiness.  
“This will be our little secret” Jason said.  
“I wish it could stay a secret but your mummy is going to find out sooner or later and I would rather she heard it from me I owe her that much"  
“I want to be there when you tell her I can hold your hand so you won't be scared”  
“That's very kind of you sweetheart but it's something I will need to do myself I owe your mummy that much”

 

“Sorry I took so long Serena Charlotte wanted me to help her with her homework”  
“It's fine me and this one here have been having a good talk”  
Serena said as she looked down at Jason who was now fast asleep with his head on Serena’s knee.   
“Good”  
“Am I OK to come in Ric said”  
“Of course”  
“Someone's tired look Serena why don't you take him home. There is no change in her condition and if anything happens we will ring you I promise”  
“What do you think Bernie”  
“Jason could really do with been in bed it's not fair to keep here all night”  
“Ok but if there is any change any change at all I want to know I will be back first thing in the morning.   
“Let me take him to the car you go say goodnight to Maureen”  
“Thank you” Serena kissed Maureen's head “I am going home home darling but I will be back first thing in the morning I promise. When you find out the truth please don't hate me I love you and will always love you whatever you choose to do that will never change. Goodnight my little girl"

 

Back at the car Bernie had fasten Jason in she stood there and looked at him he may be small for his age but he is such a wise kid.  
“You ok you looked miles away there” Serena Said as she walked closer to the car"  
“Sorry I was just watching jason sleeping he looks so small”  
“He is small compared to Charlotte. Let's get him home to bed shall we. Bernie thank you for being with me today you didn't have to but I really appreciate it” Serena said as they got in the car and held Bernie’s hand.   
“I will always be there for you”  
“I don't deserve you”  
“I don't deserve you we are in this together I have decided I am going to see a solicitor as soon as I can and start divorce proceedings”  
“Are you sure that this I mean i am what you want”  
“I have never been so sure about anything. I can move in with you and we can do this properly be a family together all 5 of us it is what we want isn't it”  
“Yes yes of course it is but are you really sure”  
“I am sure me you our two children and our grandson” Bernie smiled.   
“Why couldn't I have met you years ago I love you Bernie Wolfe” Serena grabbed Bernie and held her tightly.  
“I love you too”  
“This is fantastic this is all I have ever wanted” Serena cried. They drove all the way with Serena’s hand on Bernie’s thigh they kept glancing at other and smiling. When they pulled up at Serena’s house Bernie told her she would carry Jason upstairs to bed. Once he was undressed and asleep in bed they went downstairs and relaxed on the sofa.   
“Are you going to have something to eat now I could order us a takeaway”  
“Are you going to have something with me then cause I haven't seen you eat all day either”  
“Yeah what do you fancy”  
“Apart from you I fancy a curry” Serena smirked.   
“Right then why don't you go have a nice bath or shower and I will go for us a curry”  
“No how about you do the order on the app and we take a shower together”  
“Serena I don't think that's a good idea you have had a tough couple of days”  
“I know that but just for a while I want to feel normal again I want you I need to feel you”Serena said a she started kissing all around Bernie’s face then he lips”Please make love to me”  
“Lead the way beautiful”

As they got into Serena’s bedroom they started to take each others clothes off they both got into the shower and almost immediately Bernie got down on her knees and lifted one of Serena’s legs over her shoulder and began sucking and licking at her clit. Serena moaned out with pleasure”Bernie please I need you I need to feel you inside me please”. Bernie smiled up at her and plunged 2 fingers inside Serena and began to find a rhythm. “Oh yes right there oh my god” Serena said as she started to reach out to find something to grab hold of.   
“Bernie please make me come I need to come”  
Bernie began sucking Serena’s clit while still plunging her fingers in and out making Serena moan even louder.   
“Yes yes oh my god” she screamed as her orgasm took over her body. She reached out and helped Bernie back up they kissed passionately.   
“I am surprised Jason hasn't come running in here to make sure your alright blinking heck Serena you were so loud then”  
Who's fault is that you shouldn't be so good should you”   
“Come on lets get something to eat am starving now”

Curry all eaten Bernie took the plates in the kitchen and came back to find Serena falling asleep on the sofa she looked so beautiful laying there. It made Bernie’s heart melt.   
“Serena come on let's get you to bed shall we”  
“Mmm is that a offer”  
“No greedy come on let me put you in bed”

Once Serena was in bed Bernie just stood at the side of her.   
“I suppose you have to go now”  
“Yes it's getting late”  
“Will you just lay with me for a minute please” Bernie got on the bed and pulled Serena close.   
“This is nice I wish we could stay like this forever Bernie”  
“Me too won't be long I promise”  
“I want your face to be the last thing i see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up”  
“So do I look I will come round round tomorrow when I have dropped Charlotte off and school ok”  
“I will more then likely be at the hospital so text me first ok”  
“OK see you tomorrow sweet dreams I love you”  
“I love you too night my darling” Serena said as she drifted off to sleep. 

Bernie left the bedroom and sneaked into Jason's to make sure he was ok he was fast asleep she walked over to him and covered him back up cause he had kicked his quilt off. She gave him a kiss goodnight on his head and whispered you are a very lucky boy. Bernie let herself out and drove all the way home. As she got back Marcus was still up.   
“Where have you been all this time”  
“I told you I was at the hospital with Serena her sister is really ill she is my friend Marcus she did help are daughters or have you forgotten that”  
“Of course I haven't I'm sorry”  
“How is her sister”  
“Not looking good I said I would go with her tomorrow when I have dropped Charlotte off I take it that's OK with you”  
“Of course it is I'm not your keeper I am going up now are you going to join me”Marcus said as kissed Bernie on the cheek.   
“I will be up in a minute”

As she got into bed Marcus wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck and he moved his hands to feel her breasts.   
“Marcus I am not in mood I am tired”  
“Oh come on Bernie we haven't done it in ages I miss you please let me make love to you” Bernie started to feel sorry for him so she turned on her back and let him climb on top of her. His hands were everywhere she couldn't wait for it to be over and then when he entered her all she could think about was Serena.   
I wish he hurry up and just come Bernie thought. Then he just moaned and rolled off her kissed her on the mouth and went to sleep. I'm so sorry Serena she thought as sleep took over.


	14. What have i done

“Grandma Serena wake up I'm going to be late for the centre”  
“Oh Jason I love that you are calling me that but for now why don't you just call me auntie Serena”  
“OK sorry are you going to get up “  
“Why don't you just leave going to the centre this week maybe go next week”  
“No I want to go it might take my mind off things”  
“Alright alright go get dressed and I will get you some breakfast”

“Right young man what do you want to eat” Serena said as she ruffled his hair.   
“Can I have coco pops please gran auntie Serena”  
“Of course you can”  
“Are you going to tell mummy when she wakes up”  
“I don't think I have much choice do i”  
“I won't say anything I don't want to get you into trouble”   
“I know that sweetheart but I think she needs to know don’t you”  
“I suppose so but what if she gets angry and doesn’t let me see you anymore”  
“Then i will fight her tooth and nail no one and i mean no one is ever going to stop me from seeing you”  
“Promise”  
“I promise now eat up and let’s get you to the centre then i can get to the hospital”  
“Will you pick me up from centre”  
“I thought you came back in the bus with your friends”  
“I do usually but i just want you to pick me up ok”  
“Yes boss” Serena said as she saluted him” Right if you have finished go get your coat on and let’s go”

 

Bernie pulled up outside Charlotte’s friends house but she was miles away in her head she can’t tell Serena about what happened last week because she had promised her that she wouldn’t have sex with Marcus.  
“Mum am talking to you”  
“Sorry love i was miles away there what were you saying”  
“I was saying are you going to the hospital again today”  
“I told Serena i would yes why”  
“Nothing give her a hug from me will you”  
“Will do right you better go Hannah is waiting for you at door”  
“See you later mum love you”  
“Bye love you too”

Serena decided to get a coffee from pulses before she went up to ICU.  
“Morning Miss Campbell”  
“My usual please Amanda”  
“Your here early” Ric said as he walked up beside her.  
“Yes i have just dropped Jason off at the centre he goes there every Monday in the holiday's so i can stay with her for the day has there been any changes”  
“No i have just been up there she is still the same i’m afraid”  
“Right i best get up there see you later”   
I better text Bernie and let her know that i am here she thought”

Serena  
I am at the hospital xx

Bernie  
I am on my way won’t be long xx

Serena  
Alright i love you xx

Bernie  
Ditto xx

Serena walked onto ICU and went into Maureen’s room. She sat at the side of her and kissed her head.  
“Morning sweetheart”  
“Morning Miss Campbell i have just come to give Maureen a wash if that's ok with you” Scary Sue said.  
“It’s alright just fetch leave me the bowl the flannel and the towel and i will do it myself”  
“Miss Campbell are you sure”  
“Am positive i am quite capable of washing my own my own sister thank you very much Sue”  
“Ok i will leave you to it then just give me shout if you need anything”  
“Right then madam lets give you a little wash eh. Can you remember when you were little and you would only let me wash and brush your hair because you said mum hurt you too much. You were like my little shadow you followed me everywhere. 

Bernie looked through the window and saw Serena gently washing Maureen. I bet she would have been a great mum if she would have been given the chance no matter how old she was Bernie thought.  
“Am i alright to come in”  
“Of course you are Maureen my friend Bernie has come back to see you again good morning you” Serena said as gave Bernie a chaste kiss on her lips and Bernie hugged her tight  
“That’s from Charlotte”  
“Bless her”  
“Did you sleep ok”  
“I haven't slept that well the past week if I'm honest”  
“So still no change then”  
“Nope none at all. There all finished does that feel better eh gorgeous”  
“Can she actually hear you”  
“I don’t know I'd like to think she can”  
“Where’s Jason”  
“At the centre he wanted to be with his friends .He woke me up me up this morning and he called me grandma.   
“That’s so sweet”  
“It was the best sound in the world but i told him it would be better just for now that he still called me aunty Serena. “Hi ric”  
“Serena Miss wolfe right they gave Maureen another scan last night and there is nothing on her brain so we are going to try and take her out of the coma today”  
“Isn’t that a bit quick”  
“It's been a week Serena If she shows any signs of having any breathing problems we will put her back under again but we have to try”  
“When you do it can i be with her please”  
“Of course i will just get everything sorted and i will back soon”  
“I hope she wakes up i just want to hear her voice again Bernie even thought she will probably hate me when i tell the truth”  
“She might not she might be alright with it”  
“Fingers crossed is Marcus alright with you coming here every day”  
“Yes fine he is always asking how Maureen is”  
“Good and he doesn’t suspect anything”  
“Not a thing look i am going to go get a coffee do you want anything”  
“No thanks i have just had one look are you ok if you don’t want to be here you only have to say”  
“I want to be here i want be near you”  
“You just don’t seem yourself this week you have had a worried look on your face all week like there is something on your mind”  
“I’m fine really i won’t be long”  
“I don’t believe her do you Maureen i know she is hiding something from me. They are going to try and wake you up in a bit. Please please don’t hate me Maureen I did what I thought was the best”

 

“Right Serena we are going to try now ok” Ric said  
“Yes” she said as she held Maureen’s hand.”i’m scared Bernie”  
“I’m here it’s ok” Bernie said. 

Maureen’s started coughing and choking as they removed the pipe from her throat and her eyes began to flicker open.  
“Oh my god she is opening her eyes Maureen its ok i’m here Serena’s here” she said as she stroked her hair. As the tube came out Bernie finally saw her face fully and she was shocked to see how much she looked like Serena even down to cleft chin,  
“My god she is your double”  
“Do you think so”  
“Oh yes”  
“Hello my darling it’s alright you’re going to be alright now” 

After about 15 minutes she tried to speak.  
“Sere” Maureen mumbled  
“I’m here save your energy just concentrate on your breathing sweetheart. Well Ric”  
“Her sats are all good bp’s good we will just have keep an eye on her i will be back in a bit”  
“I have missed you so much. Do you want some water just nod your head if you do” which she did” ok let’s sit you up a bit there you go”  
“Thank you” she crocked  
“Your welcome”  
“Where's Jason”  
“He is at the centre don't worry he is fine I will bring him to see you in a bit”  
“Ok is he alright”  
“He is fine he’s missing you”  
“Who are you”   
Maureen said slowly at she looked at Bernie.   
“I'm Bernie I am Serena’s”  
“She is my girlfriend Maureen”  
“Look I am going to leave you to it I will come round to yours later ok”  
“Ok I love you” Serena said as she walked up to Bernie.   
“Ditto see you later”  
“Are you sure you ok you’re worrying me now”  
“Am fine go be with Maureen I will see you later”  
“Ok see you later”  
“She seems nice better than, Grace I didn't like her”  
“Yeah I know you made that quite clear every time you saw her”  
“Well she wasn't good enough for you”Maureen said as she reached out for Serena’s hand. “I suppose I will be going back to prison soon now I am awake”  
“Don't think about that yet anyway I have got you the best lawyer money can buy the practice said as soon as you are up to it I have got to give them a ring so he can come and see you”  
“You can't afford that”  
“Yes I can I have my savings I will use that”  
“No i won't let you that is your money for your old age you worked hard for that I will just take my chance with the budget lawyer the coppers give me”  
“Listen to me I am doing this whether you like it or not so don't argue with your big sister I am going to get you out of there if it's the last thing i do”  
“Why are doing all this for me you do more than enough for us already”  
“Your my family that's why you and Jason your the only family I have got we have to stick together”  
“Yeah cause that's what's family and sister's do isn't it” Maureen said as she let go of Serena’s hand and looked the other way.   
“Hey what's wrong”Serena said nervously.   
“How long are you going to keep lying to me Serena”  
“I don't know what your talking about”  
“Oh i think you do I know your not my sister I know you are my biological mum”  
“How how do you know ” Serena stuttered.   
“I have known since I was 4 years old I heard ‘mum and dad and you talking that day you got into medical school. Mum said to you now Serena aren't you glad we took Maureen off your hands and brought her up as our own as this wouldn't be happening would it if you had kept her.   
“You heard that”  
“Yes I also heard you say I would have found a way no matter what you say mum she will always be my daughter and I will always love her more than anything in this world”  
“You can remember all that”  
“It's not something you forget is it”  
“Why did you never say anything when you found out”  
“I didn't think anyone would listen to me. Anyway you were off to university and you were so excited you were finally going to be a doctor you had always wanted to be. I wasn't going spoil that for you. I didn't want you to go away because I knew I would miss you so much that's why I used to get dad to help me write to you and I used to ask you to ring me all the time”  
“Oh sweetheart I missed you too. Do you remember the day I went to university and you hugged me and told me you loved me more than anyone else in the world.   
“I did and now apart from Jason I still do.”  
“You broke my heart that day I wanted to tell you there and then that I was your mum but I lost my nerve”  
“Did you never wonder why I always followed you around when you came back for the holidays I just wanted to be near you. You took me everywhere with you and I loved it just me and you together”  
“Is that why you wanted me there with you when you gave birth to Jason”  
“Yes I wanted you to be one of the first people to see your grandchild. I didn't want mum there cause I heard her say to you like mother like daughter she can't keep her legs closed either when I told them I was pregnant at 16. I wanted to run in and say to her don't you dare talk to her like that but I just knew she would kick off even more”.   
“She kicked off alright she was adamant that you should get the baby adopted as she wasn't going to bail you out like she did me. I promised her as long as you could look after it then I would buy you everything that you needed and I would get and pay for somewhere for you to live”  
“Do you know what I heard her say dad on night. I heard her say I wish we would have made Serena get her adopted   
“Maureen I am so sorry you had hear all that” Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Maureen and whispered I love you so much my darling girl I wished I had the courage just to tell you and to take you with home with me”  
“I love you too mum I always have and I always will”  
“Me too oh sweetheart that's sounds so good you finally calling me mum I have waited 27 years to hear you call me that”  
“Who is my dad”  
“His name is Robbie Metcarf and I haven't seen him since before you were born his parents moved away I don't know where to”  
“Does he even know about me”  
“No he doesn't I wanted to tell him but mum said no because it would be all over town and she didn't want everyone knowing her daughter was a little trollop” Serena said as she began to cry”  
“My god she was really something wasn't she”  
“She was doing what she thought was the best”  
“Don't make excuses for her she was a nasty old cow how dad ever put up with her I will never know. So enough about her how did you meet Bernie”  
“I operated on her daughter and there was just something between us”  
“She has a daughter   
“Yes she is the same age as Jason”  
“So where's her dad does she don't see him”  
“Er yes they live with him Bernie is married”  
“What you always said you would never get involved with a married woman”  
“I know I did but you can't help who you fall in love with and I love her so much. She is going to leave him”  
“I don't want you to get hurt but that's what they all say”  
“No she is then we can all be together like a proper family all 5 of us”  
“5 of us”  
“Yes me Bernie you Charlotte and Jason I want you and Jason to come and live with me when all this is over”  
“Really you want me to live with you”  
“Of course I do you're my little girl and I am going to care of you from now on”  
“I don't know how long I will be going to prison for yet do i”  
“I have told you I am going to sort that out this lawyer he is supposed to be the best one in Holby”  
“You have got it all worked out haven't you”  
“You bet all you have to do is concentrate on getting better let your mum worry about the rest” Serena said smiling. 

Maureen nodded off she looked so peaceful Serena couldn't take her eyes of her. She looked at the clock and realised it was nearly time to pick Jason up. A nurse came in to do her obs.   
“When she wakes up will you tell her I am going to pick Jason up. I will let her rest for today and I will bring her son to see her tomorrow”  
“Of course I will”  
“Thank you”  
Serena kissed her cheek “I love you see you tomorrow”

On the way to the centre Serena kept thinking about Bernie. Why isn't she telling me she loves my anymore. She is ashamed of me for having a baby so young that's it I bet and she is too nice to say it. She is trying to let you down gently Serena. 

“Auntie Serena you came”Jason said as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist”  
“I told you I would”  
“You look happier than you did this morning”  
“I am I have some good news for you”  
“What is it”  
“Mummy woke up today she is going to absolutely fine”  
“YES YES Jason shouted “Can I go see her”  
“She is resting for now I will take you to see her tomorrow I promise. Oh and other thing”Serena said as she held Jason tight and put her nose to his ”You can call me grandma as much as you want now because mummy knows about me she has known since she was little girl but she didn't say anything”  
“So she isn't mad at you”  
“No”  
“And she isn't going to stop me seeing you”  
“No darling she isn't and I am going make sure she doesn't have to spend years in prison away from us either”  
“That's fantastic I love you grandma Serena”  
“I love you too my beautiful grandson. Let's go home eh and have some tea”  
“Can we pick up a pizza from Asda on the way home please”  
“You can have anything you want come on let's go home”  
“Is Bernie coming round tonight”  
“I don't know I will text her see if she wants to come for pizza”

Serena  
Hi babe are you coming over tonight xx

Bernie   
No Charlotte isn't feeling well sorry xx

Serena  
What's wrong with her xx

Bernie  
She has got stomach ache and says she feels sick xx

Serena   
Bless her give her a big hug from me see you later love you xx

Bernie   
Yes see you later xx

Why didn't she say she loved me that's probably because she doesn't love me anymore. I am going to find out what the hell is going on. Serena picked up her phone to ring Bernie but there was no answer.   
“Bernie it's me look I know something is wrong. You haven't been yourself all week. You know you can tell me anything don't you.Why have you stopped telling me you love me. Is it because of what I told you. Do you want to finish with me now. Please ring me I need to speak to you. I love you and that will never change speak to you tomorrow maybe goodnight”

“Hello young man I hope you have wash behind your ears”   
“Of course is the pizza nearly ready I'm hungry”  
“Your always hungry”  
“I'm a growing lad my mummy says”  
“You are I tell you what why don't you pick us out a film to watch and we will eat our pizza in here tonight while we watch it is that ok with you”  
“Yeah as seen as we are doing things we don't normally do can I have a can of coke please grandma Serena”  
“Oh I don't know about that mummy doesn't let you have it does she”  
“But mummy isn't here is she” Jason whispered in her ear.   
“Just the one don't tell on me will you”  
“I won't I promise”  
“You have got me wrapped around your little finger haven't you young man” Serena said as she held his face in her hands.   
“That's impossible you wouldn't fit round my little finger grandma”  
“It's just a saying darling”

 

Pizza all eaten Serena and Jason was sat comfy on the sofa. Serena with her feet up and Jason curled up beside her as she played with his hair. This is bliss Serena thought just imagine how good it will be when Bernie, Charlotte and Maureen are here too. My family all together. Mind you not that I think that is going to happen now. I have to find out what's wrong with Bernie.   
“Can I call you grandma all the time now”Jason said as he looked up at her with his big brown eyes.   
“If that's what you want to call me I would really like that if that”  
“Can i ask you something” “Anything”  
When I was born mummy said you cried when you saw me why”  
“Because you were so beautiful and still are and i was so happy I had a grandson and a nephew all rolled into one”  
“Why didn't you have anymore children when you was older”  
“I just didn't find anyone I wanted settle down and have children with until now and now it's probably too late for me too have one”  
“Why”  
“Well when a woman gets to a certain age she is too old to have a baby”  
“Your not old you’re only 40” “That's sometimes old to have a baby”  
“Would you like to have another baby though if it was possible”  
“It would love to but it’s never going to happen” Serena said with tears in her eyes  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you” he said as he put his arms around her neck to hug her”  
“It's ok I'm fine come on mister it's time for bed”  
“OK your the boss”  
“Yes I am cheeky” she laughed. 

“Are you comfy”  
“Yes thank you”  
“I have enjoyed it tonight just me and you”  
“So have I goodnight sweetheart” Serena said as she kissed Jason and walked to the door.   
“Goodnight grandma” Serena loved that sound she will never get tired of him calling her that. Serena decided to have a early night herself now everything have calmed down she hoped that she would sleep better tonight. 

Bernie sat on the bathroom floor and waited her stomach was doing summer salts she was so nervous. When the two minutes were up she stood up and looked No No No this can't be happening I can't be pregnant Serena is going to go mad.


	15. What's going on

“It had been 6 days since Serena had seen or heard anything from Bernie. She had lost count how many messages and how many times she had tried to ring her. This is it I have lost her I knew she would hate me when she found out the truth about me. I could go round but what if Marcus is there. I miss her so much I don't want to lose her but it looks like I already have. I will text her again. 

Serena   
Bernie are you alright why are you ignoring me. If you don't want to be with me anymore I would rather you just tell me. I miss you so much xx

Still no answer I better get Jason up and get to the hospital. Serena got in the shower and got herself dressed. She knocked on Jason’s door to wake him up.

“Jason are you awake” but there was no answer she went inside but he wasn’t there. “Jason Jason where are you” she shouted as she ran down the stairs.  
“I’m in the lounge”  
“Why didn’t you wake me up.What you looking at” Serena said as she sat down beside him on the sofa.  
“Your photo album is that you and mummy”  
“Yes yes it is that one was from party grandma Addi and grandpa George threw for me to celebrate me getting into University”  
“What about this one”  
“That was when i took your Mummy to Blackpool for a week in the holidays we had a great time just me and her”  
“You both look really happy”  
“We were”  
“Are you alright”  
“Yes i’m fine right let's get you some breakfast and then we can go see mummy”  
“I have already had breakfast”  
“Have you now what you had”  
“Frosties is that ok”  
“Of course it is right get your shoes on then we can go see mummy”  
“Ok grandma Serena”  
As Jason was putting his shoes shoes on Serena checked her mobile for the what seemed like the hundreth time but still nothing from Bernie.  
“Right in you get fasten your seat belt on then we can go” 

“Just as Serena was about to start the car her phone went.

Bernie  
Sorry i haven't been in touch. I have just got a lot of things on my mind at the minute xx

“Serena   
Like what can i help xx

Bernie  
Not really xx

Serena  
You can tell me xx

Bernie  
I can’t tell you xx

Serena   
Why not is it because of me and maureen. You are ashamed of me aren't you xx

Bernie  
Not everything is about you Serena

Serena  
I never said it was. Please Bernie just tell me what’s wrong i might be able to help. Why don’t you come round tonight when Jason is in bed and we can talk. xx

Bernie  
I don’t know if that’s such a good idea xx

Serena  
Why isn’t it i miss you so much. I love you and i need to know if you still love me or if i am just waiting my time here xx

Bernie  
I will come over tonight about 8 is that ok xx

“Are we setting off or what”  
“Two minutes Jason”

Serena  
Yes of course i’ll see you then xx

Bernie  
Ok xx

“Right let’s go”  
“It’s about time”  
“Patience young man”

“When they got the hospital Maureen was looking loads brighter and she was sat in a chair now not in bed.   
“Mummy” Jason said as he ran up to her and gave her hug.  
“Hello baby are you ok”  
“Yes Grandma isn’t in a very good mood this morning”  
“Why what's up”  
“Nothing i’m fine Maureen just leave it”  
“She hasn’t seen Bernie for days i think they have fallen out”  
“Jason hush please” Serena snapped.  
“Jason why don’t you go in the playroom next door”  
“If you want me to go just say”  
“He is getting a right cheeky little bugger”Serena said.   
“So are you going to tell me what’s up”  
“I would if I knew what was wrong. I haven't seen or heard anything from her since she was here last. She has been ignoring my calls and my text's. Then this morning she finally got back to me”  
“And what"  
“I don't know she is going to come round tonight. I thought she was different from the other women I have been with but now I'm not so sure. I think I was just some sort of experiment for her" Serena said as she started to cry.  
“Give us a hug"  
“Am alright really”  
“I want to give you hug now do as your told and come here” Maureen said as she opened her arms out for serena. Serena sobbed as she held Maureen tightly.  
“I'm sorry you have got enough on your plate with me crying all over"  
“That's what family's do they are there for each other beside i have to get all the hugs I can off you cause they will be sending me back to prison soon for God knows how long"  
“Let's see what this lawyer says when he comes today”  
“I'm still not happy about you using your savings it's not too late I can still us one of lawyer's from the Copper's”  
“No way listen to me your my daughter and I am only doing what any mother would do. Beside I have got a lot of making up to do haven't I"  
“No you haven't you were still always there for me and Jason”  
“I love you so much you and Jason” Serena said as she put Maureen's face in her hands and kissed the top of her head.  
“We love you too I just wish you could be happy and settle down with someone”  
“I am beginning to think that will never happen I thought I had finally found that person in Bernie but it looks like that's not to me”  
“You love her don't you”  
“So much I knew I shouldn't have got involved with her but I just couldn't help myself”  
“Maueen your lawyer is here” the nurse said  
“Bring him then thanks.   
“I will go see if Jason is ok let you talk to him on your own ok"  
“AlrIght but don't be long will you cause I want you here"  
“Ok"  
“Miss Maureen Campbell”  
“Yes that's me hi"  
“ Morning I'm Robbie Metcalf my company sent me on behalf of Mr Hartley who was supposed to be handling your case but unfortunately he is in hospital”  
“Right hello Robbie Metcalf” not my dad Robbie Metcalf no it can't be Maureen thought.  
“Right let's start shall we”  
“Sorry about that Jason's ok he is going to fletcher’s to play with kids”  
“Ok Mr Metcalf”  
“Robbie please"  
“Robbie this is my mum Serena Campbell”  
“What the hell are you doing here”Serena snarled “  
“He is the Lawyer mum”  
“No it can't be Serena is it really you”  
“How many other Serena Campbell’s do you know now get out”  
“but I'm here to represent”  
“I will find someone else now get out”  
“Fine bye”  
“Go after him”  
“Why should I”  
“He's my dad isn't”  
“Yes but we don't need him”  
“Please mum just go talk to him”  
“Ok ok”Serena sighed “Robbie wait up”  
“What's going on I haven't seen you for over 20 odd years and you are acting like crazy woman”  
“Stop acting like you don't know”  
“I don't”  
“That beautiful young lady in there is the baby you told me to get rid of ah penny dropped now has it”  
“Mum said you had got rid of it”  
“You told your mum about the baby"   
“No your mum did”  
“No she wouldn't have she wanted it just kept between me her and dad due to the fact she was ashamed of me”  
“That was why we left town dad said he wasn't sticking around for the backlash”  
“Typical man when the going gets tough fuck off"  
“You're mam came round and said you were getting rid of It”  
“Well I didn't mum and dad brought her up as their own and she is fantastic young lady”  
“Not that fantastic she looking at a ten stretch inside for drugs she is nothing but trouble you should have got rid of her when you had the chance”  
Serena saw red and push him up against the wall with one hand around his throat.”Don't you ever talk about my daughter like that she is worth ten if you”  
“I tell you what your still a looker Serena I don't suppose you fancy carrying on where we left off all those years ago do you”  
“You really are something else aren't you”  
“You let me have my way with you before so why not again”  
“Well let me see for one i am not that desperate and two not only are you barking up the wrong tree you are in the wrong forest altogether”  
“What's that supposed to mean”  
“I'm gay you disgusting little man”  
“What you looking at”Robbie said” Serena turned round to see who he was talking to.   
“Bernie what you doing here” she said breathless.   
“I was going to give you a hand with this pratt but it looks you are handling it pretty well yourself. Are you ok” Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena’s shoulder.   
“Yes this idiot was just leaving”  
“You can't make me if she is my daughter I have got a right to see her”  
“What do you mean if you are the only man I have ever slept with”  
“And I am supposed to believe that am I after you slept with me at such a young age you are nothing but a little slapper”  
“Don't you ever speak to her like that”Bernie said as she grabbed hold of him”  
“Bernie leave him he isn't worth it”  
“I don't believe you have only ever slept with one man your entire life”  
“It's the truth sleeping with you put me off men for life”  
“Look she has told you to go now go”  
“And who the hell are you”  
“She is my close friend now get lost before I spoil my manners”  
“Fine I will see you around Serena”  
“Don't bank on it”  
“You haven't seen the last of me Serena”  
“Just go”

“Are you OK your shaking”  
“Am fine I thought I wasn't going to see you till tonight”  
“I wanted to see you I miss you”  
“I've missed you too” Serena sighed said as she put her arms around Bernie’s waist and pulled her close. “Why have you been ignoring my calls and texts I thought you had gone off me”  
“That will never happen I love you”  
“I love you I don't want to lose you”  
“Your not going to lose me your stuck with me now”  
“That's all I want kiss me please”  
“Here”  
“Here”  
Bernie gently put her lips to Serena’s and kissed her. Serena wasted no time tracing Bernie’s bottom lip with her tongue asking for access with Bernie accepted. When they came up for air they put their heads together and looked into each others eyes.   
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bernie Wolfe. I have never felt this way before about anyone”  
“I feel exactly the same.I will love you till the day I die Campbell”  
“Then pack yours and Charlotte's things and come and move in with me and Jason please”  
“I wish it was that easy my darling”  
“It is that easy if you really want to be with me”  
“If it was just me I would but there's Charlotte to think about I promise you won't have to wait much longer”  
“Ok I better go and see Maureen's alright you coming in”  
“If course I am”Bernie said holding out her hand for Serena to take. 

“Where have you been what's happened. I take it you two are OK now”  
“Yes we are and everything's fine my love”  
“What did he say when you told him he was my dad”  
“Nothing really let's not talk about him please. I will ring round first thing on the morning and get you another lawyer”  
“OK come im hi Mr Griffin”  
“Maureen how you feeling”  
“Loads better thanks”  
“Good I think we can probably discharge you at the end the week”  
“Ric she isn't ready yet” Serena said as she pulled him to one side”can't you keep her a bit long I don't want her to go back to that place yet”  
“Serena we need the bed and she is getting stronger everyday I'm sorry”  
“Some friend you are”  
“It's fine really mum I have to go back sometime”  
“Mum I thought you was her sister”  
“No I'm her mum so feel free to go add it to the hospital grapevine”  
“Serena I wouldn't do that you should know me by now”  
“Sorry but really I am not bothered who knows this is my family” Serena said as she held Maureen's hand.   
“I will leave you to it”  
“Bernie are alright you have gone green”  
“I just feel a bit excuse me” Bernie said as she ran out the room”  
“I won't be long I'm just going to make sure she alright”

There can't be that much more to come up surely she thought as she sat on the toilet floor. Trust you to throw up practically in front of Serena she is going to ask all sorts of questions now.   
“Bernie daft question but are you alright”  
“Fine it must have been something I ate”  
“let me in so I can see you please thanks Bernie you are as white as a ghost maybe we should get you down to the ED let them take a look at you”  
“Serena I said i’m fine just leave it will you”  
“I just want to help you”  
“Well help me by not asking so many questions look I am going to go I will see you tonight”  
“Alright Bernie you can tell me anything you that don't you”  
“I know see you tonight”  
“Yep”  
I am going to find out what's wrong with her if it's the last thing I do”

“Where's Bernie is she alright”  
“Gone home she is hiding something from me I know she is”  
“You don't think she is ill do like really ill”  
“No Maureen she would have told me if me was would she”  
“I don't know you know her better than me”  
“Sorry to interrupt” the guard who had been watching Maureen said as he entered the room.   
“I have just had a call from the governor and she said Mr Griffin has now discharged you there is a van waiting outside to take back”  
“OK thanks”  
“I will give you 5 minutes to pack”  
“I don't want you to go I want you to come home with me where you belong”  
“I want that too but remember I'm the one who has done something stupid so I have to be punished” Maureen said as they started to put her things into bags.   
“We have to get going now”  
“No no please can you just give us a bit longer” Serena begged.   
“I'm sorry”  
“Mum I have to go it's OK”  
“No it's not why does it feel like I am losing you all over again”  
“You not losing me I promise”  
“Come here I love you so so much I will do everything I can to get you out of there. And please please Maureen stay safe this time”  
“I will I love you so much mum I will send you a VO”  
“I will come and see you every week I promise”, Serena said crying.   
“We have to go now Maureen”  
“Please just five more minutes she’s my little girl”  
“I have to go mum see you soon” Maureen said crying herself now not wanting to let go of Serena as she hugged her so tightly.   
“We have to go”  
“Please look after her this time I'm begging you she is my world”  
“Bye mum come and see me soon” shouted Maureen as they look her down the corridor.   
“I will sweetheart” Serena curled up on the bed and cried. 

 

“Miss Campbell I am going to have to ask you vacate the room I need to make the bed”  
“OK sorry sue”  
“It's fine are you OK”

Serena walked down the corridor to when she saw Jason and Fletch coming towards her. Jason ran up to her.   
Where you going grandma”  
“I was going to come to Fletch’s to pick you up”  
“Shall i go and say goodbye to mummy first”  
“Jason they have taken mummy back to prison”  
“But I want my mummy”  
“I know baby I do too come here it's just you and me now sweetheart” she said as they hugged each other crying.   
“Can we go home please grandma”  
“Yes come on mister let's get you home thanks for having him Fletch”  
Your welcome anytime see you later dude”  
“See you Fletch”

With Jason tucked up in bed Serena paced the house waiting for Bernie to arrive. What is she is really sick if she is we will get through it together I am not giving up on her I can't.I am not letting her leave this house till she tells me what's going on. I guess I will soon find out she thought as there was a knock at the door.

“Come in are you feeling better now”  
“Yes much better thanks”  
“Do you want a drink anything”  
“No am good thanks”Bernie said as she sat nervously.   
“So are you going to tell me why you have ignored me for the last six days”  
“I told you I have just had things on my mind”  
“Such as come on Bernie this is getting ridiculous if you don't want to be with or you fed up with me just say”  
“It's not that I promise”  
“Then what is it are you ill”  
“What”  
“Well you looked shocking earlier at the hospital then you had to run off and sprog your guts up. If you are ill please tell me we are in this together I won't leave you”  
“I am not ill OK I can't do this right Serena” Bernie said as she stood up to leave.   
“No you are not leaving this house till you tell me what the hell is going you owe me that much” Serena said as she stood by the door to stop Bernie getting past.   
“Serena let me out please”  
“No I'm not moving till you tell me so out with it come on are you ill do you want to split with me JUST TELL ME”  
“I'M PREGNANT ALRIGHT”


	16. It's time to face the music

“I'M PREGNANT ALRIGHT”  
“What”  
“I'm pregnant”.  
“I heard you the first time this can’t be happening you lied to me why would you do that”  
“No I never lied to you”  
“Er I think you did let me refresh your memory remember that night of your party in your garden you said you couldn't remember the last time you and Marcus had sex and you promise me that you wouldn't have sex him and yet here you are pregnant”  
“I'm sorry it just happened I didn't want to do it”  
“Well you could have said that word oh what is it oh yeah it's called NO”  
“I don't know”  
“When did it happen”  
“You don't need to know that”  
“Oh yes I do when did it happen”  
“The last time we had sex when I got home”  
“What I don't believe this you went from having sex with me in my bed to going to having sex with him in the marital bed how cosy”  
“It wasn't I can assure you”  
“I think you are getting a kick of out of this playing us off against each other. What is it Bernie where you fed up with your boring little married life. So you wake up one morning and think oh I know I will have a affair with a woman for a change of scenery and then when I get fed up with her and her complicated little family I will go back to shagging my fucking husband like nothing ever happened”  
It's not like that I love you  
“I don't believe you I don't think you ever loved me and i don't think you were ever going to leave Marcus not for mixed up old me eh.  
“Serena stop please”  
“Stop oh no I am on a roll now Bernie tell me something that night when I saw you in the gay bar did you really go there to pull with another woman”  
Bernie looked down and walked back over to the sofa. Serena sat at the side of her with her arms folded.  
“Well am waiting come on Bernie you took your wedding ring off so you definitely wanted to cop off with someone that night.  
“Stop this why are you doing this why do you want to know”  
Why because like a idiot I have fallen in love with you and you played me. I was just an experiment for you wasn't I admit it I have known it all along if I'm being honest with myself ”  
No I told you I'd slept with a couple of woman before I married Marcus”  
“So it obviously wasn't for you then was it. Well now you have your perfect little family again with a kid on the way oh where are my manners I haven't wish you congratulations yet am i bad”  
“I should go”  
“No you don't I haven't finished yet why Bernie why did you let me think we had a future together do you know what really hurts what really is breaking my heart is that you know how much I wanted a baby of my own and another chance to be a proper mum this time hopefully with you and you go and do this.  
“I'm sorry”  
“No your not do you know I think”  
“What”  
“I think you did this on purpose so you didn't have to leave Marcus so you could keep your life as uncomplicated as possible.  
“I didn't I swear Serena I wanted to be with you I still do”  
“I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I LOVE YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME ALL ALONG” Serena shouted as she threw a glass across the room just missing Bernie’s head”  
“What the hell do you think your doing”  
“I love you so much and I can't believe you have done this to me to us”Serena said as she slumped to the floor in tears.  
“Serena”  
“Please just leave me alone I wanted us to be a family me you Charlotte Maureen and Jason. Do you know I pictured us all sitting around the table in the kitchen eating Sunday dinner laughing and joking with each other. Telling everyone how are week had been. What the kids had been getting up to at school.Me and you sat cuddling on the sofa at the end of the day with Charlotte and Jason tucked up in bed. I pictured it all how stupid am I eh”.  
“We can still have that”Bernie said as she sat down on the floor at the side of Serena” I am not planning on keeping the baby I am booked in for an abortion next week”  
“Your what”  
“I'm not keeping it Serena I am getting rid of it Marcus need never know then we can be together”  
“No no no you can't do that that's not fair on Marcus he has a right to know you are having his child”  
“What like when you didn't tell Robbie about keeping Maureen”  
“That was different and you know it was and don't you dare bring this all round on me I have lost my daughter again today they have taken her back to prison and I don't know when I will see her next”  
“Why didn't you tell me”  
“Because you came out with this bombshell look your baby in here”Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie’s stomach gently “was made out of love mine wasn't”  
“That's where you're wrong I don't love Marcus I only had sex with him to stop him getting suspicious I love you Serena Wendy Campbell please believe me” Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena’s.  
“I wish I could believe you but I'm sorry Bernie I don't not anymore”  
“I am not giving up on you I can't you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and that's no lie”  
“I want you to go now but I need you to promise me something”  
“What's that”  
“Please don't have a abortion you will regret it for the rest of your life. Go home tell Marcus the happy news and get on with your lives together”  
“I can't I want to be with you”  
“Go home to your family forget all about me Bernie”  
Serena said as she opened the front trying to hold back the tears.  
“I am not giving up on you I am going to go home now pack my bags and come back to be with you”  
“Both you and I know that's never going to happen goodbye Bernie Wolfe it's was really nice knowing you have a nice life with your family”  
“I promise I will be back by midnight to be with you for good”  
“Don't please don't make me get my hopes up”  
“Right if I am not here with my bags and Charlotte by midnight then you can give up on me what do you say”  
“I say your talking shite now just go”  
“Please give me chance midnight I promise.  
“OK then oh and Bernie”  
“Yes”  
“If you are not here by midnight then don't bother coming back” Serena said as she slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Don't get your hope up Serena there is no way she is going to come back that is the last time you are ever going to see her and Charlotte. Serena went upstairs to check Jason was still asleep with all the shouting. He had thrown the quilt on the floor so she picked it up and covered him back up.  
“It's just you and me now I love you” Serena whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. 

Serena went into her room and got undressed for bed she looked at the clock 22.25. I don't know what you are looking at that for she isn't going to come. Drink i need a drink she went downstairs and cleaned the glass up from before and opened a bottle of Shiraz. She flicked through the channel's on th TV and chucked the remote on the sofa. All these channels and still fuck all on she thought. As she poured the last drop of wine from the bottle she looked at the clock again 23.45. 15 minutes to go stop looking you silly cow she isn't coming. Sod it I'm going to bed Serena though she turned out the lights and began to walk upstairs.  
As she got settled in bed she glanced again at the clock 00.05 times up I bloody knew she wouldn't come. This is the first and last time you will ever become involved with a married woman Campbell. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she cried herself to sleep. 

Grandma grandma wake up there is someone banging on the front door”  
“Mmm what go back to bed Jason”  
“There is someone at the door grandma come on you should answer it I don't think they are going to go away”  
“OK you go back to bed I will see who it is” Serena said as she dragged herself out of bed put her dressing grown on”  
“No way I am coming down with you I am the man of the house I need to protect you”  
Jason said as he held Serena’s hand tightly she looked back at him and gave him a hug. They walk down the stairs and the banging continued.  
“Hello who's there”  
“Serena open up its me Bernie”Serena practically ran to open the front door but stood shocked by what they saw.  
“Omg Bernie what has happened to you come in has he done this to you cause if he has I will kill him”  
Serena put her arms around Bernie and helped her in the lounge.  
“Bernie what's happened to you your face it's bleeding” Jason said.  
“Jason sweetheart can you go in the kitchen and get me my first aid kit please.”  
“Yes grandma”  
“Bernie where's Charlotte”  
“At home in bed"  
“What's happened who's done this to you Bernie tell me. Thank you Jason.Let's have a look a look at this eye shall we"  
“Ouch that stings"  
“Sorry but I need to clean it" Serena said as she kissed Bernie's forehead.  
“Have you fallen Bernie" Jason said as he held one of Bernie’s hands which made Serena’s heart melt.  
“No sweetheart I haven't”  
“I know you don't want to hear this but you a definitely going to need stitches i'm sorry"  
“It will be alright”  
“No it won't be alright you will probably need a CT scan. Jason go put your coat and shoes on while I book a taxi please.And you will need to have a scan on this one to make sure it's Ok” Serena said as she put her gently on Bernie's tummy.  
“Probably be for the best that it isn't”.  
“No don't talk like that please right that's the taxi booked. Right I am just going to ring Fletch see if I can drop Jason off there on the way. Hi Fletch I haven't woken you have i  
“No I'm not in bed yet watching a film”  
“Is it alright if Jason stays at yours something has come up I will tell you more when I drop him off if that's OK”  
“Yeah that's fine bring him over Evie is at her mates anyway so he can stay on her room”  
“Thanks Fletch I won't be long. Jason your going sleep over at Fletch’s ok”  
“No I want to go with you and make sure that Bernie is ok”off to which Serena had to smile at.  
“Jason don't worry I will take care of Bernie from now on alright”  
“Taxi is here”  
“Let's get you in the taxi shall we”

As they got inside the Ed Serena sat Bernie down while she went to the reception desk.  
“Hi Noel is Charlie about i need someone to look at my my friend she has been beaten up she is pregnant”  
“I will go and get him”  
“Someone is coming to see you”  
“I don't want to jump the queue these people are before me”  
“Serena”  
“Charlie hi this is my friend Bernie”  
“Hi Bernie do you want to jump in the wheelchair and i will take you through”  
“I can walk I don't need that” Bernie winched.  
“Will you just do as your told for once and get in the chair Mrs” Serena said sternly.  
“So Bernie how did this happen”  
“I fell” Charlie looked at Serena who shook her head.  
“Tell the truth please Sweetheart”  
“I fell”  
“No you didn't and I am going to find out once and for all”  
Serena said as she walked out of the cubical. Serena went out and got into a taxi that was just about leave. When the taxi stopped Serena got out and looked up at the house.  
“Don't go away please I don't I know how long I will be”  
“I will have to keep the meter running love”  
“I don't care I can afford it just stay there OK”  
“OK”

“MARCUS MARCUS OPEN THIS DOOR NOW” Serena shouted. I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU DO”.  
“You have got a nerve showing your face here”  
“Thank you I will come in” Serena said as she barged past Marcus.  
“You can't just come in here”  
“I can do whatever I want just like you”  
“Charlotte is asleep upstairs don't wake her”  
“I need to wake her she is coming with me”Serena said as she took one step up the stairs.  
“You are not taking her anywhere you are welcome to Bernie but you are not taking my daughter” Marcus said as he grabbed Serena arm.  
“Get the fuck off me get a kick out of beating women up do you. Bernie might be scared of you but I'm not CHARLOTTE IT'S SERENA COME ON DARLING GET UP”  
“Shut up you are not taking her anyway do you want some of what that cheating bitch got eh” Marcus said as he got Serena up against the wall with her arm against her throat.  
“Go on then choke me I dare you”  
“Don't tempt me there is nothing I would like more then to be finally rid of you”  
“DAD NO GET OFF HER” Charlotte shouted as she came bounding down the stairs.  
“Go back to bed darling”  
“Where's mum Serena”  
“At the hospital love thanks to him go get dressed and pack some things into a bag you are coming to with me OK”  
“What did you do to her dad”  
“I won't tell you again go back to bed NOW”Marcus said as he let go of Serena and grabbed Charlotte's hand to drag her back upstairs.  
“Get your hands off her don't you ever touch her again or God help me I will kill you” Serena dragged Marcus off Charlotte and and picked her up.  
“Come on sweetheart let's go home”  
“This is her home come on Charlotte you are staying with dad”  
“No I am going with Serena I need to see mum come on Serena let's go”  
“OK come on”  
“Are you deaf i said your not talking my daughter” he grabbed her arm and tried to pull Charlotte”  
“Hey mate get off her she is just a kid” the taxi driver said as he pulled Marcus off.  
“Just go then you are welcome to them”  
“You really don't know what you've lost do you” Serena said as she handed Charlotte to the taxi driver”  
“They are both yours now”  
“That's all I want stay away I will look after them from now on. Jump in the taxi darling it's OK everything is ok”  
“Are we going to see mum now”  
“Yes sweetheart Holby City Ed please”. Serena cuddled Charlotte as the taxi set off.  
“Serena”  
“Yes love”  
“Why has dad hurt mum”  
“Because he is mad at her but it going to be OK I am going to make sure he never hurts either of you again”  
“You love my mum don’t you”  
“Yes i do very much”

Charlotte snuggled into Serena’s side. Serena could feel the tears running down her cheeks . she tried to wipe them before Charlotte noticed .  
“Come on where here Charlotte”  
“Ok”  
“Here you go keep the change and thank you for your help back there”  
“Your welcome hope everything goes alright night”  
“Night right come on sweetheart let’s go see your mum”

 

“Mummy are you ok” Charlotte said as she went into the cubical.  
“What are doing her”  
“Serena came for me you should have seen her mum she stood up to dad and everything”  
“You shouldn’t have gone there”  
“Hello why don’t me and you go get something to drink” the nurse said to Charlotte.  
“Go on love it’s alright. Why the hell did you go there he could have hurt you”  
“Like he did to you”  
“I fell”  
“Load of bollocks Bernie he has admitted he hurt you just tell the truth and we can have him arrested”  
“No i think he has lost enough tonight don’t you”  
“Please don’t tell me you feel sorry for him look at what he has done to you. Have you had your scans yet”  
“I have had a CT scan they are waiting for someone to come down to do a ultrasound”  
“Right “ Serena pulled her phone out” hi Fleur are you working tonight. I am in the ED with my friend and she needs a ultrasound can you come down asap and do for me please cheers i owe you one no not one of those see you in a bit”  
“Who was that”  
“A friend of mine she is coming down now”  
“There is no hurry im not bothered if it is ok or not”  
“Stop talking like that its not this little one’s fault is it” she said rubbing Bernie’s tummy but Bernie pushed her hand away.

“Mind your backs please” Fleur said ”if you wanted to see me that bad Serena you only have to ask”  
“Stop it”  
“Right do you know how far on you are Miss Wolfe” she said as she looked at her notes.  
“I don’t know not long”  
“Ok let’s have a look shall we” Serena reached to hold Bernie’s hand which she took,  
“Oh my god is it ok” Serena said as tears started to fall,  
“Everything seems fine there’s a strong heartbeat there listen”  
“Serena that's my baby” Bernie said with tears now rolling down her face.  
“Yes sweetheart it is”


	17. No please don't go

Is it really alright”  
“It's fine of course it won't hurt for you to take it easy for a week or two” said Fleur.   
Don't worry she will be I will make sure of that” Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
“Serena can i have a word with you outside please”  
“Sure I won't be long darling. What's up fleur the baby is alright isn't it”  
“Yes yes so what's going on here then eh”  
“What's that supposed to mean”  
“Oh come on Serena I can see with my own two eyes that you two are more than just friends”  
“OK we have been having an affair but it's over now I just need to make sure she is ok that's all”  
“What a complete load of rubbish. I have just watch you two in there you are completely in love with each other come on I am your friend you can tell me”  
“Oh Fleur i am totally utterly in love with her but she she has got a 10 year old daughter and now she is having another baby with her husband”  
“You are a mum as well now i heard you kept quiet”  
“News travels fast around here. Look Fleur it doesn't matter what I feel about her we can't be together”  
“Why not”  
“Why not because the whole world is conspiring against us that's why it's trying to tell us something”  
“Don't make the same mistake I did. I lost the only woman I will ever love don't you do the same. See you later” Fleur said as she hugged Serena and went back upstairs.   
“She fancies you” Bernie said as Serena went back into the cubical.   
“No she doesn't she is harmless”  
“I don't want her flirting with you”  
“Why not I'm a single women”  
“You’re not single you're with me”  
“Bernie you and I both know it's not going to work”  
“But I have left Marcus now he knows all about us”  
“It's not that simple”  
“Why isn't it I want to be with you more than anything I love you so much. Me and Charlotte can move in with you, Jason and Maureen too when she comes out of prison. We can finally do this properly. We can be a family together like you imagined one big unconventional complicated family”  
“Are you really sure about this because I want that more than anything”  
“I'm sure”  
“I love you Bernie Wolfe” Serena said as she kissed Bernie.  
“Sorry to interrupt but your free to go”Charlie said.   
“Thank you so much”  
“Come on let's get Charlotte and let's go home” Serena said.   
“Your home”  
“No our home” Serena held Bernie's hand while they went for Charlotte. 

When they got in Bernie tucked Charlotte up in what is was to be her bedroom from now on. Serena stood at the door waiting.   
“Come on let's get you to bed you need to rest”  
“I know it's late but would it be possible to have a bath it might relax me”  
“Of course you can I will run it for you”  
“That feels nice”Bernie said as she laid down in the bath.   
“Right I will leave you to it”  
“No please stay. Can you wash my hair for me”  
“Now really with your stitches but I will see if I can get some of the blood out. Do you want me to wash your back while I am at it”  
“Please that feels nice”  
“Right come on let's get you out and get into bed eh”

As they laid in bed facing each other Bernie reached out to stroke Serena’s face.   
“You are so beautiful I am totally utterly head over heels in love with you”  
“So am I. I have never felt this way before”  
“I haven't got anything of mine or Charlotte's here for morning”  
“Don't worry I will drive back there tomorrow and pick up your stuff”  
“No you are not going back there what if he tries to hurt you I couldn't live with myself if he did”  
“That's not going to happen I will get Fletch and Raf to go come with me it will be fine ok”  
“I'm not sure”  
“Bernie it's gonna be OK”  
“Serena there is something else I need to ask you”  
What's that”  
“Will you bring the baby up with me be its mummy too”  
“What about Marcus are you not going to tell him about the baby”  
“I am not telling him nothing so will you”  
“Your not messing with me are you”  
“Of course not I wouldn't do that to you”  
“Then i would be honoured I'm really going to be a mummy again”  
“Yes sweetheart you are” Bernie said as she held serena close to her and kissed her head.   
“Bernie I think you should still call the police”  
“Oh I'm going to but enough about him we have got to get your daughter out of prison first so we can all be together”  
“Yes we do I rang another lawyer today and he is going to go see her tomorrow so fingers crossed he is as good as he says he is he certainly charges enough but she's worth it”  
“Let's get some sleep eh”  
“Yes goodnight I love you”  
“I love you too night” Bernie said as she kissed Serena. 

 

Bernie woke up the next morning and found Serena wasn't in bed she got up and went down the stairs. When she got halfway down she heard chatting in the lounge.   
“So are me and mummy staying here with you and Jason now”  
“Yes if that's OK with you”  
“I guess so serena why did dad hurt mum like that”  
“Because he found out that I am in love with Serena and that I don't love him anymore” Bernie said as she walked in the lounge.   
“Shall I leave you to talk”  
“No we are in this together now”  
“It's fine I have got to do that thing anyway i'll leave you too it"  
“Serena wait a minute i'm not happy with you going there"  
“It's Ok Fletch is bringing Jason back here. Then Fletch is going to come with me stop worrying you are supposed to be relaxing. I better go get dressed" Serena kissed Bernie and went upstairs.  
“Mum are you in a relationship with Serena now”  
“Yes love”Bernie smiled “I'm sorry about me and your dad but I can't help how I feel. I love Serena so much”  
“I love Serena too. I hate dad for what he has done to you. I never want to see him again”  
“Your not going to. That will be Jason back”  
“I will go let him in you stay there mum. Hi Jason”  
“Hello Charlotte Bernie are you alright now”  
“I will be I have to rest for a bit that's all”  
“Morning Fletch thanks for doing this”  
“Anytime boss”  
“Grandma Serena”  
“Morning my darling are you ok” Serena said as she gave Jason a hug and put her coat on. “Has he been alright”  
“Course he has”  
“Where you going”  
“To get Bernie and Charlotte's things. You stay here I won't be long”  
“No I am coming with you grandma”  
“No your not I said stay here Fletch is coming with me it's ok”  
“Don't be long will you grandma Serena”  
“I will be a quick as I can I promise. Right Fletch ready when you are”   
“Serena wait a minute”  
“I will be there in a minute Fletch. Hey what's wrong” Serena said as Bernie pulled her close and hugged her tightly.   
“I love you”  
“I love you I won't be long be good for Bernie Jason”  
“I will”  
“Here take my keys with a bit of luck he won't be there”.   
“Ta fingers crossed”

As Serena got into the car her stomach began to churn. She couldn't remember being this scared for a long time.   
“Are you alright boss you're shaking a bit”  
“Just a bit nervous that's all. It's this one here Fletch. Marcus's car isn't here so that's a good thing hopefully we can be in and out.   
“Right let's do this then”  
“I will get Bernie’s things and you put some things into a bag for Charlotte and please Fletch don't forget to get her ipad and charger for god sake” Serena said as she opened the front door.   
“This way come on”, she whispered as they went upstairs. “Charlotte's bedroom is there OK you have got 10 minutes and I want to be gone before he comes back ok”

Serena went into the bedroom Bernie had shared with Marcus and began putting things into a bag. When she felt something cold on her neck and a warm breath in her ear.   
“You just can't stay away can you. You have for some nerve I'll give you that”  
“Please Marcus I have just come back for Bernie and Charlotte's things my friend Fletch is here”  
“Yes i know last time I saw him he was unconscious on the floor”  
“No get off me I need to see is he is alright” Serena said as she started to wriggle out of his grasp.   
“Your not anywhere except maybe the morgue” he whispered in her ear.   
“Marcus please I have a family”  
“No you have got my family and I am not going to let you have them”  
“I love Bernie and Charlotte I will look after them”  
“Don't be so stupid I will not let me daughter be brought up by the likes of you”  
“Why's that because I am gay”  
“I should have known all along what was going on you we're always together. Have you slept together”  
“Just let me go I need to see to Fletch”  
“Answer my question first have you had sex”  
“Yes we have and it was amazing is that what you want to hear. Now please let me go”  
“Go on before I change my mind”  
“Thank you” serena ran into Charlotte's room and found Fletch coming round on the floor.   
“Fletch are you OK I'm so sorry”  
“I'm fine let's get out of here eh”  
“Yeah come on”

“Did you get the ipad”  
“Shit I forgot come on lets just go”  
“You go downstairs I will get it”  
“Leave it come on before he comes back out”  
“Fletch I won't be long go downstairs”

As Fletch went downstairs he could hear Serena walking about. Come on boss he thought to himself. Then he saw her come to the top of the stairs waving the ipad in the air. Just then he saw Marcus come on behind her.   
“Serena look out” he shouted.  
Serena went tumbling down the stairs banging her head on banister on the way down.   
“SERENA”   
“Is she”  
“Serena can you hear me no no. Hello ambulance please. My friend has been pushed down the stairs I need the police too. No Serena come on there is blood coming out of her head.Marcus don't just stand there put pressure on that and don't let go. Serena she isn't breathing I have started CPR I'm a nurse.Just hurry up please.If she dies I swear to god you are a dead man. Come on Serena breath don't give up you have got a family that loved you so much. We all love you so much please Serena breath breath.


	18. Come on Serena

“Serena come on don't do this to me breath”Fletch said as he carried on with the CPR.   
“Where is that bloody ambulance”Marcus said.   
“Don't you speak I don't want to hear your voice this is all your fault”  
“I never meant to hurt her just to scare her”  
“Load of bollocks you knew exactly what you were doing. You better start praying she lives Marcus ah here there are”  
“Alright Fletch what we oh my god it's Miss Campbell”  
“Yes this idiot threw her down the stairs she bang her head a couple of times on the way down.we have been putting pressure on the wound. I have been doing CPR for the last 10 minutes or so with no response”  
“Ok Fletch we will take over from here can you keep the pressure applied to her head please Fletch”  
“Yes yes of course don't you even think about moving Marcus the police are coming for you. Oh speak of the devil he is the one who did this he hit me over the head earlier and he threw this lady down the stairs on purpose just arrest him”  
“Come with me sir”The police said as they took Marcus into the lounge to interview him”  
“Shocking stand back pulse”  
“Nothing”  
“Come on boss come on”  
“Again at 300 shocking stand back pulse”  
“Yes faint but there is a pulse we need to get her to hospital and fast”  
“I'm coming with her” Fletch said. 

As they got Serena in the ambulance Fletch sat at the side of her and held her hand.   
“Come on boss don't give up keep fighting”  
“Is there anyone we can call to be with her” the ambulance woman said.   
“Her partner I will ring raf he can go round and get her. Raf it's me I need you to go to Serena’s and tell Bernie she need to get to the hospital. Bernie husband has threw Serena down the stairs she is unconscious and only just breathing. You will have to stay with the kids is that OK. See you later”

 

Bernie,Charlotte and Jason were in lounge watching a film when there was a knock on the door.   
“I'll get it Bernie” Jason said.   
“Thank you flower”  
“Hi raf come in”  
“hi buddy cheers is Bernie here”  
“I'm the lounge come through”  
“hi Bernie kids can you give me a minute please”  
“Go upstairs for a bit please. He has hurt her hasn't he”  
“Yes she is on her way to hospital he threw her down the stairs she has a nasty head injury and she is unconscious. Fletch said she stopped breathing for a while”  
“This can't be happening I told her not to go I begged her I know something like this would happen it's all my fault”  
“Nobody could have known this would happen . I have booked you a taxi to take you I will look after the kids”.  
“Where they taking her”  
“Holby hospital they will be taking her AAU. Your taxi is here”  
“Right don't say anything to kids will you not till we know more”  
“Course not”

I'm not a religious person but please God please don't take her away from me I have only just got her to myself and I can't lose her Bernie thought on her way to the hospital. Bernie wanted to run down the corridor to get to Serena quicker but she was still in a bit of pain herself. As she arrived at AAU she stopped and took a deep breath before she rang the bell to be let in.   
“Hi Miss Wolfe come through you can wait in the office I will find someone to come and talk to you”  
“OK” As Bernie went in the office she sat down in Serena’s chairs and looked at the photos on Serena’s desk. There was one of her and Jason he had his arms around her neck and he was kissing her on the cheek. The other one was of her, Maureen and Jason they looked so happy. Oh my god what will Jason do if she doesn't pull through he absolutely adores her. What will I do no no stop thinking like that Serena is fighter she won't give up. 

“Miss Wolfe”  
“Is she alright”  
“She is on her way to theatre. She has had a scan on her brain and there is quite a lot of swelling on it so a neurosurgeon has come down to see he can relieve some of the pressure”  
“No no that doesn't sound good please Ric I can't lose her i love her”  
“I will let you know as soon as I hear anything else can I get you a drink or anything”  
“No am fine thanks I just need her that's all”  
“I will let you know more when I know more ok”

 

“I don't think I can do anymore for her sorry we will just have to see if the rest of the swelling goes down by itself” Mr Self said. “Let's get her up to ICU please thanks”  
“How is she Guy”  
“Not good they are taking her up to ICU I am not holding out much hope for her sorry Ric I know you are good friends with her”  
“Thanks I better tell her partner”

“Ric what's happening is she ok”  
“Mr Self has tried to relieve some of the swelling but I'm sorry Bernie he said to basically prepare yourself for the worst”  
“I need to see her Ric please I should ring the prison let Maureen know what's going on”  
“I will do that you get yourself up to ICU go be with Serena”

When Bernie got to ICU Scary Sue let her in and took her into a side room.   
“Don't be frightened there is a lot of tubes but it's helping her breath ok”  
“Yes I understand”  
“I'll leave you to it”

Bernie couldn't see her face properly because of all the tubes. Her face was all swelled up and bruised and she had a bandage around her head it don't look like the woman she loved.   
“Serena it's me darling please you have to fight this I can't lose you I love you so much. “I knew you shouldn't have gone I should have stopped you this is all my fault.   
“If it's anyone's fault it's your psycho husbands”  
“Fletch are you OK Raf said he hit you too”  
“Yeah I have just been in the ED getting checked out am fine am more worried about her”  
“Mr Self said she has got swelling on her brain it's not looking good I'm going to lose her I know I am” Bernie said as she held Serena’s hand and kissed it.   
“You don't know Serena then do she is a fighter. She has been there for me since my wife died my kids think the world of her so do I. I have got to go and get my kids from the neighbours I will come back later”

Bernie had fallen asleep with her head on the bed when she heard someone come through the door.   
“What are you doing here”  
“I was at work when i heard what happen Marcus has been arrested for attempted murder. I just wanted to make sure she was alright” Sally said.   
“Well as you can see she isn't so you can go now”  
“Your not the only one who cares about her you know. I wouldn’t have hurt her the other night you know”   
“I didn’t let you have the chance to hurt her”  
“I love her too you know i have always loved her”  
“Well she doesn’t love you”  
“She did once we even talked about trying for a kid together till I went and blew it like a idiot. I have never been as happy with anyone else like I was with her”.  
“Yes well that was a long time ago she is with me now”  
“If she doesn't pull through your husband is a dead man I can tell you that”  
“Is that suppose to be a threat because let me tell you there is nothing I would like better then to be rid of him.   
“We need to stick together we both love her it's just your the lucky one who finally managed to get her and I was the fool who let her go”  
“Why don't you take a seat” Bernie said.   
“Thank you. I always used to watch her when she slept I always thought she looked so beautiful lying there without a care in the world. Now look at her beautiful face I can hardly recognise her”  
“I told her not go round round there he did this to me yesterday”  
“Didn't you ring us”  
“No I was going to do it today when Serena came back”  
“Tell me about it now I will take your statement he needs locking up for what he has done to you two”  
“Ok”

Two hours later and Bernie had given Sally her statement and she promised her that she would deal with it. Bernie tried to stroke Serena’s cheek gently as not to hurt her.   
“Please baby please wake up I want to hear your beautiful voice telling me you love me. Don't you dare leave me. Think about Jason he would be lost without you he thinks the world of you he told me this morning that your his hero and heroes don't die so come please Serena open your eyes”

 

“Bernie why don't you go home it's getting late Jason and Charlotte will be wondering what's wrong.   
“I will see if raf can take them to Fletcher’s I am not leaving her Ric”  
“OK do you want me me ring Fletch and ask him”  
Please did you ring the prison”  
I did they are going to tell her have you eaten anything today”  
“No not since breakfast”  
“Right I will go get you something I won't be long”  
“Thanks I know I am not your favorite person at the minute”  
“It's not you it's your husband”

4 days later  
“Morning Miss Wolfe we did another scan on Serena yesterday the swelling has gone down” Mr Self said.   
“Yes Ric said”  
“Yes but it also showed that she has got quite a bit of fluid on the brain on so i am going to have to take her back into theatre and put in a shunt to drain it off”  
“Ric never mentioned that isn’t that risky”  
“Every operation is risky Miss Wolfe but we really do need to drain the fluid from Serena’s brain to give her the best of survival”  
“When you going to do it”  
“There is some porters on the way now to take her down i better go and scrub in”  
“Mr Self you will help her live won’t you”  
“I will do my very best Miss Wolfe here they are i will see you down there”  
“Can i just speak her before your take her please”  
“Of course”  
“”Mr Self is going to help you. I love you so much we all do. Don’t forget what i said you are Jason’s hero you are my hero too and heroes never die Serena. You can do this you have to keep fighting i will be waiting for you no matter how long it takes” she said as she kissed her on the head.  
“Finished”  
“Yes thank you I LOVE YOU” she shouted as they wheeled her to theatre.  
“Bernie i have just heard you alright”  
“Yes i could do with a fag”  
“Come on then and i will get us a coffee eh”  
“Thanks”

 

“How long does the Surgery usually take”  
“Depends”  
“On what”  
“If they run into any problems”  
“I don’t know how much more of this i can take”  
“You have to be strong she is going to need you more than ever especially when she wakes up”  
“If she wakes up”  
“You can’t think like that Serena wouldn’t give up on you now would she”  
“No i don’t think she would better get back inside i want to be there when they bring her back up”

 

When they got back up to ICU they were just bringing Serena back.  
“How did it go”  
“I have fitted the shunt and it’s draining the fluid. We will do another scan in a day or two but for now it’s doing its job”  
“Right thank you Hello gorgeous i have been waiting for you. I rang Fletch he said Jason has been really quiet bless him he so worried about you” and then Serena gently squeezed Bernie’s hand.  
“Serena can you hear me can you squeeze me hand again please”. 

 

THREE WEEKS LATER

“Come on you two Raf will be here in a minute” shouted Bernie up the stairs. Jason came down the stairs still in his pj's.   
“Jason you need to get dressed”  
“I don't want to go I want to see grandma Serena”  
“I know you do but she is still asleep she doesn't know your there”  
“I will know im there I miss her so much Auntie Bernie I have never been away from her for this long” cried Jason.   
“Come here mate I know you miss her so do I but she is getting stronger every day”  
“Please Auntie Bernie please let me go and see her”  
“I'll tell you what If you go with Fletch and Raf today to the theme park and actually enjoy yourself and I promise I will take you to the hospital in a few days deal”  
“Deal will you give her a big kiss from me and tell her I love her and i miss her”  
“Of course now go and get ready”. I am going to have to keep my eye on him she thought. “Come on guys hurry up Raf is here. Morning come in”  
“How are you today”  
“Just trying to hold everything together. Keep an eye on Jason for me we have had tears this morning he is missing Serena so much like we all are but it's harder for him”  
“I will try talking to him if you want”  
“Thanks”  
“We are ready hi Raf”Charlotte said as she came down with Jason trailing behind.  
“Goodbye darling have a good time. Come here you try and enjoy yourself your Grandma would want you to enjoy yourself wouldn't she” Bernie said as she gave him a hug”  
“I will try don't forget to do what I told you will you”  
“No I won't”  
“See you later Auntie Bernie”  
“Auntie Bernie have you been promoted”  
“So it would seem bless him see you later have a good day love you both”  
“Love you too” they both said back. 

“Morning Bernie” Ric said as she got out of her car at hospital.   
“Ric any news on the scan Serena had yesterday”  
“Yes good news the swelling has gone down a bit more and the fluid is draining nicely”  
“Just a bit it needs to go down a lot doesn't it”  
“She is making good progress Bernie she if fighting this”  
“I’m sorry Ric it’s just we are all missing her so much. Jason is a mess he misses his grandma”  
“I know we all miss her too we are like a family on AAU”  
“I better get up there see you later”

 

“Good morning gorgeous Jason and Charlotte have gone out with Raf and Fletch to alton towers. Oh before i forget this is from Jason” she said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and held her hand. He misses you so much we all do.He didn’t want to go today he wanted to come and see you i promised i would bring him to see you in the week would you like that eh” Just then Serena lightly squeezed Bernie’s hand again.   
“Oh my god Serena I knew I didn't imagine it the other week you definitely squeezed me hand”.  
“Morning Miss Wolfe”  
“Mr Self something happening she just squeezed my hand”  
“Miss Wolfe sometimes when someone we love is like Serena is they imagine things like that all that time”  
“No i didn’t imagine it i was talking about Jason and she squeezed my hand it was only gentle but she did it i swear”  
“Ok Ok lets me take a look at her pupils. Serena i am going to shine this torch in your eyes i want you to follow it for me if you can ok.”  
“What’s happening”  
“That’s it Serena follow my light”  
“Is everything ok”  
“I will be back in a while I just need to check something”

 

“Where has he gone eh Serena he said he wouldn’t be long one sec sweetheart Raf is ringing. Hi RAf your on loud speaker how’s the kids”  
“Great we are just going for something to eat on the way home. So how did the operation go”  
“She is making progress Raf she has squeezed my hand twice and Mr self shined the torch in her eyes and her pupils aren’t dilated anymore”  
“That’s great news”  
“Raf put Jason on the phone let him talk to his grandma”  
“”Auntie Bernie”  
“Hello sweetheart i have put you on loudspeaker do you want to talk to Grandma”  
“Can she hear me”  
“You never know” Bernie put the phone to Serena’s ear.  
“Grandma it’s me Jason. Please will you wake up now. I want to do all things we used to do together again. I don’t want you to leave me i love you and miss you so much i don’t like be apart from you” Jason said Bernie could hear him crying as he was talking. “I want you to come back to me grandma please please. Bernie”  
“Yes love”  
“Did you give her a kiss from me”  
“I sure did you go enjoy your meal ok”  
“OK see you late auntie Bernie. I love you grandma” he shouted.   
“Oh Serena what are we going to do eh. Serena Serena” Serena made choking sounds so Bernie pushed the emergency buzzer.   
“Stand back please Miss Wolfe”  
“What's happening please will someone tell me”  
“Will someone take Miss Wolfe outside please”  
“No I'm not going anywhere”  
“Yes you are miss Wolfe or I will call security”  
“Come with me please Miss Wolfe” the nurse said. 

Bernie had been waiting outside for what seemed like hours when Mr Self and Ric came out.   
“What's happening is she alright”  
“Bernie she is awake”  
“Really I need to go and see her”  
“Bernie she is a little confused so just be patient with her alright”  
“Yes yes I will can I go and see her now”  
“Of course”  
“Hello my darling god I have missed you I thought I had lost you” Bernie said as she kissed Serena’s cheek.   
“I'm sorry” Serena said slowly. “Jason”  
“He is OK he misses you. Him and Charlotte are with raf, Fletch and their tribe they have been great with them”  
Serena put her hand out and felt Bernie stomach “Is this one ok” she smiled.   
“Yes I go for a scan soon hopefully you will be well enough to come with me”  
“You just try and stop me” Serena winched as she she tried to move.   
“Serena don't try and move you have been through a lot. Are you in any pain”  
“My head hurts a bit”  
“Do you want me to get someone for you” Bernie said as she touched Serena’s leg and Squeezed her knee gently”  
“Bernie I didn't feel that”  
“What”  
“Do it again” so Bernie did it again.   
“You have just touched my leg twice and I didn't feel it Bernie I can't feel my legs”.


	19. What happens now

“Bernie I can't feel my legs”  
“I will go and get someone I need some help in here please”  
“Serena what's wrong”  
“Ric I can't feel my legs Bernie has touched them twice and I couldn't feel it”  
“Serena try not to panic I'm am going to take a look alright”  
“Yes just do what you have to”  
“Serena can you feel me touching your toes”  
“No”  
“And here”  
“NO I CAN'T FEEL FUCKING ANYTHING”she shouted.  
“Serena calm down”  
“That's easy for you to say Bernie you're not laid here are you anyway what are you doing here this is all your fault you should have stopped me going to your house”  
“I tried to stop you remember”  
“Just go I don't want you here”  
“Serena I want to be here I want to be with you”  
“Well I don't want you here and I don't want you just go”  
“Serena”  
“GET OUT” Bernie ran out of the room crying and slammed the door.  
“Serena there was no need for that she has hardly left your side since you were admitted she loves you so much” Ric said.  
“I love her too more than anything” Serena cried “but she won't want to be with me like this. What if I end up in a wheelchair she deserves better than me. Better I finish it now then her doing it a few months down the line”.  
“I don't think she would do that Serena it's very clear she loves the bones of you"  
“I can't risk it I have Jason to think about. What is going to happen to Jason I won't let social services take him away from me I would rather be dead"  
“Serena you are talking stupid now social services wouldn't take him off you just because you might end up in a wheelchair. Look I am going to order you scan for legs I will be back soon give you a chance to calm down” 

As soon as Ric went out of the door she picked the help buzzer up and threw it against the wall and screamed.  
“Serena you need to calm down” Scary Sue said as she came to see what was happening”  
“Don't tell me what to do I want to see my grandson NOW”  
“Bernie said he is out with Fletch and Raf”  
“I don't care where he is I WANT MY GRANDSON CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT”  
“SERENA STOP” Bernie shouted as she ran into the room and put her arms around her and held her tight.  
“Let me go Bernie I told you I don't want you just go away” Serena cried as she tried to push her away.  
“No I won't I will never let you go do you hear me”  
“You will just end up leaving me in the end if I never walk again best to call it a day now” Serena sniffed.  
“I'm not going anywhere. Look at me” she said as she took Serena’s face in her hands. “I love you so much Serena Wendy Campbell we will get through this together me you and are family.”  
“You won't leave me if it all starts getting too much I wouldn't blame you if you did though”  
“I don't care how difficult it gets I am staying put after all we have been through I am not going to lose you now come here”  
“Oh Bernie I am sorry about the way I spoke to you before I didn't mean it I didn't mean any of it. I love you. You mean the world to me you Jason Charlotte and this little one” Serena said as she felt Bernie’s tummy and kissed and hugged her tightly.  
“I want you to promise me something Serena”  
“What's that”  
“No matter how bad it gets please don't push me away”  
“I won't I promise. Bernie I really do want to see Jason though”  
“I will ring him. Raf put Jason on there is a special someone who wants to talk to him. Do you want it on loud speaker” Serena nodded as she took the phone from Bernie.  
“Hello”  
“Hello my gorgeous boy” Serena said as she choked back the tears.  
“Grandma is that really you”  
“Yes sweetheart it is”  
“I have missed you so much grandma”  
“Where are you I need to see you”  
“We are on our way home Raf please take me to the hospital grandma wants to see me. He says Charlotte as well”  
“Of course Charlotte as well”*Serena chuckled.  
“Grandma will you be coming home with us tonight now you have woken up”  
“No darling I wish I was I have got to stay in here for a bit longer yet”  
“I don't want you to I want you home with me auntie Bernie and Charlotte”  
“Auntie Bernie” Serena said smiling looking at Bernie.  
“Yes i’ve been promoted” Bernie laughed.  
“Grandma you won’t die now will you”  
“No darling not for a long time yet. Jason i have to go but i will see you soon alright. I love you baby”  
“I love you too Grandma see you soon”  
“We have come to take you for your scan Serena”  
“Ok you won’t go anywhere will you”  
“Of course not i will be here when you come back” Bernie kissed Serena on the lips”

 

“Hi mum”Charlotte said as she gave her hug.  
“Hello darling you both had a good time”  
“Jason was a bit quite but he has been better since he spoke to Serena”  
“Auntie Bernie where is grandma”  
“She has just gone for a scan she won't be long Jason”  
“Auntie Bernie why can't she come home with us tonight now she is awake” Jason said as he sat on Bernie’s knee.  
“Well they have to keep a eye on her eye on her for a bit longer yet buddy. Thanks for having them Fletch where they OK”.  
“Yeah fine look I have to go I have left the kids in the car with Raf and the youngest are getting tired give Serena a hug from us and tell her I will pop in tomorrow and see her ok”  
“No problem”  
“See you later kids”  
“Bye Fletch thank you” they both said.  
“Mind your backs please kids” the porter said as they brought Serena back”  
“Grandma” Jason said as he jumped on the bed and flung his arms around Serena’s neck.  
“Be careful with her Jason" Bernie said “He's alright am so happy to see you sweetheart” Serena said as she hugged Jason tight. She looked up and saw Charlotte looking” Come here darling” she said holding out one arm for Charlotte to get in as well. “I have missed you Serena” she said.  
“I have missed you too darling I love you both so much”  
“I'm sorry my daddy did this to you Serena”  
“It's not your fault sweetie. Everything's going to be OK now”  
“Is it” Bernie said. “Serena they need to know what's happening”  
“What's auntie Bernie talking about grandma”  
“Well you see that scan I have just had was on my legs because I can't feel them”  
“So you can't walk”  
“No Jason I might end up in a wheelchair”  
“Don't worry grandma I will push you about” Jason said as he gave Serena another hug and kisses her cheek.  
“Me too”said Charlotte.  
“Thank you but hopefully it won't come to that. 

A few hours later Jason was laid asleep tucked into Serena’s side on the bed and Charlotte was yawning her head off.  
“I think these two need to be in their beds Bernie” Serena said as she kissed Jason's head.  
“Come on Charlotte get your coat on. Jason come on buddy time to go home”  
“No I want to stay with grandma”Jason yawned as she hugged Serena tighter.  
“It's alright baby you can come and see me again tomorrow I promise”  
“OK”  
“Come on mate put your coat on” Bernie said as she helped him down from the bed.  
“Are you going to be OK with them”  
“Yes we'll be fine”  
“See you tomorrow you two” Charlotte hugged Serena and said goodbye then Bernie picked Jason up so he could reach Serena.  
“Bye grandma”  
“Bye baby oh I love you”  
“I love you too grandma sleep well see you tomorrow” Bernie put Jason down and kissed Serena on the lips”  
“Whatever happens we will gee through it together right”  
“Right I love you”  
“I love you too beautiful see you later”  
“Bye”. When they were all out of sight Serena broke down tears. What the hell is going to happen. What about my career I can't operate in a bloody wheelchair she thought as she cried herself to sleep.


	20. Don't push me away

2 weeks later

“Morning Serena your breakfast” Scary Sue said.   
“I'm not hungry”  
“You need to eat something strength goes in at the mouth”  
“Are you deaf Sue I said I am not hungry. I will just have a cup of tea”  
“Fine” Sue plonked the tea on the table and walked out.   
“What's going on now Scary Sue has just nearly knocked me over” Ric said.   
“Nothing’s wrong only her trying to force food down my throat”  
“Right OK so I have the results of your latest scan and x rays and they are all clear they show nothing”  
“Theres nothing at all”  
“No I think with time you and quite a lot of physiotherapy you should get full use of your legs. We have seen it happen before Serena”  
“I know I will just have to be patient”  
“Yeah and pardon my French stop being a bitch with people”  
“I will try. So how long do you think I will be in here for"  
“ Depends how long do you want to be here"  
“Not any day longer if I'm honest I want to go home come on Ric I'm a doctor I know how to look after myself”  
“I will have a word”  
“I just want to be with my family and I need to see Maureen she will think I have forgotten about her  
“Maureen knows everything I have been ringing the prison myself and keeping her up to date"  
“Thank you I miss her so much. I know she has done something wrong and stupid but I just want want her out of there"  
“I will go see the powers that be ok”  
“Thanks Ric”  
“Morning grandma” Jason said as he came running into the room and jumped up on Serena's bed and threw his arms around her.   
“Morning my darling where's Charlotte”  
“Gone out with Hannah and her parents for the day” Bernie said.   
“We were supposed to be taking em out for the day somewhere remember now look everything is ruined” Serena cried as she held Jason close.   
“Don't cry grandma we can still go somewhere I will push you in a wheelchair”  
“Thank you love"  
“Jason is right Serena we can still go somewhere anywhere you want to go”  
“In a wheelchair though Bernie”  
“Your not stopping in the house all the time not when the weather is so good”  
“Right Campbell listen up and listen good” Ric said.  
“Am listening i am all ears Griffin”  
“I have spoken to Mr Self and Mr Khan and as long as you promise to take things easy do you the exercises the physio have given you and turn up for every session and i mean every session Campbell then you are free to go. Physio is on there way down I think he wants to see you getting out of bed and into the wheelchair by yourself ”  
“Really grandma can home with us today” Jason said beaming.  
“Yeah mate“  
“Yes grandma you can finally come home. But how are you going to get upstairs”  
“I will use the guest room downstairs for now Jason”  
“Right I will leave you to it and go get the paperwork sorted”  
“Thanks Ric. I'm really going Bernie home I can't wait I will be able to go see Maureen now” she said as she reached out for Bernie’s hand.   
“One thing at a time let's get you home and settled first eh”  
“I want to see my daughter Bernie I haven't seen her since she left here”  
“I know you do but all I am saying is take things easy for a while that's all. They have phones in prison we will ring up tell them to tell Maureen you are home then she will be able to ring you”  
“I suppose it’s not the same though is it. We are going to be able to cope at home aren’t we Bernie”  
“Of course we are we’ll manage i can help you”  
“You can’t help me much can you think of you know who” she said pointing at Bernie’s tummy.  
“Serena we will manage”  
“I could always get carers in i suppose”  
“There not cheap”  
“I have got a bit put by i could use that”  
“If that’s what you want”  
“It’s not what i want but it’s something i am going to have to do i will ring round in the morning. It will be ok give us a kiss” Bernie lent in and kissed Serena lovingly. “Please don’t leave me as god is my witness i will walk again i promise”  
“I won’t ever leave you i promise i love you and our family so much”  
“I love you all too”  
“Me too” said Jason.  
“Is it alright to come in” physio said.  
“Yes of course it is mark”   
“Come on mate you have to get down now” Bernie said as she lifted Jason off the bed.  
“Right Serena are you ready to show me what you can do”  
“I’ll try” she said looking at Bernie for help.  
“You can do this sweetheart”  
“Right i can do this i can” Serena pulled the covers away from her and gently shuffled across the bed mostly using her arms. “I will have muscles like Arnie at this rate” she laughed.   
“Concentrate Serena”  
“Sorry i am. Serena looked at the chair from where she was and even though it was at the side of her it looked so far away. Come on Serena you have to do this it’s the only way you can be home with our family she thought. Serena held on arm out on the arm of the Wheelchair and slid herself across.”I did it”  
“Well done i’m am so proud of you” Bernie said as she hugged Serena.  
“Well done you made that look effortless” the physio said “now what about washing and dressing do you want me to go over them with you”  
“No i am going to get carers in to help me wash and dress i think it’s for the best”  
“Right then i will see next Wednesday then good luck”  
“I can go now then”  
“Not so fast Campbell you know the rules sign this first” Ric said as he entered the room.  
“So am i free to go now” she said as she signed the form.  
“Yes Serena you are free to go”  
“Hurrah grandma you can finally come home” Jason said as he hugged Serena.  
“Come on then let’s get out of here”  
“Can i push you grandma”  
“I might be a little heavy for you sweetheart”  
“No your not look” he said as he pushed her out of the room”

Later that night all four of them were cuddled up on the sofa watching a film. Serena looked at Bernie,Charlotte and Jason they were all laughing at the film her heart swelled with love that she felt for them all. The family she had always wanted.  
“I love you and our family” she whispered in Bernie’s ear.   
“I love you too all of you” Bernie said.   
After the film Jason and Charlotte were tired. “Come on you two time for bed”  
“Mum do we have to”  
“Yes come on up the wooden Hill to Bedfordshire”  
“OK goodnight grandma see you in the morning”  
“Goodnight baby sweet dreams” she hugged Jason and Charlotte and Bernie took them up to bed. 

“Serena come on I think it's time for bed for you too”  
“I must have nodded off” Serena put herself in the wheelchair and went into the spare room.   
“Do you want me to help you put your nightie on”  
“If you don't mind the carer will be here tomorrow to help”  
“Right them arms up”  
“Stop it am not a toddler” Serena laughed.   
“Sorry”  
“It's fine we have to laugh or we will cry”

When Serena was finally in bed Bernie got on at the side of her for a cuddle. Serena started to kiss her the kiss got more passionate and Bernie pulled away.   
“What's wrong”  
“Nothing we're both tired let's get some sleep eh”  
“I don't want to go sleep. I want you make love to me Bernie”  
“I don't think that's a good idea”  
“Why not I need to feel something I need to feel you inside of me” Serena said as she kissed Bernie again.   
“Serena stop you are not in right frame of mind to do this”  
“There is nothing wrong with my frame of mind I want you but clearly you don't want me. Just say it Bernie you don't find me attractive anymore do you”  
“Of course I do you are beautiful. I just don't think we should be doing this right now that's all”  
“I don't believe you just go to bed Bernie”  
“I want to sleep in here with you”  
“Well I don't want you in here with me just go upstairs to bed”  
“Serena no”  
“See you in the morning” Serena said as she turned her head away.   
“Fine if that's what you want”  
“It is”  
“Goodnight then” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head and walked out of the room. Tears rolled down Serena's as she fell asleep.


	21. In this together

“Grandma Serena can I sleep with you please”Jason said as he crept into Serena's room in the middle of the night.   
“Of course you can jump in baby” Jason got in and snuggled up to to Serena.   
“Grandma you will be able to walk again won't you”  
“I will try my damn hardest sweetheart I promise. Let's gets some sleep now.   
“OK grandma” Jason said as he kissed her on the cheek. 

The next morning Bernie went into Serena's room and saw Serena and Jason cuddled up to each other they looked so cute.   
“What you doing mum”  
“shush get me my phone will you”Bernie couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful sight before her.   
“Here your go”  
“Thanks love” she said as she took a couple of photos of the sleeping pair. “Right come on you lets go make everyone some breakfast”  
“Can we have bacon sandwiches please”  
“Yeah come on”

“Wakey wakey you two breakfasts ready”  
“Thanks you aunty Bernie”  
“Yours is on the table Jason go get it”  
“Ok”  
“There you go”  
“Thank you this looks nice” Serena said as she took a bite out of her sandwich then out her hand in Bernie’s. “I’m sorry about last night i shouldn’t have spoken to you like that”  
“It’s ok”  
“No it’s not i just hate being like this but i shouldn’t be taking it out on you can you forgive me”  
“It’s forgotten here” Bernie took the tray and put it beside the bed. She got in beside Serena and kissed her. “I want you too you know so badly”  
“Then take me please Bernie i need you so much i need to feel something” Bernie kissed Serena again and put her hands under the duvet and into Serena’s pj bottoms. Serena took her top off and Bernie started to suck and lick her breasts.   
“Oh god”  
“You feel so good i love you so much Serena” Bernie felt the wetness in Serena knickers she pulled off her pj’s and her pants and began stroking her clit. Oh Bernie please i need you i need to feel you inside of me please” Bernie didn’t waste anymore time as she plunged two fingers straight inside and Serena threw her head back. “More i need more “ so Bernie added a 3rd finger and began pumping in and out” “Yes right there right there oh god yes i’m need to come i need to come so much”  
“Come for me baby” Bernie started to suck on her clit while pumping in and out that tipped Serena over the edge. “Oh my god am coming am coming” Bernie crept up Serena’s body kissing all the way till she got to her face the kissed her on the lips.  
“I love you so much you are the sexiest woman on the planet and never think otherwise” she said as laid at the side of her and put her head on Serena’s chest.  
“I love you too you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Right pass me the rest of my sandwich i am starving” she laughed   
“MUM THERE’S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR” Charlotte shouted.  
“ALRIGHT i better go and see who it is”  
“It’s probably the carers they said they would be here for nine”

 

“Hi i’m Amy i am from the agency”  
“Right yes come in please this way”

“Serena its the carer”  
“Hello Serena i’m Amy how are you today”  
“Am better than i was” she said as she winked at Bernie.  
“Right shall we get you washed and dressed then”  
“Yes please will you be able to manage on your own i can’t walk you see”  
“Am sure you friend will be able to help me”  
“NO she can’t she’s pregnant” Serena said.  
Right well am sure we will manage”  
“I’ll leave you to it then and go get dressed myself”  
“So Serena how have you been getting in and out”  
“I only came home from hospital yesterday i can manage to a certain extent shuffling manly”  
“Right let’s sit you up shall we well done. Can you shuffle to the end of the bed”  
“I er i haven’t got anything on my bottom half”  
“It’s fine nothing i haven’t seen before i can assure you”  
“Ok sorry it’s the same in my line of work”  
“What do you do”  
“I’m a surgeon obviously not at the minute”  
“Am sure you will soon be back on your feet”  
“I hope so i miss it so much”  
“Can you shuffle yourself into the chair”  
“Yes just bare with me please”  
“There’s no rush just take your time”  
“Do you think i could have a shower i have got a walk in shower just through there”  
“Of course you can let’s go”

 

“There you go all done have you got a brush for your hair”  
“There’s one on the dresser i will do my hair its ok”  
“Can i come in” Bernie said as she knocked on the door.  
“Yes all done now”  
“Does that feel better” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the lips.  
“Yes loads better thank you Amy”  
“Your welcome is there anything you need me to do”  
“No that’s all”  
“Right there will be someone here tonight to put you to bed”  
“I’ll show you out”  
“Thank you for your help she looks a lot brighter now”  
“You welcome it’s my job see you later”  
“Bye Amy. bloody hell Serena you scared me to death i didn’t expect you to be behind me”  
“There great these big wheels i can move myself come here” She said as she pulled Bernie down and kissed her. I fancy doing something today shall we go out”  
“Yes where do you want to go”  
“Anywhere just not in here shall we go to the coast and get some fish and chips”  
“Ok are you going to be ok getting in and out of the car though”  
“Yes i managed it yesterday didn’t i”  
“Right then Charlotte Jason come here”  
“What we were watching tv”  
Go and get dressed we are going to the seaside”  
“Yeah come on Charlotte let’s go”

 

“We all ready”  
“Yeah the kids and Serena said together” As Bernie drove she kept glancing at Serena.  
“What do you keep looking at me for” she smiled  
“I think this is the happiest i have seen you since before well you know”  
“I am happy i have decided i am not going to let these get me down”  
“Good for you” Bernie said as she took Serena’s hand in hers while they were at the traffic lights.

The sun was out and there was plenty of people around when they arrived. Jason and Charlotte got out of the car and waited while Bernie got the wheelchair out of the boot and out it at the side of Serena so she could put yourself in.   
“You OK” Bernie said as she kissed her cheek.   
“Yeah let's go have some fun eh who wants to go on some rides”  
“We do”Jason and Charlotte said. They walked up the promenade. Stopping in some amusements on the way. Bernie was pushing Serena while Jason held his grandma's hand.   
“Grandma can we go on that”Jason said as they got nearer.  
“Of course you can. Charlotte are you going on”  
“Yeah”  
“Rights let's get you some tokens then”

As Jason and Charlotte were queuing to get on the ride Bernie and Serena waited nearby on a bench. Serena reached out and held Bernie’s hand.   
“You ok”  
“Yes thanks for this it's just we needed after the last few months. I just wish Maureen could be with us”  
“I know you do so do i” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the lips. When they pulled apart Serena noticed a man and a woman who was sat on the next bench was staring at them.   
“Why don't you take a picture it will last longer” Serena shouted. “What's up have you never seen two people kiss before or have you just never seen two woman kiss before”  
“Serena stop I'm so sorry” Bernie said to the couple.   
Don't apologies we have done anything wrong. It's them”  
“Serena stop now please apologise to them”  
“No way” just then the couple came up to them.   
“I erm I'm sorry if you think we were staring at you we were but it's nothing to do with you both being women”  
“Then why cause I am in this thing”  
“Well yeah you see my daughter has only recently had to start using a wheelchair”  
“Her and me both what happened if you don’t mind me asking  
“She had a accident she is just 18 and they have told her she will never walk again and as can be expected she is so depressed she won't go out the house. Then here your in the same situation but yet you look so happy” the woman cried.   
Serena put her hand out to take the lady's hand in hers. “I am so sorry for what I said I am not always this happy today is a good day.i am having physio every week so hopefully i will get the full use of legs again”  
“Grandma did you see us on that ride” Jason said as he ran up to Serena.  
“No darling me and auntie Bernie were talking to the lady and gentleman sorry”  
“Hello” Jason said to the couple.  
“Hello young man.You don’t look old enough to be a grandma” the lady said.  
“Grandma was only a young girl when she had my mum”  
“Thanks for that Jason. Sorry about that”  
“It’s fine look don’t let us keep you go enjoy the rest of your day it was really nice to talk to you”  
“You too and i really am sorry about before. I hope your daughter gets on ok”  
“Thanks you too keep on with the physio you have got a wonderful family to do it for.”  
“Yes i have haven’t i”  
“Goodbye”  
“Bye” serena pulled Jason and Charlotte close to her and cuddle them.”You too get in here Bernie” she said as she went and joined the hug.”I love you all so much and i’m sorry for when i lose my rag and shout i don’t mean to take it out on you guys   
“It’s alright grandma but can you let go now please cause i can’t breath”  
“Sorry sweetheart”

 

After going some more rides the kids decided they were hungry and wanted fish and chips. They found a nice park the kids sat on the grass an ate there’s while bernie sat a bench with Serena sat at the side in the wheelchair.  
“Bernie when we going to tell them about the baby”  
“Well i have got my 12 week scan in a few weeks so i thought we could tell em them”  
“I just hope i am up and about when it’s born so i can help you with it”  
“You just do what you can do alright”  
“Bernie i wouldn’t blame you if decided that all this was too much and you wanted to leave me” Serena said as she choked back the tears.  
“Hey stop that no matter how hard things get i am not leaving you do you hear me we are in this together” Bernie said as she stroked her cheek. “I love you Campbell and i love our family”  
“I love you too all of you” she smiled as lent forward to kiss Bernie.

 

As they laid in be that night Serena had her head on Bernie’s chest when she started to yawn.  
“Am i keeping you awake there” Bernie laughed.  
“Sorry must be all that sea air i’m shattered. Thank you for today it’s just what i needed”  
“Your very welcome i will do anything to make you happy”  
“I know you would you make me very happy i love you so much”  
“I love you too let’s get some sleep shall we”  
“Yes goodnight” Serena said as she kissed Bernie.  
“Goodnight my darling”


	22. We have some news

2 weeks later  
“How long are they going to be my appointment was for 2 it’s twenty past now” Bernie said.  
“Stop worry it’s not good for the baby besides they are probably busy”  
“I’m not worry i have got a belly full of water i am dying for a wee Serena”  
“Am sure they won’t be long” Seren said as she held Bernie’s hand.  
“Berenice Wolfe”  
“Berenice is that your real name" Serena sniggered.  
“Yes and stop laughing at me our or your going to pay for it later”  
“Promises promises Berenice” Serena laughed as she pinched Bernie’s bum   
“Right Bernie would you like to pop yourself on the bed and lift up you top please”  
“Yes sure”  
“Is this your first baby”  
“No my second my daughter is nearly 11”  
“That’s quite a gap.right are you ready to see your baby”  
“Yeah we are” Bernie said as she held Serena’s hand.  
The nurse put the gel on Bernie’s stomach and began doing the scan.  
“There you go that’s your baby”  
“Is everything alright”  
“Yep it’s growing well do you want to hear the heartbeat”  
“Yes please” they both said together.  
“Oh Bernie that’s our baby it’s got a good strong heartbeat by the looks of it” Serena said with tears in her eyes.  
“Everything looks fine”  
“Can you tell us what it is yet”  
“No that will be on the next scan”  
“Ok right thanks”  
“Do you want some pictures printing off”  
“Yes please can we have 5 please”  
“5”  
“Yes one each for me and serena one for my daughter.one for Serena’s grandson and one for her daughter.  
“Righto you get yourself cleaned up and i will get these sorted for you”  
“Thanks. Serena are you alright” Bernie said as she got off the bed and kneeled down in front of Serena.   
“Yes it’s all seems so real now doesn’t it”  
“It is real sweetheart”  
“I know i shouldn’t be thinking about him after what he did to me and you but i can’t help wondering if you shouldn’t be telling Marcus about the baby”  
“No no way he isn’t having nothing to do with baby anyway he is in prison and hopefully that is where he will be hopefully staying for a very long time after what he did to you”  
“We don’t know that he pleaded guilty so he will probably get a lesser sentence what if he comes after us”  
“Then we move somewhere he can't find us”  
“Bernie I am not moving everywhere this is my home it’s our home. I have built my career here my daughter and grandson are here and I am not leaving them no way”  
“Ok forget I mentioned moving away” Bernie snapped.  
“Hey we will think if something where in this together remember”  
“Yes sorry I snapped right let's get home and tell the kids the news eh"  
“Yes...Bernie”   
“Yes"  
“You don't regret staying with me do you"  
“There is nothing to regret” Bernie said as she reached for Serena's hand “ Apart from my kids you Serena Wendy Campbell are the best thing that has ever happened to me I have told you I am going nowhere right"  
“Yes It's just i love you so much I couldn't bare it if I lost you" Serena cried.  
“You are not going to lose me look at me" Bernie said as she put her finger under Serena's chin and lifted her head up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.You complete me Serena"  
“Oh Bernie you do me too" Bernie Kissed Serena on the lips.  
“Let's go get the photos and tell the kids the news eh"

 

“Right sit down you too me and Serena have something to tell you" Bernie said as she sat on the sofa with the kids. We went to hospital today for a scan   
“You had to had another scan Grandma”  
“No darling I didn't have a scan”  
“I did”,   
“Are you ill mum”  
“No Charlotte here this is for you and this is for you Jason” Bernie said as she handed them the scan photos.   
“Mum your having a baby”  
“No we are having a baby” she said as she took Serena's hand in hers.   
“Who is the dad” Jason said.   
“It's doesn't matter about that because he won't be having anything to do with it mate”  
“It's dad's baby isn't it mum”  
“Well dad helped make it but me and Serena are going to be bringing the baby up”  
“Does dad even know about the baby mum”  
“No and I'm not telling him either he has caused us enough trouble after what he did to Serena he nearly killed her Charlotte I nearly lost the women I love” Bernie said as she choked back her tears. Serena put her arm around Bernie’s shoulder.   
“I think you are doing what's best mum”  
“Thank you. What about you Jason what do you think about having a baby in the house” Jason just shrugged his shoulders.   
“Jason say something” Serena said as she put her hand out which Jason took. “Do you not like the idea darling”  
“Will I be able help out with the baby”  
“Of course you can” Bernie said.   
“Just one condition though”  
“What's that” Serena said smiling.   
“I am not changing no shitty nappies”  
“Language mister” Serena said as they both started laughing.  
“That's the post shall I get it grandma”  
“Please well that went better I thought I would” Bernie said.   
“Everything's going to alright now. I have just got to get these bloody legs moving and we will be cooking with gas”  
“Here grandma there is on from the prison” Serena opened the letter.   
“It's a visiting order Maureen what's me to visit her on Monday it is for two people so you will you come with me Bernie”  
“Yes of course”  
“What about me grandma”  
“Jason I have to take Bernie cause I will need her help won't I look I will ask mummy to send me one next for 3 people ok”  
“OK I suppose so Charlotte shall we go play upstairs on the xbox”  
“Yes OK come on”  
“Oh god I feel awful he really misses her”  
Hey come on it's alright let's go make a start on tea eh”  
“Yeah ok”

 

“the kids took the news well didn't they” Bernie said as she got into bed that night.   
“Yes I am just worried about Jason though he really misses his mum”  
“He will be able to see her next and surely he trail can't be that far away can it”  
“shouldn't think so god knows what's going happen there now she got rid of that good lawyer she could go down for years Bernie’s”  
“We will cross that bridge when we come to it together”  
“I have got to get these legs moving Bernie of its the last thing I do I don't want to be in this thing when you have the baby”  
“We just have to take one day at a time Serena one day at a time”


	23. Visiting time

When Bernie and Serena pulled up outside the prison Serena was shocked by the state of it.   
“It looks a right dump”  
“There not supposed to look like hotels darling”  
“I know let's get in there shall we I want to see my little girl”  
They wanted in the queue to be be searched. When it got to there turn a women officer searched Bernie”  
“Could you please stand” the officer said to Serena.   
“Believe me I would love to get up and walk but I can't”  
“I'm sorry”  
“It's fine” the officer searched her the best she could and they were led into a big room and shown to a table. They sat down and waited. Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand.   
“You ok”  
“Yes just a bit nervous I haven't seen her for so long. Just then the door open and the prisoners started to come in.   
“Oh my god Bernie there she is” Serena said as she waved to Maureen. Maureen ran up to Serena and bent down so she could give her a hug.   
“Oh I have missed you so much my darling”  
“I have missed you too mum are you ok” Maureen said as she sat down.   
“It's a slow process but I'm getting there” Serena said as she reached out and held her daughters hand.  
“Are you alright Bernie”  
“Am grand me”  
“Is Jason alright”  
“He's fine he was upset that he couldn't come to see you today you need to send a visiting order for 3 people next time cause I need Bernie to come with me cause I can't drive yet obviously”  
“I will I will try and phone him and talk to him. I have got the date for my trail it's the 29 of this month”  
“Right we will be there I wish you would change your mind about the lawyer let me pay for you a good one”  
“No you are spending your hard on money on me”  
“Your my daughter that's what mothers do look out for children”  
“I know am I am grateful but I got myself into this mess I will get myself out of it”  
“Maureen I have got something to show you” Serena handed the baby scan photo over to Maureen.   
“Oh my god mum you are pregnant but how you are gay”  
“No no I'm not pregnant”  
“I am” said Bernie “we are going to bring the baby up together”  
“That's great news congratulations I am going to be a big sister”  
“Yes you are, Daft question but how is in here”  
“Not too bad the lass that stabbed me has been moved to another prison now”  
“Are you getting with everyone”  
“Yes the food could be better but you can’t have everything can you”  
“I miss you so much” Serena said as she held Maureen’s hand again.  
“I miss you and Jason so much but i have to face facts i could be in here for years”  
“You mustn’t think that you have to think positive darling”  
“I have be realistic too mum i know it’s not what any of us want but u have to face facts” Just then a officer rang a bell.  
“That’s visiting over”  
“Bloody hell that hour went fast didn’t it” Bernie said.  
“Yes too fast c’mere and give me a hug” Serena said as she held out her arms” “Oh i love you so much my darling girl”  
“I love you too mum. See you soon bye Bernie. Maureen said as she gave Bernie a hug too.  
“See you soon love” They both waved to Maureen as she walked out of the room. Bernie looked at Serena and saw tears rolling down her face.  
“It’s alright sweetheart”  
“It’s easy for you to say your daughter isn’t rotting in prison is she. Oh Bernie i’m sorry i shouldn’t have said that. I would never want charlotte to end up in a place like this”  
“I know let’s go home eh”

 

“Grandma did you see mummy was she alright” Jason said as soon as they through the door.  
“Yes i did and she is fine she said you can go see her next week ok”  
“Yes” Jason said.  
“Thanks for having them Fletch where they alright”  
“Yes good as gold they always are i better get off now and get a couple of hours sleep before my night shift”  
“You do right see you later and thanks again”  
“Your welcome see your kids”  
“Bye Fletch”  
“Grandma i’m hungry”  
“I’ll get the tea on” Bernie said.

 

The carer came to help Serena into bed.while Bernie tucked Charlotte and Jason up there beds.   
“What you watching”  
“Scream 2”  
“That’s crap the first one is the best” Bernie said as she got into bed.  
“Shut up and be quite i can’t hear anything” Bernie slipped her hand under the covers and put her hand up Serena’s pj’s top.  
“Bernie stop i am trying watch this”  
“Are you really” she said as began massaging her breast”  
“Oh god” Serena signed as she pulled Bernie to her and kissed her. Bernie pulled away removed her hands and laid back down.  
“What you doing” Serena said  
“I thought you was watching the film”  
“Sod the film put your hand back where it was now” Bernie laughed and crawled on top of serena pushing her lags apart. Bernie unbutton Serena’s pj top and started sucking on her breasts.  
“That’s more like it” Serena moaned. Bernie take my bottoms off and take yours off too please” Bernie took both of their clothes off and laid back on top of Serena. Serena moaned when there clits brushed again each others. Bernie moved against her faster there clits rubbing together.  
“Yes that’s feels good faster please oh good yes just like that”  
“You are so sexy do you know that”  
“So are you you feel so good make me come Bernie please” Bernie went lifted one of Serena’s legs up so she could get better access.  
“Is your leg ok like that “  
“Yes fine just carry on tribbing don’t stop oh god just there just there oh god i’m coming”  
“So am i” Bernie said as she came calling out Seren’s name. Bernie flopped down onto of Serena both there bodys where wet with swet.  
“Serena stroked up and down Bernie’s spin with her fingers and Bernie buried her head in Serena’s neck.  
“You are amazing”  
“So are you”  
“I love you”  
“I love you more than you will ever know” Bernie rolled off of Serena and snuggled up beside her.  
“Bernie”  
“Do you think Maureen will go down for years”  
“I don’t love i hope not”  
“You will come with to the trial won’t you”  
“Of course i will beside i have to drive you there but even if didn’t have to drive you i still be there. I would go anywhere with you Serena”  
“I don’t deserve you” Serena said.  
“I don’t deserve you.  
“What if i never get the use of my legs back”  
“You can’t think like that what did you say to Maureen think positive”  
“I know but the longer i am like this i can’t help wondering if i will be like this forever”  
“We will cross that bridge if and when we come to it there is no point worry about it unless that day comes”  
“But i do worry about it i worry about you”  
“What you worrying about me for”  
“In case you realise you don’t want to be with a woman in a wheelchair” Serena began to cry. Bernie cuddles Serena tighter  
“Love it doesn’t matter to me if you are in wheelchair or not i...love...you…” Bernie said ask she kissed Serena between every word. “Whatever happens i am not going anywhere so will you just get that idea out of your head please”  
“I will try” Serena said i will try”


	24. Think positive

“Serena wake up Amy is here to get you dressed”  
“I am stopping in bed today”  
“I don't think so madam you have physio today”  
“I'm not going to physio what's the point my legs are never going work again are they”  
“They won't if you don't go to physio come on darling what happen to thinking positive”  
“Why are still with me I am useless I can't walk my career is over”  
“Stop this right now I am going to let Amy in she is going to get you dressed and we are go physio no arguments”  
“But”  
“No buts Serena just do it” Bernie said as she walked out of the bedroom. 

 

“A hour and half later they were both in the car on there way to hospital. They hadn't spoken a word since they got in the car. Serena just looked out of the window.   
“You can stop still sulking”  
“I'm not sulking”  
“Not much you are worse than a kid sometimes”  
“THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH ME THEN” she shouted. Bernie pulled up got out of the car and slammed the door.   
Serena put her head in her hands and started to cry.   
“You stupid stupid idiot” she cried. Serena open the car door and moved her legs with her hands and tried to get out of the car.   
“SERENA WHAT ARE DOING” Bernie shouted as she ran back to the car.   
“I was trying to get to you”  
“You can't do that you know that you could have fallen are you stupid or something”  
“Yeah yeah I am stupid I can't do anything anymore i wished I would have died when Marcus pushed me down the stairs”  
“Stop it don't talk like that please”  
“But it's true I'm am useless now you would all be better off without me”  
“Stop that stop that right now” Bernie said as she took Serena face in her hands. Can you even imagine what we would all be going through now if we had lost you it would have broke Jason's heart and Maureen's they love you so much” Bernie said as she choked back her tears. “Charlotte loves you and me Serena you are one of the best things that has ever happened to be I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you I don't think I would want to be here if that had happened. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life” Serena grabbed Bernie by the collar and pulled her close and put her lips the Bernie’s.   
“I love you too I'm sorry for shouting at you I just feel so low right now.   
“I think you need to talk to a professional Serena”  
“I know I will tell the physio about it he might refer me to see somebody”  
“Good come on we better go or you will be late for your appointment”

 

“Come in Serena how have you been”  
“Crap if i’m honest i feel so low and useless. I have to have someone to put me in bed and someone to get me showered and dressed.I can’t even tucked my grandson up in bed and read to him like i used to”  
“Serena i know it’s hard but you have to keep positive”  
“That’s what i keep telling her”  
“Let’s get on with the physio then i will refer you to see someone when we finished. So have you been doing your exercisers i told you to do”  
“Yes she makes sure i do them”  
“Good we are going to try the poles today”  
“What i can’t do that”  
“You never know unless you try”  
“You can do the sweetheart” Bernie said.  
Serena wheeled herself up to the poles and looked at Bernie go on she mouthed.  
“Right let’s do this” Serena put her hands on the poles and tried to lift herself up she got halfway and sat back down again. “I can’t do this i can’t” she cried.  
“Serena look at me you can do anything anything you set your mind to. After everything you have been through this is doddle. What did you just say about tucking Jason into bed and reading him a bedtime story you have to do this if you have any chance of that doing that again. I believe in you”  
“You do”  
“Always you can do this” Serena wiped her eyes and held onto the poles and tried again to pull herself up. “That's it darling you can do this”. After a while Serena stood up.  
“I did it Bernie i am standing up” Serena said with tears in her eyes again.   
“Yes you did I am so proud of you” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the cheek.   
“Right Serena I am going to get David to stand behind you and I am going to stand in front of you. How do you feel about doing a few steps   
“I don't know if I can my arms are shaking like mad here   
“Do you want to sit back down” Serena looked at Bernie and shook her head.   
“NO I want to do this I need to do this I don't want to be in that thing when our baby comes” she said as she smiled at Bernie  
“Right whenever you ready”  
Serena on shaking arms tried to move her left leg forward. She looked up and saw Bernie mouth you can do this I love you. I love you too Serena mouthed back.   
“I can’t do move them”  
“I am going to help you move your feet first ok Serena”  
“Ok” The physio gently moved Serena’s left foot forward her arms shaking all the time.   
“Stop please i want to try doing it on my own”  
“Ok in her own time”  
Serena slowly on shaking arms moved one foot forward before falling forward the physio caught her and sat her back down in the wheelchair.  
Bernie rushed over to her and put her arms around.  
“Well done i am so proud of you sweetheart”  
“I only moved one bloody foot”  
“It’s a start Serena”  
“Bernie’s right Serena you are making progress at the end of the day. I think you have had enough for one day. I will see you on Friday. I will make that other appointment for you as well”  
“Ok see you Friday” Serena said as Bernie wheeled her out.

 

“Your quiet you have hardly said to word since we left the hospital” Bernie said as she sat at the side of Serena on the sofa.  
“I was thinking that’s all”  
“Care to share”  
“I was just thinking about Maureen and wondering how different things would have been if i had stood up to mum and brought Maureen up myself. I would properly have had to forget about being a doctor . I would be more than likely have ended up working a factory or a shop to help feed and clothe her”  
“You mum did you a favour in a way then didn’t see”  
“I guess i could never imagine doing anything else it’s all i ever to be. The day before i went i to uni i went into Maureen’s bedroom and read her a bedtime story. She was only 4 years old and she kept saying that she didn’t want me to leave her and could i take her with me. I wanted to tell her there and then who i was but i didn’t want to hurt her even more than i already was by leaving”  
“So what did you say to her”  
“I promised her i loved her more than anything else in the world and that i would be the best doctor i could just for her”  
“And you are you are one of the best”  
“Not anymore am not”  
“Of course you are. You aren’t going to be in that wheelchair forever”  
“I have to face facts Bernie and think about what will happen if i am in a wheelchair for the rest of my life”  
“Serena”  
“No let me finish please”  
“Ok”  
“I love you so much you know that don’t you”  
“No Serena no”  
“You don’t even know what i am going to say yet”  
“I think i do this is where you say it’s not fair on me and you want us to split up well i’m sorry Serena but that’s not happening”  
“No no Bernie it’s nothing like that”  
“Really”  
“I love you and i love our ever growing family” Serena said as she rubbed Bernie’s tiny bump. We have been through so much since we got together some people would have split but not us”  
“That’s because we are stronger together”  
“We are i couldn’t imagine my life without you and Charlotte in it. Serena reached into her pocket. No matter what happens i want to spend the rest of my life with you Bernie Wolfe” Serena open the box” I would get down on one knee but as you can see that’s not possible. Bernie Wolfe will you marry me”  
“You not messing are you”  
“I have never been more serious in my whole life. So will you make me happiest woman on earth and be my wife” Serena said with tears rolling down her face. Bernie pulled Serena to her and kissed her lovingly.  
“Is that a yes”  
“You bet your life it is”


	25. Judgement day

1 month later

“Are you nearly ready,” Bernie said as she walked into the bedroom.  
“Just about Bernie" Amy said, as she smiled at Bernie.  
“Sorry I took a little longer than usual babe but”.  
“Serena has been wanting to do more things by herself,” Amy butted in.  
“Really well done gorgeous” Bernie said, as she kissed serena. When Serena broke the kiss she noticed that Amy was blushing.  
“Your free to go now Amy, I can manage to put my lippy on'.  
“Right well I will see you in morning then Serena?.  
“Bye Bernie".  
“See you".  
“She fancies you” Serena said, as Amy went out the door.   
“Don't talk daft she is about 12”  
“Amy is 25 Bernie, and at least all her body parts are in full working order”.  
“I don't give a shit. I don't want anyone else but you”. Bernie said , as she kissed Serena on the nose. “I love you”.  
“And I love you, right am ready”.  
“Finally can we go now".  
“Yeap”.  
“Let's go then”.  
“My stomach feels like a washing machine”,  
“Remember what you told Maureen think positive”.  
“That useless lawyer reckons she is looking at about 10 years. I can't handle going to that place every week for the next 10 years. I just want my little girl home where she belongs” Serena cried.  
“I know you do look whatever happens today we face it together cause that's what family's do”.  
“I can't wait for you to, become my wife”.  
“Me either, as soon as the divorce comes through we can start planning our wedding”.  
“We will have Marcus’s trail to come soon won't we”.  
“Yes but i do want him to go down for a long time. I hate that man for what he did to you I could have lost you” Bernie said as she gave her a kiss before she shut the car door. 

 

When they arrived at court, they were led through the disabled entrance and searched. They sat down and waited for it for to start.   
“Bernie have you put your phone on silent?.   
“I will do it now” While Bernie was messing with her phone Serena was looking around the courtroom.   
“What the hell is he doing here? Serena said.   
“Who”  
“Robbie he has no right to be here”.  
“He is her dad Serena”.  
“No he isn't her dad, he was just a sperm donor”.  
“Well we can’t do anything about him being here now look” Serena saw Richard walk into the dock. He looked at Serena, and put his head down. Then Maureen was led into the dock. Serena smiled at her. I love you she mouthed.   
“Could you all be upstanding for the judge” Serena held onto the bar in front of her and stood up on shaking legs. Maureen looked at Serena and Smiled.  
“You may be seated”.  
“Well done” Bernie whispered,with tears in her eyes as she held Serena’s hand.  
“Ms harris can i have your opening statement”  
“Your honor i have no opening statement. Mr Haynes has changed his plea”  
“Mr Haynes please stand” How do plead now Mr Haynes”?.  
“Guilty” Serena looked at Bernie and shook her head.  
“To the charges of supplying and selling class A drugs. With the street value of over 100 thousand pounds?   
“Yes Your Honor”  
“Sit down. Mr Lewis can I have your opening statement please”  
“Your honor I also have no opening statement Miss Campbell has also changed her plea”.  
“NO” Serena shouted.   
“Madam if you shout again I will have to ask you to leave”  
“Miss Campbell please stand. How do you plead”?.   
“Guilty, I'm so sorry mum” Maureen said as tears ran down her face.   
““To the charges of supplying and selling class A drugs. With the street value of over 100 thousand pounds?.  
“Yes Your Honor”  
“You can sit down”  
“I have to get out of here” Serena whispered.  
“At least wait and see what judge has to say” she said, as she put her arm around Serena.  
“Could the defendants please stand? Mr Richard Haynes you have pleaded guilty so i have no choice, but to hand down the maximum sentence. I sentence you to 10 years in prison. Take him down please?.  
“Miss Maureen Campbell you have pleaded guilty so i have no choice, but to also hand down the maximum sentence. I sentence you to 10 years in prison also”.  
“NO PLEASE DON'T ” Serena shouted again as she clung onto Bernie.  
“Madam i won’t tell you again. Take her down please”?.  
“MUM I’M SO SORRY” She blew Serena a kiss before she disappeared out of site.   
Serena buried her head in Bernie’s neck and sobbed.   
“Take me home please. Oh god what am I going to tell Jason when he comes home from school”  
“We will do it together let's go home”. 

As Bernie pushed Serena out of the courtroom she could hear Serena crying.  
“Come here” Bernie said, as she kneeled down in front of Serena and put her arms around her.   
“I want my daughter Bernie. I want my little girl”.   
“I know you do I wish there was something I could do”.   
“I told you that you should have had a abortion with her all those years ago didn't i” Robbie said.   
“How dare you” Serena said as she tried to stand up, but Bernie stopped her.   
“Serena leave it he isn't worth it”.   
“That's right Serena listen to your girlfriend” Robbie said sarcastically. “If you kept in touch, I could have told she was pleading guilty”, he said as he came closer.   
“Bull shit you don't know anything” Serena said.   
“Do I not. I happen to be a good friends with Maureen's lawyer he told me weeks ago she might plead guilty”.   
“NO Bernie he is lying, she wouldn't do that not to me and certainly not to Jason”.   
“Ah yes her beloved Jason. Our grandson” Robbie said as he came closer still.   
“NO he is our grandson, mine and Bernie’s not yours. He is nothing to do with you”.   
Like I would want anything to do with him. What I heard the lad is a idiot”.   
“That's it”, Bernie turned around, and a swung her arm out but Serena caught it.   
“Don't love he isn't worth it. Let's go home”

 

“Hi grandma is mummy home”  
Jason said as he ran into the house. “Auntie Bernie Wouldn't tell me”.   
“Come here sweetheart”  
“Have you been crying grandma”  
“Yes love Jason there is no easy way to say this but your mummy has been sent back to prison”.  
“Why”  
“Jason I'm so sorry your mummy changed her mind she pleaded guilty”  
“I don't understand why would she do that”.   
“I don't know darling I wish I did”.   
“How long will she be there for”.   
“10 years”.  
“NO no no” Jason said, as he started to pace the room.   
“Jason come here please”.   
“NO I want my mummy” Jason said as he ran upstairs.   
“JASON” Serena shouted, and wheeled herself to the bottom of the stairs.   
“Serena where are going”.   
“I need to get up the stairs to see Jason”.   
“You can't get up stairs”.   
“I have to try” Serena said, as she pulled herself up and slowly tried to move one of her legs but she sat back down. Bollocks to it”  
“JASON COME DOWN HERE TO ME PLEASE” she shouted. Jason came to top of the stairs crying.   
“Come here to me baby please” Serena said, as she held out her arms.   
Jason came down and threw his arms around Serena . He sobbed into her neck.   
“Doesn't mummy love me anymore”.   
“Course she does don't ever think that”.  
“I am going to miss her so much”.   
“So am I baby so am I”. Bernie and Charlotte wrapped both there arms around them both. Bernie kissed the top of Serena and Jason's head.  
“I love you both so much” Bernie whispered, into Serena's ear. Serena look up and kissed Bernie on the lips.   
“I love you too all of you”.   
“I tell you what why don't we go out for tea. I think we all deserve a treat after the day we have had”. Bernie said.   
“Yeah can we grandma”.   
“I don't see why not come on let's go”. 

 

On the drive home from the pub Serena just looked out of the window, she hardly said a word during their meal. Bernie put her hand in Serena's hand.   
Serena turned around and tried to smile back with tears in her eyes.   
“Grandma”.   
“Yes love”.   
“We will still be able to go visit mummy won't we”.   
“Of course we will”. 

 

The kids had there baths and the carer gave Serena a shower and helped put her in bed.  
“Goodnight Serena”Charlotte said, as she gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.   
“Goodnight my darling sleep well. C’mere baby give me a big hug” she said to Jason.   
“Grandma can I sleep with you tonight please” he said, as he gave her hug.   
“Of course you can sweetheart. Jump in then”.   
“Mum if Jason is sleeping with Serena can I sleep with you please”.   
“I don't see why not come on let's go to bed then”. Bernie lent over and gave Jason a kiss. Then went round to Serena and gave her a kiss.   
“Goodnight I love you so much”.   
“Goodnight I love you too”.   
“You won't ever leave me will you grandma” Jason said, as the were left alone on the bedroom. Serena pulled Jason to her and kissed his head.   
“I will never you sweetheart not ever”.


	26. You fancy her

4 months later 

Marcus had been to sent prison for 12 years for what he did to Serena. Serena was slowly getting the feeling back in her legs and had swapped the wheelchair for crutches. Bernie was so proud of what Serena had achieved, she was determined she was going to be walking before their baby was born.   
“Bernie I don't want the carers anymore” Serena said one night as they laid in bed.   
“Are you sure”.   
“Yes I am doing most of things by myself now anyway, and beside I am sick of Amy making doe eyes at you".  
“Serena she doesn't make doe eyes at me, how can anyone fancy me look at the size of me am huge".  
“Oh i don't know you still look gorgeous to me” Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie's stomach, and rubbed her ever growing bump.  
“You kind of have to say that don't you”.  
“No am saying it because it's true”.   
“I love you”.   
“I love you, I always have and I always will. I love you too little one, i can't wait to meet you” Serena said, as she kissed Bernie’s stomach.   
“Grandma can I come in” Jason said, as he poked his head round the door.   
“Jason it's late you should be asleep”.   
“I had a bad dream”.   
Come here” Serena said as she sat herself up, and patted the bed for Jason to sit down. “Do you want to tell me about your bad dream”.   
“I dreamt that Charlotte's dad came back, and he hurt you again”.   
“Jason that's not going to happen”. Bernie said.   
“We don't know that auntie Bernie, he hurt grandma once he could do it again”.   
“Jason Jason look at me, Charlotte's dad is in prison he won't be getting out for a very long time”.   
“Like mummy”.   
“Yes sweetheart like mummy”.   
“Mummy has forgotten about me hasn't she”.   
“No Jason she hasn’t, your mummy loves you”.   
“NO she doesn't. I haven't seen her since before she went back to prison, and you haven't seen her since the trail she doesn't love either of us anymore grandma”.   
“NO Jason don't ever say that mummy doesn’t love us. She is probably still coming to terms with the sentence”.   
“Grandma stop making excuses for her you are always doing it. I hate her, she isn't my mummy anymore” Jason said as he ran back upstairs.   
“This is all i need, he has got a point though. I haven’t heard anything from her since the trail no visiting order, letter not even a phone call. Maybe Jason’s right” Serena cried “Maybe i have to face facts she doesn’t love us anymore”.  
“Serena you know i know that that isn’t true. Maureen thinks the world of you and Jason, she loves you both so much”.  
“No she doesn’t.This is all Richard’s fault i never like him the only good thing to come out that relationship was Jason and he was never bothered about him”.  
“Whatever you think about her she is still your daughter and you will always love her no matter what won't you”.   
“Of course i always have and i always will, but it’s quite clear she doesn’t want anything to with me or Jason”.  
“So what are going to do”.  
“Do you think i rang the prison in the morning they might let me talk to talk to her”.  
“Anything’s worth a try,let’s try and get some sleep now eh”.  
“Yeah night Bernie i love you”.  
“I love you too more than you will ever know”. 

 

“Morning Bernie” Amy said the next morning as she came to help Serena up.  
“Morning i was just making a tea for me and Serena would you like one before you start”.  
“Please that would be lovely”.  
“There you go”.  
“Thank you” Amy said as she stroked Bernie’s fingers, as she handed her the cup.  
“What you doing” Bernie said.  
“Oh come on Bernie you must know how i feel about you”.  
“I don’t care i am with Serena”.  
“Serena can’t do to you what i can do to you” Amy said as she walked closer to Bernie, and pushed her up against the sink.  
“Amy back off i am not interested”.  
“Well i am very interested. My god you are gorgeous”.  
“And she is mine so do as she says and back off” Serena said as she came hobling into the kitchen.  
“Serena i’m sorry she was coming onto me” Amy said.  
“Really cause it didn’t look like that from where i was standing”.  
“Serena she has been coming onto me for weeks. Tell her Bernie tell her want to be with be with me.  
“There is only one person i want to be with and that’s my Serena” Bernie said as walked over to Serena, and put her arm around her waist.  
“Come on Serena sit down”.  
“No i want her out of my house and i will be ringing the agency to put in a complaint about you”.  
“No please don’t i need my job”.  
“Then get out and leave us alone”. Amy ran out and slammed the door behind her.  
“Come and sit down you are shaking”.  
“I told you didn’t i, i told you she fancied you but oh no you wouldn’t have it would you”.  
“It’s over now she’s gone”  
“Do you fancy her Bernie”.  
“Don’t be daft of course i don’t i fancy you”.  
“How can anyone fancy this i have carers to get me washed and dressed i can only just get about. Maybe you would be better off with her”.  
“Now you are being stupid. Why are you being like this”.  
“Just leave be alone”  
“Serena”.  
“Just go Bernie i don’t want you here”.  
“Fine come on Charlotte get your coat”  
“Where we going”  
“Out come on”  
“Can i come too” Jason said.  
“No you can’t you are staying here with me” Serena said.  
“Serena i love you i don’t want anybody else when are you going to get that into your head”.  
“NEVER NOW GET OUT”.


	27. Don't leave

“Why couldn't I go with auntie Bernie and Charlotte”.  
Jason said as they went into the lounge.  
“Because I said so”.  
“That's not fair”.  
“Life isn't fair you'll find that out soon enough. Anyway is so bad spending time with your old grandma eh”. Serena said, as she put her arms around Jason.  
“NO of course not, but why were you shouting at auntie Bernie”.  
“We just had a disagreement that's all”.  
“She looked very upset grandma she shouldn't get upset it's not good for the baby”.  
“How do you know its not good for the baby”.  
“I Googled it”.  
“Good old Google eh”.  
“Grandma you won't spilt up with Bernie will you”.  
“What makes you say that”.  
“Well you always seem to arguing lately”.  
“Jason people in relationships argue it doesn't mean they are going to split up”.  
“Good I don't you want you to. I like having Bernie and Charlotte living with us”.  
“So do I. Why do you find us a film to a watch eh”.  
“OK”. 

 

“Bernie where are you, it's gone 9.00pm you have been out all day. Jason is in bed he has been asking where you and Charlotte have gone all day. I am sorry about what I said. Please just come home both of you. I love you”. Serena said as she left a voicemail on Bernie’s phone. Just then the front door opened.  
“Bernie where have you been where's Charlotte”. Serena said as Bernie walked into the front room.  
“At my mum and dad's I have just come to pick some of our things up”.  
“NO please don't leave me. I'm sorry about this morning I didn't mean any of it” Serena cried as she got up on her crutches. Please Bernie please don't leave me”.  
“You thought I honestly fancied Amy Serena it's obvious you don't trust me, and I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me”.  
“I do trust you I was mad with her and took it out on you I'm so sorry”. Serena said as she sat back down on the sofa.  
“Where’s Jason”.  
“He's asleep in bed he has fretting over where you both have been all day”.  
“Well when he gets up in the morning you can tell him where I am and why I have gone can't you”.  
Bernie please just sit down so we can talk about this properly” Serena said as Bernie sat down.  
“You really hurt me this morning Serena. I thought you knew how much I love you but obviously not”.  
“I do know how much you love me cause I feel the same”. Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes.  
“Serena I can't do this anymore the arguing the feeling sorry for yourself I have had enough”.  
“Tell me what I have to do to make it up to you and I will  
I will do anything. I can't lose you, Charlotte and our baby”. Serena said as she rubbed Bernie’s belly.  
“You have to trust me Serena, and believe me when I tell you I love, and I only want to be with you”.  
“I do I promise. You are one of the best things that has ever happen to me. I can't image my life without you in it and I don't want to. I love you more then I have ever loved anybody in my life. Serena said as she lent forward and kissed Bernie. “I love you so much it hurts please don't leave me“Serena cried. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and held her tightly. “I won't I love you too so so much.”.  
“I love you too that's why I asked you to marry me. I want you to be wife sooner rather than later”.  
“Let's wait until the baby is born now before we get married, then I can wear something nice and a not a crappy maternity dress yes”.  
“Yes, oh I love you I really really love you”.  
“And I love you let's go to bed eh”.  
“Yes”. 

 

“So where did you go today” Serena said, as they cuddled up in bed.  
“I took Charlotte to mums and just drove around for most of the day. I just had to get my head straight”.  
“Am sorry if I have been making your life hell am so sorry”. Serena cried.  
“Hey come on you have a had a tough couple of months but you are doing so well now. I am so very proud of you and of what you achieved sweetheart”.  
“I just want to get back to normal, and back to work for when our beautiful baby is born”.  
“You are doing so well but don't rush yourself all in good time. Please stop pushing me away because if you do there may be a day I don't come back”.  
"I will i promise I will change I can't lose you not ever".


	28. Hello little one

Six weeks later

“Serena wake up" Bernie said as she shook her”.  
“This had better be good it's still dark outside”.  
“My waters have broken".  
“What”.  
“I went to get a drink of water and whoosh there is was".  
“Are you having any contractions”.  
“I wasn't but ahhh I am now Jesus”.  
“Ok I will ring a ambulance”.  
“Already rang one there is one on its way”.  
“Alright i better get dressed then" Serena swung her legs out of bed picked up her walking stick and slowly walked to the wardrobe.  
“I am so proud of you” Bernie said as she got off the bed and walked closer to Serena. “You have achieved so much and worked so hard” she said as she stood behind Serena and put her arms around her front, the best she could with a bump in the way.  
“Thank you” Serena said as she turned around in Bernies arms. “I couldn’t have done it without you”.  
“Yes you could ahhh god”.  
“Bernie try and breath through the pain ok nice deep breaths”.  
“How many babies have you delivered”. Bernie moaned in pain.  
“A few but none of them have been 2 months premature. That will be the ambulance. I will go and let them in you stay here”.  
“Hello what’s your name” the ambulance driver said.  
“Bernie”.  
“Right i am just going to take a look at you is that ok”.  
“Yes course it is”.  
“How far on are you”.   
“I have got another 2 months to go yet”.   
“Bernie we need to get you straight to in”.   
“Take her to holby city hospital please I work there”.   
“Miss Campbell I thought it was you how you doing”.   
“Good thanks”.   
“Right Bernie let's get you on the ambulance are you OK to walk”.   
“Yes fine Serena are alright there”.   
“Am fine let's just concentrate on you shall we”.   
Serena sat down on the ambulance as Bernie laid on the bed.   
“Serena are you ok” Bernie said as she reached out and took Serena's hand.   
“Stop fussing about me I'm fine sweetheart, you just concentrate on you and our baby”.   
“Oh god serena it's too early it's far too early” Bernie moaned in pained as another contraction hit”.   
“Must be an impatient little bugger can't wait to get out and have a nosey”.   
“Bernie I am just going to take a look to see how dilated you are ok”.   
“Yes do whatever you have to do”.   
“Bernie you 6 centimetres I am going to have to put a call through to maternity tell them we are on are way”.   
“Ask for Fleur Fanshawe tell them it's Serena's partner that's in labour”. Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand.   
“Oh god not her she fancies you she will be flirting none stop with you”.   
“Stop that I told you before she is armless”.   
“Am scared Serena”.   
“It's going to be fine our little beauty just can't wait to get to get that's all”.   
“I can't lose our baby”.   
“Your not going to Fleur is one of the best”.   
“Right were here let's get you sorted out shall we”.   
“Serena are you ok walking”.Bernie said.   
“Yes stop worrying”.   
“Hello you two. Side room 3 please gents” Fleur said as they arrived on the maternity ward.   
“Right Fleur this is Bernie Wolfe she had gone into premature labour she is 6 centimeters dilated. I have given her gas and air”.   
“Right thank you gents I will take over from here”.  
“Serena please sit down now you must be shattered”.   
“Fine I will sit down now stop fretting about me for God's sake” Serena snapped.   
“Oh god there goes another one”.   
“Breath though it Bernie”.   
“Fleur we won't lose it will we”.   
“Not if I have got anything to do it you won't. When the baby is born it will be taken straight up to the neonatal unit you know that won't you”.   
“I figured as much Jesus they are getting stronger and stronger”. Bernie said as she lent on the bed. Serena started rubbing her back.   
“That's nice keeping that please”.   
“OK you're doing really well”.   
“I feel as if I need to push”.   
“Let's get you on the bed and have a look” Fleur said as she helped Bernie onto bed. “Excuse me Bernie while I check. Yep you are fully dilated”.   
“Can I push please”.   
“Yes when you feel another one push through it”.   
“Argh” Bernie pushed as hard as hard as could.   
“Well done keep pushing like that”.   
“You are doing so well”. Serena said “Our baby will soon be here Bernie”.   
After a few more pushes the baby's head was out.   
“Bernie I can see the baby's head” Serena said excitedly.   
“A few more pushes Bernie and baby will be here”.  
Bernie pushed another 3 times and baby Wolfe was born.  
“Congratulations”.   
“I want Serena to tell me what it is please”.   
“It's a little girl Bernie we have got a beautiful daughter”. Serena cried.   
Fleur put the baby on Bernie chest.   
“Oh god she is so beautiful”.   
“Just like her mother, I love you so much Bernie Wolfe”.   
“I love you too”.   
“I'm sorry but I am going to have to take her now you can go up and she her once we have got her settled”.   
“Goodbye sweetheart we will see you soon we love you so much” Bernie cried as she and Serena kissed the baby gently on the head before she was put into a incubator and taken away. 

 

“I wish they would hurry up I want to see her”.   
“I know you do so do I but they have to make sure everything is alright first”.   
“What shall we call her”.   
“I thought you liked Holly for a girl”.   
“I did but she doesn't like a Holly”.   
“How you doing in here”. Fleur said as she entered the room.   
“Fine is she alright”.   
“She is absolutely fine. We are going to keep her the incubator for a couple of days just to be on the safe side, but all the signs are good”.   
“Can we go and see her now then please”.   
“Of course I will get a porter to take you up”.   
“Thanks she OK Serena”.   
“I knew she would be”.   
“We need to get her home now and start to plan our wedding”.   
“I can't wait”.   
“You ready to go up” the porter said”.   
“Absolutely”. 

“Here she is I will leave you to it”. Fleur said.   
“Here Miss Campbell have a seat”. The nurse said.   
“Thank you”.  
“Hello beautiful I'm your mummy and this is your mumma”.   
“Oh Bernie she is so beautiful and so perfect”.   
Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand.   
“Hello Eliza you have gave us quite a scare”.   
“Eliza were calling her Eliza”.   
“Yes didn't you say that was your grandmother's name”.   
“Yes yes it was”.   
“Well that's what we are going to call her after your grandmother”.   
“Oh Bernie thank you so much”. Serena cried.   
“Your very welcome. Did you ring Fletch to tell him to bring the kids in”.   
“Yes they should be on their way by now”. Speak of the devil's come on” Serena waved.   
“Come here you two this is your little sister say hello to Eliza”.   
“Aunty Bernie she is so tiny” Jason said as she sat on Serena's knee.   
“She is but she is absolutely fine darling. Serena said “Charlotte what do you think”.   
“I think she is beautiful mum will I be able to help you with her”.   
“Of course you can I am banking on it”.   
“Good can I hold her hand”.   
“Yes did you use the hand sanitizer”.   
“Yes we both did”.   
“Go on then but be gentle”.   
Jason went round the other side and out his hand in while Charlotte put hand on the other hole. They both gently stroked her hand. Serena got her phone out and took a photograph.   
“Look at that” Serena said as she showed Bernie the picture”.   
“So cute”.   
“Hello Eliza we are your big brother and sister we will look after you and make sure that no one ever hurts you” Jason said.   
“That's right we are going to learn you everything”. Charlotte said.   
Serena and bernie looked at each other and they both had tears rolling down their cheeks.   
“So I take you two like her then” Serena said.   
“Yes we do” they both said. 

 

“Grandma I'm hungry”.   
“OK we better get going anyway visiting has some nearly done. Say bye to mum”.   
“Bye mum see you tomorrow”.   
“Bye sweetheart”.   
“Bye auntie Bernie”.   
“Bye darling”.   
“I'll see you tomorrow do you want anything bringing”.   
“NO I don't think so”.   
“OK see you tomorrow I love you”.   
“I love you too” Serena gave bernie a kiss and lead the kids out the door.   
Later that night when Serena got in bed Bernie sent her a picture of herself feeding Eliza.

Serena  
Oh Bernie she is so beautiful i love her so much already xx

Bernie  
Me too she has had gone back in the incubator now xx

Serena  
Did she have a lot of milk xx

Bernie  
She’s sound asleep now so she must have had her full xx

Serena  
I’m so proud of you i can’t wait for you to be wife xx

Bernie  
I can’t wait either you are all i have ever wanted from the first moment i saw you i knew you were the one for me xx

Serena  
So did i that’s why i came back that night when i pretended i had some paperwork to pick up. I just wanted to see you again xx

Bernie  
I’m glad you did. I fell in love with you at first sight xx

Serena  
Me too i want to spend the rest of my life with you Bernie Wolfe xx

Bernie  
I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena Wendy Campbell xx


	29. Just love me

When Serena arrived at the hospital the next day Bernie was fast asleep. She didn't want to wake her so she went to the baby instead.  
“Hello my angel I'm your Mumma. I have waited so long for you. We might not be the most conventional family but we have love and that's all we need. Me and your mummy are going to take good care of you. I will be the fun mum who let's you get away everything, and mummy will be the one who tell you off. I might not be your biological mum but my god I love you so much. I couldn't love you more if I had given birth to you myself”.Serena felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and a head on her shoulder.  
“I thought you was asleep”.  
Serena said.  
“I was just resting my eyes.One of the nurses said you were here so I thought I would came down and see how are little girl was doing”.  
“How beautiful is she Serena”.  
“Very just like her mummy”. Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie on the cheek.  
“I love you Campbell”.  
“I love you more”. Serena put her hand in the incubator and stroked Eliza’s little hand.  
“Thank you” Serena said with tears rolling down her face.  
“For what”.  
“For giving me this little beauty she's amazing”.  
“Come here” Serena walked over to Bernie and wrapped her arms around her.  
“Let's start planning our marriage now I want to start the chapter in our lives”. Serena said.  
“Yes let's do it I think we have waited long enough I want to be your wife”.  
“How are you two”. A nurse said as she came up to them.  
“Were fine how's Eliza doing”.  
“That's what I wanted to talk to you about the doctor is happy for her to come out the incubator”.  
“Really does that mean we can take her home”.  
“I doubt it love not yet they will probably want to keep a eye on her for a couple of days yet”. Serena said.  
“Serena's right but it's just a precaution. Why don't you two go back to ward and I will get this little one ready to see you”.  
“OK thanks”.  
“See you later beautiful”. Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand. 

 

“So when you thinking about getting married then”. Bernie said as they both laid on the bed.  
“As soon as possible I just want us all to be a proper family all 5 of us”.  
“There is 6 of Serena there's Maureen two”.  
“I know that I am hardly going forget about her am I even if she has forgotten about us” Serena snapped.  
“Am sorry”.  
“No I'm sorry I miss her Bernie. I miss my daughter,my little girl I need to see her” Serena sobbed.  
“C’mere how about we try writing to her”.  
“We tried that she didn't reply did she”.  
“We can tell her about the baby ask her if she wants to see her baby sister eh”.  
“We could try i suppose. I want to know why she has cut Jason and me out of her life, we were always so close. It doesn't make sense”.  
“There is a little girl here who wants to hello to her mummy's”. Fleur said as she came into the room. “Who wants her then”.  
“Serena she hasn't had a hold of her yet”. Bernie said as Fleur placed the baby in Serena's arms.  
“Hello beautiful” Serena said as a tear ran down her cheek. “Me and mummy are going to take such good care of you. I love you so much”. She whispered in Eliza’s ear and kissed her head gently.  
“We sure will and your big sisters and brother will look out for you as well won't they”.  
“I hope so. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful gift Bernie”.  
“You have already thanked me and there's no need”.  
“I asked you to keep her”.  
“And I'm am very glad I did”.  
“Me too. I can't stop looking at her she is so gorgeous”.  
“Just like her mum”.  
“And her mummy. I am so glad I met you. I can't imagine my life without you know”.  
“Me either”. 

 

Four months later. 

“Are you nervous grandma”. Jason said as she stood outside the registry office.  
“NO no darling I can't wait to marry Bernie”.  
“Are you ready”. One of the ushers said.  
“I have been ready for a long time”. 

The door opened and the music started to play

Would you dance if i asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Bernie looked around and saw Serena walking down the aisle holding onto Jason’s arm. My god she looks so Beautiful Bernie thought. 

Would you tremble of i touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh,please tell me this.  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me your arms, tonight.

“You look stunning”Bernie said as Serena stood beside her.  
“Stunning for you” Serena smiled.

The registrar got on with the service. Bernie and Serena could’t take their eyes off each other. The wedding seemed to pass very quickly.  
“I now pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss”.  
“About time” Bernie said as she took Serena in arms and kissed her lovingly. “I love you Mrs Wolfe”.  
“I love you too wife” Serena laughed.  
Jason and Charlotte came up to them and gave them a hug.  
“Congratulations mum” Maureen said as she kissed Serena on the cheek.  
“Thank you sweetheart. Come to mum beautiful” Serena said as Maureen placed 4 month old Eliza in her arms. “ You have been a very good girl haven’t you eh”.  
“Come on photos” Charlotte said.  
“As much as you look stunning in that dress i can’t wait to take off you tonight” whispered Bernie.  
“Stop it the kids might hear you”.  
“Already did” Jason laughed.  
“Great” serena smiled.

 

“Come on you time for our first dance” Bernie said as she took Serena into her arms. Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder and kissed her neck. “Are you happy Serena?  
“I have never been happier, I have got everything i have ever wanted. My daughters useless husband has finally decided to tell the truth and now we are all one big happy family at last”.  
“All i ever wanted was for you to love me”  
“I always have and i always will”.


	30. Time to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was going to leave it at chapter 29 but Elizabeth65 told me I couldn't.

"Grandma come and dance with me" Jason said as she grabbed Serena's hand.  
"Come on then young man" Serena said as Jason led them to the dancefloor.  
"Grandma you look beautiful today". Jason said shyly. Serena bent down so she could look at Jason.  
"So do you. I am so proud to be your grandma, you know that don't you". Jason nodded and wrapped his arms around Serena tightly.  
"I love you grandma. Thank you for looking after me while mummy was in prison".  
"I love you too baby so very much. I will always be there for you”. Serena held Jason close picked him up and spun him around the dancefloor. Maureen watched on from where she was sitting and a tear began to roll down her face. The two people she loved most in the world. Maureen looked at Eliza who was fast asleep in her pram and smiled.  
“Are you alright Maureen" Charlotte said as she sat on her knee and put her arms around her neck.  
“Yes sweetie am fine.”  
“Why are you not dancing?  
“I was just watching mum and Jason enjoying themselves".  
“They both really missed you when you was in prison. They hated it when you wouldn't let them come to see you. Serena thought you didn't love her anymore”.  
“That's quite the opposite her and Jason are my world".  
“Then tell her that”.  
“ I will” Maureen said as she kissed Charlotte on the cheek and walked into the dancefloor. As she got closer she could hear Jason giggling at something Serena had just whispered in his ear.  
“Hello my darling have you come to join us for a dance" Serena said as Maureen tapped her on shoulder.  
“No can we go somewhere for a chat please mum".  
“Of course" Serena said as she suddenly felt nervous at what Maureen was going to say.

 

“You look stunning today mum" Maureen said as they sat on a bench outside of the hotel.  
“Thank you darling, but something tells me that's not what you brought me out here to say". Serena said as held Maureen's hand.  
“I eh I wanted to say thank you for taking care of jason while I was inside.I don't know what I would done without you.  
"Well I wasn't going to let them take him away was I. He's my grandson it's only right he stayed with me".  
"I want to apologise for not sending you and Jason a visiting order after I got sent prison again. I only did it because I didn't want to you coming to see me, in that place for the next ten years".  
"I would have done your my daughter I love you so much you know that don't you".  
"I know and I love you too you and Jason are my world". Maureen said with tears in her eyes". "You got your own little family now I need my son to be with me".  
"He is with you has been since you came out". Serena said looking confused.  
"I want a fresh start mum I want me and Jason to have a place of our own again".  
"You don't have to do that my place is big enough for all of us".  
"I know but this is something I need to do on my own. You have done enough for me".  
"Your my daughter that's my job, but if that's what you really want. As long as you don't go too far away" Serena said with tears on her eyes.  
"I won't the house I have been looking at is only a few streets away from you".  
"Really you're going buy it or rent it".  
"Rent it I can't afford to buy it"  
"How much is it a month".  
"£850".  
"£850 Sweetheart how can you afford that you are on the minimum wage. Then you have got your water,gas,electricity and your council Tax. Let alone food you won't be able to afford it" Maureen looked at Serena and smiled. "Ah that's where the bank of mum comes in does it".  
"Just till I can get myself a better job I will pay you back".  
"I don't want the money back. But there is no need for you to move out. You have got your own bit of the house. You can come and go as you like".  
"I just want a house to" Maureen put her head down shyly.  
"To what" Serena smirked. "Are you seeing someone? Serena said smiling".  
"There is someone I have met at work but it's early days yet. Jason has met him or anything yet".  
"I gathered that cause if Jason had met him we would all know about him" Serena laughed."Look ring the landlord up on the morning and tell him you will take the house and just let me know how much he wants and I will transfer it into your account alright".  
"Thank you mum then when you come back from your honeymoon me and Jason can move in".  
"Yes about that are you sure your going to be alright looking after all 3 of the kids while we are away".  
"Yes course we will be fine don't worry".  
"There you are I have been looking for you" Bernie said as she came outside.  
"I'll leave you too it".  
"OK love".  
"Is everything OK".  
"Yes she wants to move out and get a place of her just her and Jason".  
"And your going to let her".  
"Bernie she is nearly 28 I can't stop her can I".  
"Suppose not where's she going to go".  
"Only a few streets away. We will still see Jason all the time".  
"That's alright then. Shall we go back in".  
"Yes come on" Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand. 

 

When they got back inside the dance floor was full of people having a good time. Jason, Charlotte and Maureen were on the dancefloor. Eliza had woken up and was in Maureen's arms as they danced. Serena and Bernie looked at them and Serena couldn't help the tear that rolled down her face.  
"What's wrong". Bernie said as she out her arms around Serena.  
"Nothing just looking at our little family over there. I love you all so much Bernie I can't ever remember being this happy.  
"We all love you too you know that don't you".  
"I know" Serena turned to face Bernie and kissed her passionately. "Jason and Charlotte are staying with Fletch and Raf for the night, Maureen is having Eliza in her room. Why don't we slop off and go to our room. I want you" Serena grabbed Bernie’s collar and pulled her closer and kissed lovingly.  
They said there goodbye to the kids and went up to there room. Serena was trying to open the door while Bernie was kissing her neck. Eventually she got the door open and and they started ripping each others clothes off. When they we both completely naked Bernie pushed Serena onto the bed and straddled her. Bernie kissed her way down Serena's body with only one goal in mind.  
"Oh Bernie I love you" Serena moaned as she held Bernie’s head while she sucked on Serena's clit.  
"I love you too, you are so beautiful" Bernie said as she drove 2 fingers inside Serena and went back to sucking her clit at the same time".  
"Oh fuck yes just like that" Serena moaned. Serena couldn't hold back anymore. She came with a shudder and flopped back against the pillows. Bernie kissed Serena on the lips and Serena moaned as she tasted her herself on Bernie’s lips. Serena tucked herself into Bernie and put her head on Bernie’s chest.  
"My god your amazing". Serena said as her breathing went back to normal.  
"So are you".  
"I can't believe when Charlotte came hospital that day what a big impact you would have on my life".  
"I fancied you from the first minute I saw you".  
"Me too that's why I lied about paperwork just so I could see you again".  
"We have been through so much to get here Serena. I am so proud of you and what you have achieved. I couldn't stop the tears when I saw you walking down the aisle today you looked stunning. I couldn't believe you were all mine".  
"I am all yours forever and always. Serena kissed Bernie and laid back down.  
"So er are you going to tell me where we going on our honeymoon".  
"No you will find out tomorrow when we get to the airport".  
"Or come on tell me you no how impatient I am".  
"Yeah I do but I'm still not telling you".  
"Your mean". Serena sulked.  
"Stop it you throw better tantrums then our 4 month old daughter".  
"No I don't" Serena laughed.  
"You will find out all in good time. Now we better get some sleep we have to be up early on the morning.  
" Goodnight Mrs Wolfe, I love you ".  
"Goodnight Mrs Wolfe, I love you too".


	31. I want to come with you

"Are you staring at me" Serena said as she open her eyes.   
"Sorry you look so beautiful when your sleep".   
"I know it's the only time my mouth is shut right".   
"No I wasn't going to say that".   
"So Mrs Wolfe where are we going on our honeymoon".   
"Well I remember you telling me you have always wanted to go back there. So we are going to Icmeler".  
"Really I bloody love it there".   
"I know that's why I am taking you there".   
"Thank you so much" Serena said as she kissed Bernie.   
"Your very welcome anything for my beautiful wife".   
"I love the sound of you calling me your wife".   
"We better get up and have a shower before breakfast".   
"Yep I will ring Maureen up and see if she will meet us I want to Eliza before we go".   
"OK" 

"Hi mum did you manage to get any sleep last night".   
"Yes I did Sandra smut” Serena laughed “How was Eliza last night".  
"Fine I have just given her a bottle and she is washed and dressed".   
"Good do you want to meet us downstairs for breakfast before we go".   
"Yep course I will meet you down there in about 30 minutes OK".   
"OK see you later". Serena went into the bathroom where Bernie was in the shower.   
"Maureen is meeting us in 30 minutes for breakfast".  
"Ok are you going to join me in the shower".   
"No I'm not didn't you hear me we have only 30 minutes".   
"We can do a lot of damage to each other on 30 minutes". Bernie smirked.   
"Stop that and hurry up I want a shower too" Serena said as she started brushing her teeth.   
"Alright it all yours". Bernie said as she stepped out and shower and put a towel round herself. She kissed Serena on the lips and went to get dressed. 

“Morning you two” Maureen said as Bernie and Serena arrived down to breakfast.   
“Morning my darling” Serena said as she kissed Maureen on the cheek. “Hello beautiful have you been a good girl for your big sister eh” Serena said as she took Eliza out of her buggy and planted kisses over her little face. “You two go get your breakfast i will stay with this one”.  
“Ok do you want me to get you some cooked breakfast”.  
“Please darling if there is some black pudding put me some on please”.  
“Yuck mum eats yucky things Eliza” Bernie said as she kissed the babies head.  
“Mum is besotted with that kid isn’t she”.  
“Yeah she is, she's the same with all you kids she loves you all to bits”.  
“I know she does. I am glad she has finally found someone to spend her life with. She just always seemed to go from one failed relationship to another. I thought she was never going to settle down. I am so glad she met you”.  
“Me too she is the love of my life”.  
“And your hers”.

 

“Grandma” Jason said as he ran into the dining room.  
“Hello sweetheart what are you doing here”. Serena said as Jason ran into her arms.  
“They both wanted to see you before you went to the airport” Raf said.  
“Thanks Raf you may as well leave them here now they will go back with Maureen”.  
“No probs have a good honeymoon”.  
“We will and thanks for having them last night”.  
“Anytime see you later you two”.  
“Bye Raf” they both said.  
“Have you two had breakfast”.  
“We had a bowl of cornflakes”.  
"Your mum's are getting some cooked breakfast if you want something"  
“Come on Jason let’s have something else”,  
“Tell mum to get me some i want to stay with grandma”. Jason said as he cuddled up to Serena.  
“Ok”.  
“What you after”.  
“Nothing. I’m going to miss you grandma”.  
“I’ll miss you too, i am only going for two weeks you will be at school and it will go really fast”.   
“There you go sweetheart” Bernie said as she sat back down at the table”  
“I wished i was going with you grandma”.  
“Jason you can’t go with grandma on her honeymoon” Maureen said laughing.  
“Why not”.  
You just can’t grandma and Bernie need to alone”.  
“So they can kiss a lot Jason” Charlotte said in in ear.  
“But they kiss a lot at home anyway”.  
“Jason you’re not going with them so stop going on about it” Maureen said angrily.  
“Please don’t shout at him darling. “I will bring something really nice back i promise”.  
“I don’t want anything bringing back i just want you grandma” Jason cried.  
“Come here don’t cry baby we will face time you Charlotte everyday i promise”. Serena said as she wiped his tears away.  
“You won’t forget will you”.  
“Of course we won’t” Bernie said.”oh my god Serena look at the time we better go get the cases and get going”.  
“Ok give me a kiss and hug you two” Serena said to Jason and Charlotte. I love you both so much”.  
“We love you too”.  
“You be a good girl for Maureen little one” Bernie said as she kissed Eliza.  
“Go on go we will be fine enjoy yourself. I love you mum”. Maureen said as she gave Serena a hug.  
“I love you more. See you soon bye” Serena said as she began to get choked up.  
“Come on let’s go”.

 

“You alright” Bernie said as the plane took off.  
“Yeah fine Maureen will be alright with the kids won’t she”.  
“You heard she will be fine. Now stop thinking about the kids and let’s just enjoy ourselves shall we”.  
“Yes sorry. Two weeks just me and you doing what we what when we want”. Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie’s thigh and stroked her leg.  
“Heaven. Serena”.  
“Mmm”.  
“Have you ever done it on a plane?  
“Done what”.  
“It. have sex”.  
“No have you”.  
“No never”.  
“Then what you asking for me”.  
“I just wondered that’s all”.  
“Why is it something you would like to do” Serena smirked.  
“Not in these loo’s there isn’t enough room to swing a cat”.  
“Orr you got me excited then i thought we going to become members of the mile high club” Serena laughed.  
“We could always do sat here”  
“Don’t be stupid the plane’s packed”.  
“Come on i dare you. Mind you will have to be very quiet can you do that”. Bernie said as she wrapped them both up in a blanket that she had brought with them and unzipped Serena’s trousers and put her hand down.  
“Yes” Serena whispered.  
Bernie felt how ready Serena was for for her. Serena lifted her bum a bit so Bernie had better access.   
“Remember be quiet”  
“I will” Serena said her breathing already getting heavy.  
Bernie stroked her clit spreading her wetness which received a little moan from Serena.   
“Shush” Bernie said as Serena put her head into Bernie’s neck.   
“Make love to me please” Serena whispered into Bernie’s ears.  
“I tell you want we try it in the loos i will go first and you follow me in two mins ok”  
“Ok hurry”.  
Bernie got up out of her seat and went into the loos. Serena followed and knocked once on the door. Bernie dragged her inside and instantly pulled down Serena’s trousers and knickers. Bernie lifted one of Serena’s legs up and got down on her knees and began sucking on her clit.  
“Christ almighty you are amazing at that” Serena moaned as her breathing became ragged. Bernie continued to suck on her clit Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and put where she needed it.  
“Please Bernie fuck me i need to feel you inside of me”.  
Bernie entered Serena with 3 fingers and began driving them in and out.  
“Fuck oh fuck yes yes”.  
“Shush everyone will hear us”   
“Sorry i don’t think i can stand like this much longer”.  
“Here” Bernie removed her fingers which received a moan from Serena. “I will sit here and straddle me ok and ride my fingers”.  
“Ok” Bernie sat down on toilet and inserted her fingers back into Serena as she straddled her.  
“Oh fuck” Serena moaned as she sat down and begun to ride Bernie’s fingers. “Oh Jesus tonight fuck that feels so good.Both their breathing had become ragged. “Oh god Yes yes” Serena screamed out as she came. Serena started kissing Bernie’s neck.I love you”.  
“I love you, Welcome to the mile high club” Bernie laughed.


	32. Long time no see

"Serena wake up put your seatbelt on we will be landing soon".  
"Mmm OK" Serena said as she fastened her seatbelt and leaned back onto Bernie’s shoulder again wrapping them both back up. Serena kissed Bernie’s neck and put her hand under her shirt to feel Bernie’s breasts.  
"What you doing we will landing in a minute" Bernie moaned.  
"I was having a lovely dream". Serena sighed as she rolled Bernie’s nipple between her fingers.  
"Good for you but you have to remove your hand or i won’t be held responsible for my actions”.  
“Alright alright spoilsport i’m moving it”.  
“Right come on let’s get off and get our cases”.  
They walked hand in hand through the airport and waited for their cases.  
“My case is always the last one to come off whenever i go on holiday. Serena are you listening to me”.  
“What sorry i was just looking at that little baby, look at her she’s so cute”.  
“Yes she is”.  
“Oh Bernie i miss our brood already and we only left 6 blinking hours ago”.  
“When we get our cases and get on the coach you can ring them and tell them we have got here safe ok”.  
“Ok, that’s my cases Bernie or no its isn’t”  
“Serena”  
“Sorry now that looks like my case is it”.  
“No Serena why did you bring a leopard print suitcase it looks like everyone has got one"  
"Sorry". Serena laughed "That one is it is its".  
"Yes just mine to come now, Serena".  
“Hello there you have dropped your teddy there you go” Serena said as she went up to little girl who was in her buggy.  
“What do you say to the nice lady Faith”  
“Fank you”  
“Your Welcome”. Serena smiled.  
“Serena come on let’s go find this coach” Bernie said.  
“What’s up with you”.  
“I was stood there talking to myself like nutter while you buggered off”.  
“I was only picking that little girls teddy back up. Let’s not argue please”.  
“I’m not arguing with you come here” Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena’s shoulder and they went outside to find there coach.

 

“How long is it to hotel” Bernie said as they got settled on the coach.  
“Last time i came it was about 1 hour 45”  
“Blimey go on then ring the kids up I know you are itching to". Before Bernie had finished her sentence Serena already had the phone out of her bag.  
"Hello grandma".  
"Hello my gorgeous boy are you alright". Serena could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she spoke to her grandson.  
"Mummy is just cooking tea. Are you there yet?  
"Yes we have just landed. We are just on the coach now waiting for people to get on. What's Eliza doing?  
"She is fast asleep in her pram"  
"OK is Charlotte there Jason".  
"Yes I will put her on".  
"Hello"  
"Hell darling you ok"  
"Yes I'm just helping Maureen make tea".  
"Good do you want to talk to mum".  
"Please hi mum is it hot there".  
"It sure is you and Jason be good for Maureen won't, she is charge do as she tells alright".  
"I will mum does mummy Serena want to talk to Maureen?  
"Charlotte says do you want to talk to Maureen?  
" Yes please. Hello darling is everything alright".  
"Everything is fine mum just enjoy yourselves".  
"We will I'll miss you all though".  
"We will miss you too mum give Bernie a hug from all us and have a great time. Please don't worry about us".  
"I love you sweetheart so much".  
"I love you too mum now get off this phone and try and forget about us OK".  
"Easier said than done but I will try speak to soon bye love".  
"Bye"  
"Are they all alright".  
"Yeah".  
"Told you they would be" Bernie pulled Serena close to her and kissed the top of her head. 

 

"I could murder a Shiraz" Serena said as they got to hotel bar.  
"That's more like it let the honeymoon commence. Two large Shiraz please".  
"This hotel is beautiful Bernie thank you for bringing me back here".  
"Your welcome anything for you".  
"I am just going to go nip to the toilet" Serena said as she kissed Bernie on the cheek. Serena was just coming out of the toilet when she heard someone call her name.  
"Hello Serena I thought it was you earlier. Long time no see".  
"Deniz hello".  
"I never thought I would see you again. Are you just hear for a holiday".  
"Er no I am here on my honeymoon".  
"Honeymoon blimey you mean someone has actually done the unthinkable and managed to tie down the formidable Serena Campbell".  
"So it would seem., anyhoo it's was nice to see you again I better to get back".  
"To your Wife".  
"Yes to my wife". Serena smiled.  
"I will maybe see you around then" Deniz said as she stroked Serena's face.  
"Please don't do that".Serena said as she knocked Deniz hand away.   
"Why not you are still so very gorgeous you know that don't you".  
"I am also very married with 3 kids and a grandson. Who mean the world to me".  
"OK I get it you are blissfully happy. But if you ever fancy picking up where we left off, I still in the same place so you know where to find me". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	33. I need to tell you something

"I have to get back Deniz".   
"See you around Serena". Deniz smirked as Serena walked away. Serena could feel her heart pounding as if it was going to burst out of her chest, as she made her way back to Bernie.   
"Alright".   
"Yes fine why do ask".   
"You look a bit flustered that's all".   
"I'm just hot that's all" Serena saw Deniz walking through the reception she looked at Serena and smiled at her. "Why don't we drink these and go out".   
"Yes OK we could go have a meal or something".   
"You are hungry as always aren't you".   
"Just a bit drink up then let's go". Serena downed her drink in one go. "Bloody hell Serena".   
What I told you I was ready for a drink come on let's go" Serena stood up and took Bernie’s hand. While they were walking towards the door Serena caught Deniz looking at them out the corner of her eye. So Serena grabbed Bernie by the collar and kissed her passionately.   
"Wow what was that for" Bernie said as they broke apart.   
"Can't I kiss my wife now".   
"Course you can I just didn't expect it that's all, now let's go am starving". Serena took Bernie’s arm and walked out the door she looked behind her and saw Deniz blow her a kiss. 

“So where’s a nice place to eat then”  
“There is a gorgeous little place just down here you eat outside and there is a lovely waterfall there but you usually have to book but they might be able to squeeze us in”  
“Sound perfect lead the way beautiful”.  
Serena and Bernie walked hand in hand through the streets of Icmeler. Serena was telling Bernie all about the island and the best places to go.  
“Here we are the waterfall restaurant” Serena said.  
“Wow it gorgeous”.  
“Good evening ladies will you be requiring a table this evening” the waiter said.  
“Yes please a table for two if you have one”.   
“Certainly follow me”  
“I don’t suppose you have one near the waterfall do you” Serena said raising her eyebrow.  
“Yes of course”  
“Thank you”  
“Here we go please ladies” the waiter said as he and another waiter pulled two chairs out for the ladies to sit down.  
“Thank you so much this is lovely” Bernie said.  
“My pleasure here are your menus can i get you beautiful ladies a drink”  
“Shiraz”  
“Please”.  
“A bottle of Shiraz please”  
“No problem”.  
“I see what you mean about this place it's beautiful” Bernie said as she reached across the table and took Serena’s hand.  
“You make me so happy so you know that don’t you. This us are little family it’s all i have ever wanted”.  
“I know it’s all I have wanted too”.  
“But before you met me you had a little family you had Marcus”.  
“Yes but i was never happy you know that i only stayed because of charlotte. Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me Serena. That’s why i asked you to be my wife”.  
“You too that’s why i wanted to be your wife”  
“Ladies your wine shall i pour”.  
“No thank you i will do it” Bernie said as she lifted the bottle and poured her and Serena a glass. “To us and the rest of our lives together i love you”.  
“I love you too cheers”.

"That was beautiful I'm stuffed" Bernie said as she drank the last her wine.   
"I should think you are stuffed you ate enough" Serena laughed.   
"What can I say i love my food".   
"I know you do".   
"But not as much as I love you".   
"Flattery will get you nowhere Mrs".   
"Wanna bet" Bernie winked. "Let's go back to hotel have a nightcap and a early night".   
"Yes I'm shattered after all that travelling".   
"I wasn't talking about going to bed to sleep".   
"Well I was. Honestly is Percy filth the only thing on your mind. come on let's go pay" Serena laughed. 

 

When they got back to hotel Serena saw Deniz wasn't about and she was glad.   
"Right what you having to drink". Serena said.   
"I think I fancy a gin".   
"A normal one or a flavoured one if they have got them".   
"I will have a parma violet one if they got it".   
"Hello madam what can I get you".   
"Do you have parma violet gin".   
"We do yes".   
"Can I two large ones with lemonade then please".   
"Coming right up".   
"Thanks".   
"Have they got them" Bernie said as she put her arms Serena waist.   
"Yep" Serena said she leaned into Bernie.   
"You are so sexy".   
"Where did that come from".   
"From me cause you are and you know it". Bernie said as she started kissing her neck.   
"Bernie not in here wait till we get upstairs,people are looking".   
"Let em it's comes to something when a woman can't give her beautiful wife a hug and kiss, beside it was different when you were snogging my face off earlier".   
"There you go ladies that will be 6 lira please".   
"Thanks, I tell you what why don't we take these upstairs and sit on balcony for a wile eh then you can kiss me and hug me till hearts content. Without people staring at us".   
"OK then lead the way Mrs Wolfe". 

 

"Come here and sit on my knee" Bernie said as they sat on the balcony when they got back to there Room. Serena stood up and sat on Bernie’s knee and put her head in her shoulder.   
"This is nice".   
"It's sure is I can see why you like it here so much".   
"It has beautiful views doesn't it".   
"It sure does" Bernie said as she winked at Serena.   
"I meant out there sunshine".   
"As much as it's nice out there the view from where I'm sitting is stunning".   
"Oh you charmer you". Serena lent forward a little and crashed her lips against Bernie’s".   
"Fancy a shag". Bernie smiled as they broke the kiss.   
"No I don't fancy a shag as you so grossly put it. But I do want us to make love to each other". Bernie wasted no time she pick Serena up making her squeal with joy as she walked them over to the bed. Bernie laid Serena down gently on the bed and laid on top of her between her legs. They started to kiss again more desperately hands roaming over each others bodies.   
"As good as this dress looks on you Serena its going to have to go". Serena sat up and pulled the dress over her head.   
"Your turn get them clothes off I need to see you" panted Serena. Bernie stood up and took all clothes while serena took her own bra and knickers off. Bernie climed back on top of Serena and put her hand between Serena's legs making her cry out in ecstasy.   
"You are so gorgeous I knew from the minute I saw you that you were the one for me" Bernie said as she entered Serena with her fingers.   
"Oh yes just like that". Serena screamed. Bernie began sucking on one of Serena's breasts while Serena's hand played with the other one.   
"More Bernie I need more" Bernie added another finger and began pumping in and out faster and harder.   
"Holy mother of God yes don't stop please God don't stop" Serena moans where getting louder and her breath was becoming heavy and ragged.   
Serena was getting so close she began to grab fistfulls of the sheet then her whole body started to shake as she came.   
Bernie removed her hand and kissed Serena. Bernie laid at the side of Serena and put her arm over her stomach and her head in Serena's neck.   
"Are you alright".   
"Yes" Serena said her breathing still quite heavy. "Bloody hell Bernie you should be a surgeon with hands as skilled as yours. You won't ever leave me will you".   
"Of course I won't what's made you say that".   
"I don't know, before you came along I wasn't very good at relationships I went from one disasterous relationship to another. Never staying with one person too long".  
"I know Maureen mention that this morning while we were getting breakfast".   
"Bernie there is something I need to tell you" Serena said as she turned to face Bernie.   
"Why do I think I'm not going to like this".   
"I need to tell you because I don't want her to spoil out honeymoon".   
"Her who's her".   
"One of my ex's, she was in the toilets earlier".  
"She on holiday as well".   
"No she lives here she is Turkish".   
"I see and I take it you met her while you were on holiday here".   
"Yes I mean she didn't work here then she worked in a different hotel".   
"She works in this hotel".   
"Well she had the same uniform on as the people that work on reception so I think so".   
"And you didn't know".   
"How could i know I didn't know you had book for us to come here let alone what hotel we would be staying in".   
"Aright how long ago was this".   
"About 7 years ago we had a long distance relationship for about a year. I used to come over here every 3 months but it was too difficult to carry it on I needed more.We talked about how we could make it work she couldn't come to live in the UK. So she suggested that I pack up and came to live out here.   
"Sounds like she was serious about you".   
"I was serious about her I really thought she was the one". Serena said quietly.   
"So what happened.   
"I couldn't do it I couldn't leave Holby. No way could I leave Maureen and Jason he was only 3 at the time".   
"So what happened then".   
"I told her it wasn't going to work and that we should call it a day. I left 3 days later and I never came here or saw her again until today". Bernie went quite and covered them both up with the sheet. Bernie talk to me please. Serena pleaded.   
"Is that why you were hot and flustered when you came back from toilet, did something happen between the two of you in there".   
"No nothing happened I was just shocked to see her again that's all".   
"And nothing happened".   
"Are you for real are you actually asking me if I have cheated on you".   
"Yes Serena yes I am" .   
"Then you really don't know me at all do you. I have never cheated on anyone in my life, and I certainly would never do it to you and jeopardise what we have together. You and our family mean everything to me I would never hurt you never not ever" Serena sobbed.   
"C' mere I'm sorry I know deep down you would never do that. I just can't bare the thought of you being with someone else even though it was 7 years ago" Bernie said as she held Serena tight as she cried uncontrollably. "Shush it's OK I'm sorry please Serena please don't cry".   
"You don't trust me after everything we have been through and you don't trust me".   
"I do I do trust you. I trust you with my life. That's why I married you".   
"Really".   
"Really let's get some sleep and forget this conversation ever happened OK".   
"OK I love you" Serena sighed as she snuggled into Bernie.   
"I love you to so very much".


	34. Stop staring at my wife

“Morning you” Bernie said as Serena opened her eyes.  
“Morning my god is it me or is hot already”  
“It’s hot i have already been in shower its glorious outside”  
“I going to go jump in the shower, then we can go down for breakfast”.  
“Serena we are ok aren’t we after last night”  
“Yes of course we are i won’t be long”. Serena said as she kissed Bernie and went into the bathroom. Bernie sat on balcony and lit a cig the views from their balcony were stunning. I need to see this ex of Serena's for myself Bernie thought as she took a drag of her cig. 

 

As Bernie and Serena got out of the lift and started walking to dining room, when Serena stopped dead.  
"That's her".  
"Who" Bernie said trying not know who she was on about.  
"Deniz she's the dark haired one behind reception".  
"Oh right well I can certainly see why she caught your eye she is very pretty".  
"She isn't a patch on you" Serena said as she squeezed Bernie’s hand. "Come on let's go for breakfast".  
"So what's the plan for today" Bernie said as they sat down with their breakfast.  
"What do you want to".  
"I thought you could take me to Marmaris".  
"Yep no problem we could do a bit of shopping".  
"I wondered when topic of conversation was going to drop up. Are we walking it into Marmaris".  
"Oh no babe I don't think my legs would get me there it's a right trek. We can catch a Dolmish it's only 2 lira wherever you go".  
"Great let's eat this and then we can get off". 

 

Breakfast all eaten Serena and Bernie made there way back up to reception to go out. As they walked hand I hand through the reception area. Bernie saw Deniz was staring at Serena.  
"What is she staring at"  
"Just leave it please Bernie".  
"No I can't hold on" Bernie said as she walked up to the the desk" Excuse me".  
"Yes madam".  
"Would you mind keeping your eyes off my wife".  
"I don't know what you mean".  
"Bernie please stop it". Serena said as she tugged on Bernie’s arm.  
"I know you and Serena have history but she is married to me now so I would appreciate it if you didn't ogle her. Have a nice day". Bernie said as she held onto Serena's hand but Serena pulled away".  
"What's wrong".  
"What's wrong are you having a laugh. I told you to leave it but you just couldn't help yourself could".  
"I just don’t want her staring at you every time we come back here”.  
“Oh for God’s sake can you hear yourself. I have seen woman staring at you when we have been out but i don’t kick off”.  
“Well maybe that’s because i haven’t slept with any of them”.  
“Oh grow up Bernie i am 40 odd i haven’t lived like a nun you know”.  
“Clearly”.  
“And i am not a slapper either” Serena said as she walked off.  
“Where you going”  
“Anywhere your not”  
“SERENA COME BACK” Bernie shouted.  
“GET STUFFED” 

 

Serena had just sat down in a cafe with a coffee when her phone started ringing, She looked and saw it was Bernie so she cut her off.  
“Excuse me”.  
“Yes”  
“I know you it’s Serena isn’t it”  
“Yes yes it is Jimmy oh my god Jimmy how are you” Serena said as she stood up and gave him a hug.  
“I’m good i thought it was you when i got out of the van. You here on your own”.  
“No i am here on my honeymoon”  
“And where’s the lucky lady”. Jimmy said as he sat down at the table.  
“Don’t know don’t care. We had a argument”  
“Oh right look why don’t i get you another coffee and we can have a catch up yes”.  
“Yes thank you”.

 

“There you go i take it you still like it strong and hot”.  
“Thanks Jimmy” Serena said as she wiped her eyes.  
“So you want to tell me what the argument was about”.  
“Deniz, she works in the hotel we are stopping in and Bernie that’s my wife she got a tad jealous”  
“Ah your ex”.  
“Yes”  
“You do know that Deniz was heartbroken when you and her split”.  
“I was hardly doing cartwheels myself Jimmy. but i couldn’t stay i couldn’t leave my family behind”.  
“She loved you so much”  
“I loved her too i really thought she was the one you know. That was until i met Bernie. She means everything to me her and our family”.  
“Your family”  
“Yes we have 3 kids and a grandson”.  
“Wow how did you get a grandson”  
“Maureen who i said was sister”.  
“Yes”  
She isn’t my sister she is my daughter and Jason isn’t my nephew he is my grandson”  
“And the other two kid”  
“Bernie’s she has a daughter Charlotte who is 11 and she had a baby girl Eliza 4 months ago” Serena said as she smiled thinking about the kids.  
“Wow you have got your hands full then”.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way”.  
“Serena i have been looking everywhere for you” Bernie said as she came up to table.  
“Well now you have found me”  
“I’ll leave you too it. It’s nice to see you again Serena”  
“You too Jimmy thanks”.  
“Look i never said you were a slapper” Bernie said as she sat down.  
“No you didn’t say it you implied it, and if that’s what you think of me why the hell did you marry me”.  
“You know why i married you i love you, you dopey mare”.  
“Jeez you are such a charmer today aren’t you” Serena said as she stood up to leave.  
“Serena please i don’t want spend out entire honeymoon having arguments”.  
“Excuse me who started all this in the first place ah let me think that would be you”. Serena said as she walked out of cafe.  
“Serena please stop i’m sorry alright. I’m sorry i had a go at whatsherface”  
“Deniz her names Deniz”  
“Yeah Deniz i just got jealous. I promise it won’t happen again i just want us to have nice time” Bernie said as she held Serena’s hands in hers and put there heads together. “I love you more and more everyday which i didn’t was possible” Bernie said with tears in her eyes.  
“I love you too but you have to stop this sweetheart. What happen between me and her was nearly 8 years ago. I am with you cause i want to be with you. I married you because i want to spend the rest of my life with you Bernie Wolfe. All i want is you, our kids and our grandson. That’s all i need in my life. Now stop being a tit and kiss me”. Serena chuckled.  
“With pleasure” Bernie pulled Serena close and kissed her lovingly. “So are we going to Marmaris or what”.  
“Yeah let’s go shopping”  
“Oh god i have a feeling you are going to make for today”.  
“Got it in one”


	35. Let's go for a swim

"Oh my god I am knackered". Bernie said as they got off the Dolmish and walked back to their hotel. "You do know we have got to get these gifts back home don't you".   
"Stop moaning we will just have to pay for extra baggage. I just couldn't resist them little dresses for Eliza she is going to look so cute in them. Please don't say anything when we get in here will you". Serena said as they got to the hotel entrance.   
"My lips are sealed I promise"   
"Good because no matter how many times she looks at me it doesn't change the fact that I am with you. I love you".   
"I love you I won't say anything alright".   
"Doesn't look like she is here anyway" Serena said as they entered the hotel.   
"Thank God for that. Come on let's drop these off upstairs and come down for a drink. I have got a mouth like Ghandis flip flop". Bernie said. 

 

"Two lagers please" Bernie said as they come back down to the bar. "Is Deniz still about by any chance" Bernie said to the barman.   
"No she has left for the day she will be in tomorrow".   
"OK thanks. Here get this down you"   
"Thanks am ready for this".   
"I don't think I ever seen you drink lager before".   
"I just wanted something cold".   
"Shall we have an early night ready for the boat trip tomorrow".   
"Yes we have got to be up for 7 we are getting picked up at 8".  
"Are these boat trips any good".   
"Yes they are great 10 lira and as much as your can drink it's great. Then they stop in the middle of nowhere and drop the back of the boat down so you can go for a swim".   
"Great I love swimming. Will you go on the sea".   
"Yeah of course I will I loved it when I came before"   
"Did you go on the boat with her".   
"Don't start this again please"   
"Just answer me this one question and then I will drop it"   
"You promise"   
"Promise".   
"Go on then".   
"Did you love her".   
"Bernie please don't do this".   
"I need to know did you love".   
"Yes yes I did is that what you wanted to hear. I loved her and i wanted to be with her"  
"Where you going"   
"Getting out of here before you kick off again" Serena said as she tried to walk away but Bernie grabbed her arm.   
"Stop! I am not going to kick off I just wanted to know".   
"Why? It's all in the past. You are my future. You and our family not some fling I had 8 years ago. Serena said.   
"And your mine, I'm sorry. let's go have a shower before dinner yes".   
"Yes OK" Serena sighed. Bernie took her hand and walked them to the lift. As they got in lift Bernie looked at Serena who was just staring straight ahead. She put her hand under Serena's chin and turned her head so they were looking at each other. Bernie stroked Serena's face and kissed her softly on the lips. She wiped a stray tear that fell down Serena's cheek.   
"Don't cry please".   
"We are suppose to be on our honeymoon and it seems all we have done since we got here is argue".   
"And it's all my fault I know and I'm sorry. Like a told you I just can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. Making love to you" Bernie said as she put her hand up Serena's dress and into her knickers making Serena moan out loud. Just as she was about to put her head on Bernie’s shoulder and beg for more the lift stopped and door opened making the pull apart. 

 

Later that night as they laid in bed after finishing what they started in the lift. Bernie couldn't help thinking if getting married was the right choice for Serena. Here goes she thought to herself.  
“Serena"  
“Yes" Serena said as she lifted her head up from Bernie's chest so she could see her.  
“You don't regret marrying me do you"  
“Of course I don't want makes you think that".  
“Well we haven't had the best few days have we”.  
“No we haven't but it doesn't change the fact that I love you, we were meant to be together you and me. I knew that the moment you gave me that hug to say thank after I had operated on Charlotte".   
"I sorry I have been such a prat these past few days. I will never mention you and your ex again".   
"Even when we see her".   
"Especially when we see her I promise".   
"Good we better go to sleep we have to be up in 6 hours for the boat".   
"Goodnight beautiful I love you".   
"I love you too". 

 

"Oh shit I have forgotten me sunglasses you stay here I won't be a minute".   
"Hurry up the minibus will be here soon to take us to the harbour".   
"2 minutes". Bernie said as she rushed towards the lifts.   
"Where you off to today then" a voice whispered in Serena's hear making her jump".   
"Don't do that you scared me to death then".   
"Sorry" Deniz laughed "I couldn't resist".   
"Well try".   
"You are still as fit as hell do you know that".   
"Deniz stop I am not interested in you anymore not like that".   
"Shame cause I am still very interested in you especially when you go walking about looking that good".   
"You should go back behind reception Bernie will be back down any minute she has only gone for her sunglasses".   
"Seriously though I have missed you. I went a bit down hill when we split and you went back to blighty".   
"I know I bumped into Jimmy yesterday and he told me. I'm sorry".   
"Have you missed me".   
"Deniz please".   
"Have you".   
"Deniz I ca". Serena looked around and Deniz run back behind the desk as Bernie walked over. "Got them"   
"Yes and just in time is this for us".   
"Looks like it come on" As Bernie went out the door first Serena turned around and look at Deniz. Deniz waved and mouthed have a good day. Serena smiled back and followed Bernie out the door. 

 

"This is beautiful look at the view" Bernie said as she turned around on her sun lounger and looked out to sea."Come and sit on my lounger with me". Serena sat in between Bernie’s legs and leaned back on her.  
"I told you it had gorgeous views".   
"It sure does and your one of them". Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena middle.   
"So are you" Serena turned her head so she could kiss Bernie.   
"Don't you two look like a couple in love". said a lady who was sat on the next sunbed.   
"That's cause we are" Bernie said as she kissed Serena's neck.   
"I hope you don't mind me butting in, but the two of you just look so in love and very cute together".   
"That's kind of you to say so our children don't think it's cute. We are actually on our honeymoon".   
"Ah congratulations"   
"Thank you".   
"So how many children do you have".   
"3 girls and a grandson." "How old are your kids".   
"28.11 and 4 months".   
"Blimey that's quite a range of ages".   
"The oldest one is my daughter and the 11 year old is Bernie’s. And the youngest one we had together". Serena said as she had Bernie’s hand.   
"Can I be cheeky and ask if I can see a picture".   
"Of course you can" Serena said as she got her phone out of her bag and handed the phone to the lady. "That's are little brood".   
"I take it this fine young man here is your grandson".   
"Yes that's Jason" Serena said as she couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she thought of her nephew.   
"You both have a beautiful family i hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. I will leave you peace i need a drink. Its was lovely talking to you both".   
"You too".   
"She was nice"  
"Yes she was I thought she was going to tell us off for something". 

 

"Excuse me ladies these is for you" A member of the crew said.   
"We haven't ordered anything".   
"Someone has told us you are on your honeymoon so please except this bottle of champagne on our behalf and congratulations on your marriage". Serena looked at women sat at the side of them as she raised her glass to them.   
Thank you Serena mouthed.   
"That's very kind of you thank you so much".   
"Enjoy".   
Bernie poured Serena and herself a glass of the champers.   
"Will you have a drink with us I'm sorry I don't know your name". Serena said to the lady.   
"Stella".   
"Nice to meet you Stella I'm Serena and this is Bernie".   
"Lovely to meet you too"  
"There you go have a glass a champagne with us".   
"Are you sure".   
"Absolutely" Bernie said as she poured Stella a drink. "Cheers".   
"Mummy Adam said he is going to throw me on the sea".   
"How many times have I told you not to run on the boat it might get slippy. Sorry these are my two kids. This is Adam and this trouble maker is Chloe. Kids this is Serena and Bernie".   
"Hello" they both said together.   
"Hello you having fun".   
"Yes" the little girl said.   
"Where's your dad".   
"Downstairs with grandad".   
"Can u go back down to dad".   
"Yes go on but be careful".   
"I will".   
"Never a dull moment with kids is there".   
"No there isn't". 

 

"You have gone quiet what's up". Bernie said.   
"Nothing I'm just thinking about our kids I miss them so much".   
"Me too we will ring them when we get back to the hotel eh".   
"Yes come on let's go for a swim eh now".   
"Yes come on".   
Bernie and Serena went down stairs on the boat. Serena walked down the steps and into the sea. She turned around and couldn't see Bernie anywhere.   
"Gotcha".   
"For fuck sake you idiot" Serena laughed as she hit Bernie on arm.   
"Sorry" Bernie put her arms around Serena and they floated in the sea away from the boat. Serena lifted her legs and put them wrapped them around Bernie’s waist. They started kissing and Bernie pulled down one of Serena straps on her costume and revealed one of breasts.   
"Bernie someone might see.   
"No they won't there is no one about they all over there.   
Bernie began to suck on Serena's nipple making her moan at the touch. Serena grabbed one of Bernie’s hands and put it where she needed it.   
"My god you really are ready for me aren't you".   
"Yes" Serena moaned as she kissed Bernie passionately. "I want you I need to feel you inside of me please Bernie".   
Bernie stroked her clit and spreaded her wetness then plunged 3 fingers straight into Serena.   
"You bugger Jesus that feels good". Serena put her head into Bernie’s neck and began sucking on her pulse point.   
"God Serena you are driving me insane you know what that does to me".   
"I know" Serena said breathless. Serena then put her hand under the water and into Bernie’s bikini bottoms. Serena felt that Bernie was ready for her too. So she too plunged 3 fingers inside of Bernie.   
"Oh fuck Serena right there don't stop please don't stop".   
"I won't if you don't I want us to come together. I want you to come on my fingers"   
"I want you to come on my too". They both moaned in ecstasy. They both added another finger which tipped them both over the edge as they both came with a shudder.   
"My god that was amazing" Serena said when she got her breath back.  
"Yes it was shall we do this again tomorrow". Bernie laughed.   
"I'm up for it".   
"So am I".


	36. Get off me

Serena and Bernie’s honeymoon was nearly over just another two days left till it was time to go home.They had a great time, they hadn't had anymore arguments about Deniz but then again they hadn't seen much of her. Bernie had left Serena in the bar that evening while she went out for a cigarette. Bernie sat down on a bench and lit her cigarette when she heard someone walk up to her.  
"Do you mind if I sit down". Deniz said.  
"it's a free country sit where you like".  
"Look I know I'm not your most favourite person at the minute but you need to know that I am not after Serena".  
"Really cause you could have fooled me".  
"Look yes I admit Serena still looks good bloody good in fact".  
"I'd watch it if I was you".  
"I loved Serena so much I thought she was the one for me but she couldn't leave her family behind. Family is everything to Serena".  
"I know that's one of the things I love about her".  
"I thought my world had fallen apart when she went home. I didn't go to work I drank all the time. I didn't care about anything anymore I had lost the love of my life. Then a about a year later I met Anna".  
"Anna".  
"My wife and the mother of 3 year old daughter".  
"Your married".  
"We have just had are 5 year anniversary".  
"Congratulations".  
"Thanks I won't lie to you I was always love Serena but I am in love with my wife".  
"And I am in love with my wife".  
"I can see that. I was watching you both the other day when you were both in the pool. You whispered something on Serena ear and she laughed that beautifully laugh I remember so well. You two make a lovely couple".  
"Thank you I better get back in Serena will be wondering were I am".  
"OK see you later. It was nice to talk to you". Deniz said as she held her out for Bernie’s to shake which she accepted.  
"You too see you later". 

 

"Where have you been I was just about to sent a search party out of you". Serena said as Bernie came back to the table.  
"I was having a cigarette and I had a very interesting chat with Deniz".  
"Oh please tell me you haven't been arguing with her again Bernie".  
"No quite the opposite we have had a really nice chat actually".  
"About".  
"Well you mainly".  
"I see should my ears have been burning".  
"A little she was saying how much you broke her heart when you split up".  
I know all this Bernie and I told her I was sorry".  
"But after a year she met Anna her wife and mother to her child".  
"Deniz is married with a child".  
"Yep she has been married 5 years and the little girl who is 3 years old".  
"Wow why didn't she say this at the beginning it could have saved us a few arguments".  
"I don't know anyway all that's over with now she is happy and we are happy".  
"I will be even happier when I get home to the kids I miss them so much".  
"Me too. I'm sorry if a was arse at the start of the holiday I just thought Deniz was going take you away from me".  
"No one will ever take me away from you I love you too much".  
"I love you too. Do you want another drink".  
"Please I am just going to nip to the loo".  
"OK". 

 

As Serena came out the cubical Deniz was stood by the sinks waiting for her.  
"Hi".  
"Hi I hear you have been talking to my wife".  
"Yes I had a really got chat with her put her mind at rest so to speak".  
"Right so Bernie tells me your happily married with a little kid".  
"We I am married but I think happily is a pushing it a far".  
"But you told Bernie".  
"I know what I told Bernie I was trying to put her mind at rest so she didn't suspect anything".  
"Suspect what there's nothing to suspect".  
"Oh come on Serena I have seen the way you look at me. Your still in love with me admit it".  
"You are deluded you know that don't you".  
"You still love me as much as I Love you admit it" Deniz said as she walked closer to Serena.  
"Don't come any further please Deniz".  
"Why scared you won't trust yourself".  
"Oh I can trust myself believe me".  
"Can you can you really. I don't think you can you want me as much as I want you. We used to have such great sex can you remember. We couldn't keep our hands of each other".  
"Of course I remember".  
"You were insatiable how I walked the next day I will never know. Deniz said as she out her arms around Serena waist.  
"Get your hands off me" Serena said as she removed Deniz hands. Deniz pushed Serena up against the wall.  
"Tell me you love me".  
"I don't love you" . Serena said as she tried to escape from Deniz's arms. Let me go please Bernie will be wondering where I am".  
"No you do love me" Deniz said as she buried her head in Serena's neck and started to place kisses on it.  
"Deniz please I don't want this let me go" Serena said as she pushed her away knocking her to the floor. "Now stay away from me mean it". Serena walked back into the bar shaking like a leaf. When she got back to Bernie she picked her drink up and knocked it back in one go.  
"Ready for that was you".  
"Yes come on lets go upstairs"  
"Serena your shaking what's wrong".  
"Please I just want to go upstairs to bed"  
"Alright let's go". 

 

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong". Bernie said when they got back to the room.  
"Nothings wrong I just want to go to sleep" Serena said as she went into the bathroom. After a few minutes Bernie heard Serena crying.  
"Serena open the door sweetie and tell me what's wrong".  
"I can't".  
"Of course you can you can tell me anything you know that".  
"I can't tell you this because you will kick off big style".  
"Serena just open the door please". Serena open the door and Bernie went over to her and wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed into Bernie’s neck. "Sweetheart what's going on".  
"Promise you won't go mad".  
"I promise".  
"It's Deniz".  
"What about her".  
"She was waiting for me when I came out of the toilets".  
"And".  
"And she"  
"And she what".  
"She tried to put her arms around me and push her away. So then she pushed me up against the wall and tried to kiss me. So I pushed her to the floor". Bernie stood up and went to door.  
"Where you going".  
"To find her then I am going to kill her".  
"No Bernie please you said you wouldn't kick off".  
"I lied"  
"Bernie please".  
"Serena she could have hurt you Serena or worse she could have raped you".  
"But she didn't cause I wouldn't let her I stopped her".  
"I am still going to kill her".  
"No your not she isn't worth getting yourself into trouble for just leave it please I'm begging you". Serena sobbed as hels onto Bernie.  
"Alright alright I will stay her".  
"Thank you I just want to go to  
bed and go to sleep".  
"Ok anything you want". 

"So is she happily married or what".  
Bernie said as they laid in bed.  
"Well she said she was married but she also said it was far from happy".  
"Then why did she make out to me that she was madly in love with this Anna".  
"She said it was to stop you suspecting anything".  
"Like what".  
"I don't know".  
"Does she still love you".  
"She reckons she does".  
"Do you love her and I want the truth Serena".  
"Of course I don't at this moment in time I don't even think I like her after what she just did. You don't think I still love her do you".  
"I don't know do I".  
"Well you should. I am only in love with you. My wife,my lover, the mother of our little baby and my best friend. You have to believe me". Serena cried.  
"I believe you come here and give a cuddle. I love you so much and the thoughts of her hurting you like she did tonight just fills me with rage".  
"I know but we haven't got much longer to put up with her just 2 more days then we are going back to our family. Just don't say anything to her if we see her tomorrow please".  
"I won't let's get some sleep eh".  
"Yes am shattered. Good night I love you".  
"I love you more than you will ever know". Deniz better stay out of my sight tomorrow or I won't be held responsible for my actions. How dare she come onto and hurt the woman I love Bernie thought as she drifted off to sleep. 


	37. Get out

Serena woke up the next morning and reached out to find the bed was empty. She got out of bed expecting to find Bernie sat on the balcony having a cigarette but she wasn't there. Serena quickly got dressed and got in the lift down to reception. When she got out of the lift she heard shouting.  
"You should be arrested for what you did to my wife yesterday". She heard Bernie shout.  
"I didn't do anything not that she didn't want me to anyway she was gagging for it". Bernie was just about to launch herself at Deniz when Serena pulled her back.  
"Bernie don't do this she is not worth it darling".  
"Here she is, what you have you been saying about me Serena". Deniz said.  
"Nothing that isn't true".  
"You wanted it as much as I did".  
"You tried to force yourself on me and I most certainly did not want it".  
"Why are you doing this Serena just tell Bernie the truth".  
"I have told Bernie the truth. Deniz why are doing this".  
"Because I love you and I know you love me just admit it".  
"I don't love love I love Bernie that's why I married her".  
"Alright you lot shows over"  
"Who are you" Bernie said.  
"I am the manager and I have just heard everything Deniz go wait in my office please".  
"But".  
"If you want to keep your job I suggest you do as I say. I apologise for whatever she has done and if she is ruined your holiday. So you wish me to call the police".  
"Yes".  
"No we are going home tomorrow anyway. Come on Bernie let's go back to the room". Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s arm and pulled her away.  
"What are playing at she needs to be arrested".  
"I don't want anymore trouble for god sake Bernie you promised me you wouldn't go after her". Serena said as they entered the lift.  
"I'm sorry".  
"Do you something Bernie I am fed up to the back teeth of hearing them two words come out of your mouth on this honeymoon". Serena walked out of the lift and into there room.  
"Well excuse me for being ever so slightly angry that another women has tried to forced themselves on my wife the woman I love the woman who I would die for" Bernie cried.  
"Hey don't cry".  
"It's just she could have hurt you and I was just wanted to hurt her".  
"But that makes you as bad as her then and your not your nothing like her. You are kind and loving everything she is isn't. I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my life you know that don't you".  
"Yes the same applies to you too. Give me a hug please".  
"C'mere you soft sod" Serena said as she open her arms for Bernie. We are going home tomorrow to our beautiful family and we won't ever see Deniz again".  
"We had better get packing hadn't we".  
"I'm a minute" Serena said as she laid them both down on the bed. "Let's just cuddle for a bit first eh".  
"Yeah". 

"GRANDMA" Jason shouted as he ran down the drive into Serena's waiting arms. Charlotte followed close behind and ran to Bernie.  
"Hello my darling oh I have missed you so much"  
"I have missed you more grandma". After Bernie and Serena had given both Charlotte and Jason hugs Serena ran up to baby Eliza and Maureen.  
"Hello sweetheart" she said as she gave Maureen a hug I have missed you, and I have missed you my gorgeous girl, she said as she took Eliza off Maureen and held her tight.  
"How have they been" Bernie said as they got into the house.  
"As good as gold".  
"Good".  
"Grandma where's my present".  
"Give me a chance let me have a nice cup of tea first please".  
"OK"  
"I will go put through kettle on". 

 

"You happy now we are back home with the family"  
"Very everything can go back to normal now. Just me you and our family all the people I love under one roof, well till Maureen and Jason move into their new house anyway. I will go see if Maureen wants a hand making the tea" Serena kissed Eliza and handed over to Bernie. Then made her way through to the kitchen as she walked closer she saw Maureen lent over the table. "What the hell are you doing".  
"Mum it's not what it looks like".  
"Then you tell me because from where I am standing it looks very much like you are snorting drugs".  
"I just needed a pick me up to cheer me up that's all after losing the house".  
"Why have you lost the house I transferred the money into your account".  
"He said he couldn't wait for the money to be transferred into my account".  
"We I will have my money back then".  
"You can't".  
"Why what have you done with it like I need to ask. Because you have spent it on what's all over my fucking table that why" Serena said as brushed all the cocaine onto the floor.  
"Mum what are doing I need that". Maureen said as she crawled onto the floor trying to brush up as much as she could. Serena stood there with tears in her eyes.  
"I can't believe I left our children and our grandson with you for two weeks god knows what could have happen to them"  
"I never did anything with the kids about I waited till they went to bed".  
"I don't give a shit they were still in this house. Anything could have happened”.  
“But it didn't”.  
"What's all the shouting about". Bernie said as she came into the kitchen with Eliza on her hip.  
"Maureen's been talking drugs in our house while she is supposed to be looking our kids and grandson”.  
“I'm your child too or have you forgotten about me yet again”  
“I never forgot about you and you know it".  
“I thought it was Jason's dad that did the drugs not you that's what you said Maureen”  
“Well looks like she was telling a pack of lies doesn't it. Is this why you wanted a place of your own for, so you could take your drugs whenever you want to”.  
“Mum please”.  
“Don't mum please me I want you out of here”.  
“Where am I supposed to go".  
“I'm sure one of your druggie friends will put you up".  
“Fine JASON"  
“Yes".Jason said as he came into the kitchen followed by Charlotte.  
“Go upstairs and pack a bag we are leaving”.  
“I don't think so you are not taking my grandson anywhere” Serena said as she pulled Jason close to her.  
“I will take him anywhere I want his my son”.  
“Really shall I see what the police has to say about what is all over my kitchen floor"  
“You wouldn't '  
“Watch me Maureen” Serena picked her phone and dialed the the first two nine's"  
“Alright let's ask Jason who he wants to be with shall we"  
"Go ahead" Serena said.  
"Serena I don't think this is a good idea" Bernie said.  
"I think it's a great idea. Go on then Maureen".  
"Serena please don't make him choose" Bernie begged.  
"Come here baby" Serena said to Jason. Your mum is moving out now do you want to go with her or do you want to stay with grandma".  
"I want to stay with you and Bernie grandma". Jason said as she put his arms around Serena and held her tight.  
"And there's your answer" Serena said.  
"You are coming with me Jason" Maureen said as she grabbed Jason's arm.  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM" Serena shouted.  
"Look you both need to calm down. Jason you come In the lounge with me and let your Mummy and Grandma talk come on. You need to sort this out calmly or you will lose them both Serena".


	38. Maureen

"Mum talk to me please". Maureen said as Serena sat at the table with her head in her hands. I'm sorry".   
"It's the lies I can't handle Maureen why didn't you tell me about the drugs I could have helped you before it went this far".   
"You're a fine one to talk about lies when for years I thought you were my sister".   
"You know why I had to do that it was taken out of my hands. You know I always wanted to tell you the truth but I wasn't aloud to. Anyway this isn't about me this is about you and what we need to do about getting you off the drugs".  
"We I thought you was kicking me out".   
"I want the truth before I decide anything. Tell me was it Richard who was selling the drugs or you".   
Maureen put her head down and looked away. "Oh Maureen no".   
"I'm sorry mum I really am but we needed the money".  
"I gave you money all you had to do was ask if you needed more you know that".   
"I know that but you were already paying for the rent and for anything that Jason wanted".   
"Your my daughter and Jason is my grandson I would have given you both anything you wanted you know that”.  
“I know"  
“So why is Richard taking the flak for you as well".  
"He said that I needed to be with Jason so he told the police that I had no idea what was going on".   
"But you did".   
"Yes oh God I am so sorry mum. Look I will just go Jason is better off without me".   
"And what about me Maureen".   
"Your better of without me too".   
"No I'm not" Serena cried "You are everything to me I don't want to lose you again I just can't. You need to stop taking this crap" Serena said as she rubbed her feet into the cocaine that was on the floor.   
"I have tried mum but it is so hard".   
"I will help you I will get you the best help there is I don't care how much its cost".   
"No mum I won't let you use any more of your money on me".   
"This isn't up for discussion Maureen. Let's clean this lot up and then we can look on good old Google for the best rehab's yes".  
"I don't know what I would without you mum" Maureen said as she clung on to Serena.   
"I don't know what I do without you either that's why we need to get you help.".   
“Are you sure I need to go rehab".  
“I think it's the best thing for you to keep you off that shit . We have to do something Maureen this rubbish will kill you in the end you know that don't you. And I definitely couldn't handle that" Serena said as started to hoover up the cocaine that was on all over the floor. “Why don't you go upstairs get a nice bath, while I finish cleaning this lot up. Then when you come back down we can have a look at some places places"  
“Ok thanks mum" Maureen said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and went upstairs. As soon as Maureen was out of site Serena broke down on the kitchen floor. Bernie sat down beside her and hugged her.  
“What are the kids doing" Serena said as she wiped her eyes  
“Charlotte and Jason are watching TV and Eliza is asleep in her buggy".  
“What we gonna do Bernie”.  
“It's alright darling we will get her through this"  
“I should have realised what she was up to"  
“How could you have known"  
“I'm her mum I should have known something was going on just goes to show what a rubbish mum I am”  
“Stop that you are a fantastic mum the kids all love you to bits, and you know that Jason absolutely adores you he worships the ground you walk on".  
“Grandma what's wrong” Jason said as he sat on Serena's knee.  
“Grandma is just a bit upset she will be alright” Bernie said. Serena kissed Jason on the top of the his head to reassure him.  
“What's all this on the floor Grandma"  
“Don't touch it baby” Serena said.  
“You go take Jason in the lounge and I will clear this up"  
“Thank you come on darling let's go see what Charlotte is up to shall we".

 

When Maureen came down she looked into the lounge and saw Jason sat on Serena's knee with his head on shoulder. Charlotte sat in between Bernie and Serena. And Eliza was sat on Bernie’s knee having a bottle. They were a laughing at the film they were watching. The look like the perfect family they don't need me around spoiling it for them Maureen thought as she she crept back upstairs and started to pack a bag. When she came out of her room she ran in Charlotte.  
“Where you going with that that bag".   
"I have to get out of here Charlotte".   
"Why"   
"Because I just cause too much trouble, and Mum and Jason will be better off without me"   
"That's not true and you know it"  
"it's for best and way Jason loves mum more then he will ever love me so it's best if I just go and leave them to it".   
"I don't want to go you are my sister now".   
"I will still be your big sister just from somewhere else that's all"   
"I am going to tell Momma Serena".   
"No Charlotte you can't do that please just let me go. I will ring Mum and Jason as soon as I am settled I promise".   
"OK" Maureen crept back downstairs as quietly as she could closely followed by Charlotte. As Maureen got to the front door she turned around and blew a kiss a Charlotte.   
"MOMMA SERENA MAUREEN IS DOING A RUNNER" Charlotte shouted.   
"What", Serena said as she came running out into the hall  
"Thanks for that Charlotte". Maureen groaned.   
"You welcome, did you honestly think I would just let you walk out of here without telling Momma Serena"   
"Thank you sweetheart" Serena said as she took Charlotte's hand. "You go back in the lounge darling." What do you think you doing. Going to score some more of that crap are you".   
"You lot don't need me"   
"Of course we do".   
"No you don't. I was watching you all sat cuddled up the sofa laughing at the TV you looked the perfect family and I don't belong in it"   
"You belong right here" Serena wept as she took Maureen's hand and placed it over her heart. "Where you have been since I gave birth to you".  
"All i seem to do is let you down" Maureen sobbed.   
"No you have never let me down admittedly I am none too happy about the drug situation. But apart from that you have never left me down before. Now go on take your things upstairs and unpack please".   
"I can't Mum I need to go" Maureen said as she went for door, Serena grabbed her hands to stop her.   
"No sweetheart please don't go. Don't leave me".   
"I'm sorry mum".   
"Maureen please don't do this it will break your Mum's heart" Bernie said as she came in to the hall.   
"She has got you and the other kids she doesn't need me ruining everything. I'm a mess".   
"Then me and your mum will help you Maureen".   
"I can't I just can't" Maureen said as she ran out of the door.   
"MAUREEN COME BACK PLEASE" Serena shouted as she ran down the drive. But Maureen just kept running. Bernie went up to Serena and wrapped her arms around her.   
"I have lost her Bernie I have lost my daughter".


	39. i need to find her

"Where has mummy gone grandma" Jason said as they walked back into the house.   
"Could you leave us alone for a minute please". Serena said to Bernie.   
"Yeah course come on Charlotte you can help me put Eliza in her cot"   
"OK"   
"Thanks" Serena kissed Eliza goodnight and took Jason into the lounge. "Jason come and sit down with me".  
"What's happening grandma".   
"Your mummy has she has left baby I'm so sorry".   
"Where has she gone".   
"I don't know sweetheart".   
"Is she coming back".   
"I wish I knew, but I am going to find her and bring her back I promise".   
"Is it because of the drugs".   
"How do you know about that".   
"I'm not daft grandma I saw it all over the floor earlier".   
"Then why did you ask me what it was".   
"I just wanted to see if you would tell me, and I also saw her taking doing drugs while you were away".   
"Why didn't you tell me when I phoned you I would have come straight back".   
"I didn't want to ruined your honeymoon grandma I'm sorry this is all my fault" Jason cried.   
"No sweetheart come here this isn't your fault".   
"Why does everyone leave me grandma. First daddy and now mummy. You will leave me next".   
"Hey I will never ever leave you. I will always be there for you young man. Serena took Jason's face in her hands." I love you more than anything in this world. I always have, the first moment your mummy put you in my arms, and oh God Jason you were so beautiful and still are" Serena said as she rubbed noses with Jason. "And I promised you there and then that I would always be there for you and I always will be". Jason threw his arms around Serena sobbed into her neck.   
"I will always be there for you too grandma. And when I am older I will look after you like you have looked after me".   
"Oh Jason I love you so much.   
"I love you too Grandma". 

 

"Can you watch for the kids please". Serena said as she went into the lounge with her coat on and her car keys in her hand".   
"Were you going".   
"I have to go and look for her Bernie".   
"Why don't we leave it till tomorrow when it's light".   
"Because she could me dead by tomorrow what if she takes too much of shit Bernie. I need to find her and bring her back here where she belongs. I need my daughter" Serena sobbed.   
"I know you do but you can't go out there on your own tonight it's not safe anything could happen to you".   
"I don't care about what happens to me I care about what happens to my daughter".   
"Well I do care about what happens to you, your my wife and I love you. I nearly lost you once before and I can't go through that again Serena".   
"I will be careful".   
"Look why don't I come with you"   
"What about the kids we can't drag them round the streets at night".   
"Why don't I go round and ask Emily next door if she wouldn't mind staying here tonight and looking after the kids. She's looked after them before".   
"OK".   
"Right I will pop round you stay put".   
"Alright alright". 

 

"Were shall we look first". Bernie said as she started the car.   
"I don't know just drive. Maybe we should take a look at the red light district".   
"Maureen wouldn’t surely".   
"I don't know that to think, I didn't think she would take and sell drugs but she has so anything is possible I guess".   
"Shall we start there them".   
"Yes just no looking at the scantily dressed women you".   
"I don't need to look at them cause I have got the perfect woman right here who happens to have a body to die for".   
"Good save Wolfe Good save".   
"Have you fetched a picture or anything that we can show people".   
"Yes I have got one in my bag. I hope we can find her and she hasn't got too far".   
"Has she got any money on her".   
"I don't know she said she has spent that money I gave her for the deposit on that house so I just don't know".   
“She has spent over a thousand pounds while we have been away”  
“Yep”  
“Blimey all of it on”  
“Drugs yes”  
“My god it’s rough round here isn’t”  
“Yes let’s park in that car park over there”

 

Serena and Bernie parked up in the car park and started walking.  
“Excuse me” Serena said. “Have you seen this girl”  
“Why are you the old bill”  
“No nothing like that i am looking for my daughter this is her. Have you ever seen her before”  
“No sorry i haven’t”  
“What about you”  
“Maybe”  
“Don’t play games with me just tell me yes or no”  
“No i haven’t  
“Thank you anyway. This is going to harder then i thought”  
“Were not going to give up”  
“Let’s ask these over here. Excuse me have you seen this girl at all”  
“Yes that’s Maureen”  
“Yes that’s right have you seen”  
“Not for a few weeks no i think she she must have given up or changed her patch”  
“Excuse me given what up”  
“Your in the red light district love think about it”  
“Are you telling me that my daughter had been selling her body”  
“I’m sorry but yes she has she has been doing for months now”  
“No no your wrong are you sure it’s this girl you are talking about”  
“Yes Maureen Campbell”  
“Have any of you seen her tonight at all”  
“No like i said i haven’t seen her for about two weeks”  
“Thank you anyway” Serena said as they started walking away.  
“Hold on a sec. If you give me your number i can ring you if i see her”  
“Ok” Serena pulled out a card out her handbag with her mobile number on it and gave it to the girl. Thanks for your help”  
“Where to now”  
“Home”  
“Don’t you want to look some more”  
“No i have heard enough. I don’t know who my daughter is anymore Bernie” Serena sobbed “and i don’t think i want to”  
“What do you mean”  
“What do i mean i mean she is prostitute a drug dealer and a drug addict   
And i don’t want anything more to do with her”  
“But Serena she is your daughter”  
“Not anymore she isn’t. Take me home Bernie please”.  
“Come on then” Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena and walked back to the car”

 

“Do you want a cuppa” Bernie said when they got home.  
“No thanks i am going to bed” Serena walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom and got undressed. When she finished she went into Jason’s bedroom and got into bed with him.  
“Grandma what you doing” Jason said sleepily as Serena pulled him close to her.  
“I just wanted to hug you that’s all” Jason put his arms around Serena so they laid holding each other.  
“Did you find Mummy”  
“No baby i didn’t i’m sorry”  
“Whats going to happened to me if she doesn’t come back”  
“Nothing’s going to happen to you my love”  
“No one will take me away will they”  
“Do you honestly think i would let anyone take you away from me” Jason shook his head and held Serena tighter. I won’t let anyone take you away from me you are my grandson and i am your grandma and no one will ever part us. I love you” Serena whispered.  
“I love you too” Jason and Serena soon drifted off to sleep. Bernie went into the bedroom and saw that Serena wasn’t in bed. Bernie looked in all the bedrooms then went to Jason and saw them both snuggled up bed together fast asleep.


	40. Get out

"Jason come on wake up it's time to get up for school" Bernie whispered in Jason's ear so she didn't wake Serena.   
"He's not going to school today" Serena said still with her eyes shut as she put her arm over Jason.   
"Serena he needs to go school".  
"I SAID HE IS NOT GOING" Serena shouted as she snapped her eyes open and sat up. "He is staying here with me"  
"Fine" Bernie said as she slammed the door shut behind her. Serena laid back down and cuddle up to Jason.   
"Grandma why can't I go to school today".   
"Because we are going to spend the day together just you and me".   
"What about Bernie and Eliza".   
"Jason just say if you don't you want to spend the day with me". Serena said as she sat up and swung her legs out of bed.   
"I do but couldn't do it tomorrow instead when there is no school".   
"Fine get dressed for school and go get some breakfast" Serena said as she walked out of the bedroom. Jason got washed and dressed and went downstairs.   
"I thought you wasn't going to school today" Bernie said to Jason as he walked into the kitchen.   
"Can I have some cereals please Auntie Bernie".   
"Course you can. What's grandma doing now".   
"I don't know".   
"You guys finish your breakfast then I will take you to school". 

 

"I thought Jason was staying home with you".   
"He was and now he isn't". Serena said as she put the finishing touches to her make up".   
"Where you going".   
"Work".   
"But your not due back till next week".   
"Well it's quite clear I am no use to anyone here so I may as go to work where I can do some good".   
"Serena you are in no fit state to go to work".   
"I am perfectly fine thank you see you later". Serena said as she walked down the stairs grabbed her coat and walked out of the house. 

"Was that grandma that has just gone out".   
"Yes love she has gone to work".   
"But why didn't she give me Charlotte and Eliza a kiss goodbye like she normally does. Is she angry with me cause I wanted to go to school".   
"No darling come on let's get you both to school"   
When Bernie dropped the kids off she decided to go to the hospital to see if Serena was alright. When she walked through the doors of AAU she looked around but couldn't see Serena.   
"Hello Bernie what are you doing here" Ric said.   
"I er I was looking for Serena is she around".   
"Serena isn't here she isn't due back till Tuesday. What made you think she was here".   
"She popped out earlier said she might come in I just thought she might still be here that's all".   
"No she isn't here"   
"OK I better let you get on".   
As Bernie walked out of the hospital she put Eliza in the back of the car and got in herself.   
"Where Momma Eliza eh".   
Bernie picked up her phone and tried to ring Serena but it just went straight to voicemail.  
"Serena it's me where are I have just been to hospital and your not there. Please ring me when back this message. I love you. Let's drive round and look for Momma shall we Eliza". Eliza flapped her arms around as if the say yes let's. 

 

After driving around for over 2 hours Eliza started getting grumpy.   
"I think we better get you home and get you fed and watered young lady"   
When they drove down there street Bernie saw Serena's car parked in the driveway.   
"Look Eliza Momma's home. Let's go see where she has been shall we". Bernie got Eliza out of the car and opened the front door. "SERENA"   
"I'm in here". Serena said from the lounge.   
"Where have you been I have been to hospital and I have been driving around for hours". Serena didn't answer her she just reached out and took Eliza from Bernie and held her close.   
"I love you so much" Serena said as she kissed Eliza gently on the head.   
"She loves you too, we all do".   
"Where is she Bernie, where is my daughter". Serena sobbed.   
"I wish I knew darling.   
"I miss her so much I want her back. I don't care what she has done. I just want her with me. Who's what now". Serena said as there was a knock on the door.   
"I'll get it" Bernie said as she got up to answer the door.   
"Are you Mrs Serena Wolfe" the police officer said.   
"No I am her wife please come through Serena is in the lounge. Serena the police are her they want to talk to you".   
"Is it Maureen".   
"Maureen is your daughter right".   
"Yes that's right".   
"Your daughter is in St James she got rushed in this morning".  
"Is she alright".   
"Your daughter has taken an overdose".   
"No I know something like this would happen. Is she OK though".   
"Yes she's is but we also a found a large amount of drugs in her possessions with intent to supply. So because she is out on probation, and she has taken drugs and possibly sold them, she will be going straight back to prison I'm afraid".   
"I want to see her".   
"I can take you".   
"No it's alright my wife will take me won't you.   
"Of course I will come on let's go. 

 

"Excuse me my daughter has been brought in here".   
"What's her name".   
"Maureen, Maureen Campbell".   
"Yes if you would like to take a seat I will get someone to come and talk to you"   
"OK" Serena and Bernie went to sit down. Serena got Eliza out her buggy and held her tight. I am never going to let you out of my site". Serena said as she kissed Eliza gently and tears rolled down her face.   
"Are you Maureen's mum".   
"Yes yes I am".   
"Would you like to come through".   
"Yes please".   
"Give me Eliza I will stay out here".   
"OK" Serena said as she kissed Eliza once more and gave Bernie a kiss on the cheek. "I love you both of you".   
"We love you too".   
Serena walked with doctor to the cubical and the doctor pulled open the curtain.   
"Maureen your mum is here".   
"Hello sweetheart".   
"Get out I don't want you here".   
"Darling please".   
"I SAID GET OUT".


	41. I love you

"Maureen please don't be like this". Serena said as she walked closer to her.  
"Get her out of here please".  
Come on let's step out here".  
"Why is she being like this I'm her mum".  
"I don't know, why don't you go sit back in reception and I will have a word with her alright" Serena nodded and made her way back to reception. Bernie was playing with Eliza in the soft play area.  
"That was quick" Bernie said when she spotted her. Serena broke down in tears and Bernie tried her best to comfort her.  
"What's wrong is she in a bad way".  
"She took one look at me and told me to get out"  
"Why"  
"I don't know, she just saw me and went crazy”  
“I don’t understand”  
“Neither do i. She looked at like she hated me Bernie”  
“She doesn’t hate you she loves you”  
“I don’t think she does not anymore”  
“Miss Campbell”  
“Yes”  
I’m afraid she doesn’t want to see you”  
“Why what have i done wrong Bernie” Serena sobbed.  
“You haven’t done anything wrong darling”  
“Look the police will be taking her back to prison once we have given her the all clear”  
“Right that’s it then isn't it i’ve lost her, We might as well go home. You take Eliza back to car while i just nip to the loo”  
“Ok see you in minute”  
“Yep” Serena waited till Bernie was out of site, then she went back to try and talk to Maureen one more time.  
"I thought I told you to go away".  
"Maureen please don't do this".  
"I want you to go".  
"Tell me what I have done wrong and I will make it right".  
"You haven't done anything wrong it's me that has screwed up. You deserved so much better than me. All I have ever done is let you done"  
"Look at me. You are my daughter, mine and I no matter what you have done I will love always love you. Please don't shut me out Maureen".  
"You don't need me dragging this family down".  
"Darling I need you so much, and you will always be a part of this family. Don't ever think that your not we all love you".  
"I love you all too. Will you look after Jason for me or shall I get social services to take him"  
"No please don't do that, me and Bernie will look after him. Please Maureen don't take my grandson away from me. It's bad enough you are being taken away from me. I couldn't bare it if Jason was too".  
"You do know I will now have to serve to my full ten years don't you"  
"You might not".  
"I will mum I have already been told that".  
"I will come and visit you every week".  
"No mum you won't".  
"Maureen how can you say that of course I will".  
"No mum you're not listening to me. I don't want you to visit me. You or Jason".  
"I need to visit you I will miss you so much". Serena cried as she held Maureen's hands.  
"I will miss you too mum like you wouldn't believe, but I just need to do my time and get on with it mum".  
"Maureen we are ready for you now the doctor has discharged you". The police officer said.  
"No please just give us a bit longer"  
"Am sorry we have to go the van is here" the police officer said as she put Maureen in handcuffs.  
"Is there any need for them she isn't going to a runner". Serena said.  
"Mum it's alright".  
"Let's go then shall we". The police officer as he started walking Maureen to the door.  
"No please just give us a bit longer" Serena cried as she tried to grab hold of Maureen.  
"Miss Campbell we have to take".  
"Please she is my daughter please let me say goodbye properly"  
"Serena what's going on" Bernie said as she came back into the ED.  
"They are taking Maureen back to prison".  
"Why".  
"I have to finish the ten years Bernie. Please look after mum for me Bernie".  
"Of course I will".  
"Maureen I love you so much. Please send me and Jason a visiting order".  
"I will think about it". Serena grabbed hold of Maureen and held her close.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you" Serena said as she peppered Maureen's face with kisses. As tears ran down both their faces.  
"I love you too mum so very much. I love you all. Give Jason a hug and a kiss from me every night won't you".  
"Of course I will".  
"Come on now we have to go". The policeman said as they took Maureen out of the ED.  
"NO NO NO" Serena cried as she slumped to floor. Bernie sat down with her and held her close. 

 

"Grandma are you still mad with me" Jason said as he walked into the room and saw Serena crying.  
"No darling I am not mad with you come and and give your grandma a hug". Jason ran up to Serena and threw his arms around. Serena held the little boy so tightly. "I love you so much you know that don't you".  
"I know grandma and I love you".  
"I need to tell you something but I don't want you to worry alright"  
"Alright".  
"It's about mummy I'm afraid she has been sent back to prison".  
"Why"  
"It's long story but she has to go back and serve the full ten years" Serena said as she started to cry again.  
"Don't cry grandma it's alright.You have still got me".  
"And you will always have me my darling I will look after you forever I promise".  
"I will go and get changed now grandma ready for tea" Jason said as she kissed Serena on the cheek.  
"OK my darling"  
Where you off to young man".  
Bernie said as she came into the room with Eliza on her hip.  
"Going to get changed Auntie Bernie".  
"Alright mate. How you doing".  
Bernie said as she sat down at the side of Serena.  
"Give her to me please". Serena said as she reached out for Eliza. "Hello my gorgeous girl. I love you so much" Eliza babbled away to Serena in baby talk. Oh Bernie I am going to miss her so much".  
"I know you are but you have to remember that you have still got all us we all here for you".  
"I know I am just glad I met you and we have our little family of of own. I love you all so much"  
"And we love you too"


	42. I hate you

“Grandma Grandma” Jason shouted as she ran in there room and jumped on their bed.  
“Jason go back to bed” Serena moaned, her head was pounding from the two bottles of Shiraz she had drunk the night before.   
“But Grandma we said we were going to do something today just me and you" Jason stood on the bed and started jumping. Serena reached her arm out and grabbed Jason's pajama top and pulled him down to lay beside her.   
"Jason when have I ever aloud you jump on my bed any bed for that matter".   
"Come on Grandma just get up".   
"Jason, Jason Grandma isn't feeling very well this morning. So we will have to have our day out together some other time alright" Serena rolled over and closed her eyes. But Jason wasn't giving up. And stood back up on the bed and carried on Jumping.   
"JASON FOR GOD SAKE WILL YOU PLEASE DO AS YOUR TOLD AND STOP FUCKING JUMPING" Serena shouted making Jason stop dead. 

 

"What's all the shouting for" Bernie said as she ran into the bedroom.   
"Grandma is shouting at me Auntie Bernie for nothing" Jason cried as she ran to Bernie.   
"Not for nothing Jason don't lie you constantly jumped on the bed when I had told you not to" Serena said as he put the cover over her head.   
"I HATE YOU GRANDMA" Jason shouted as he ran out of the room.   
"Serena go after him"   
"I can't cause if I move I think I will throw up" Serena moaned. "You go check on him"   
"You go your the one who has upset him".   
"He'll get over it. Kids are resilient. No just leave me alone to die in peace please".   
"Fine" Bernie said as she walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door hard behind her making Serena jump.  
"Git" Serena said quietly as she shut her eyes again. 

When Serena finally dragged herself out of bed at 2.00pm, she walked downstairs and found the house empty. Serena tried to ring Bernie but there was no answer.   
"Bernie where are you all. Ring me when you get this message please".   
"Charlotte shoes off first please". Bernie said as they arrived home.   
"Where have you been".   
"Out" Bernie said as she went upstairs with Eliza and Charlotte and Jason followed her.   
"Bernie you can leave the kids down here with me".   
"Why so you can shout at them I don't think so".   
After an hour Serena went up stairs. She walked into the bedroom and saw Bernie laid on the with Eliza. Serena laid on the bed at the side so Eliza was in the middle of them.   
"Where did you go.   
"Out of your way. You really upset Jason it took me ages to calm him down".   
"I'm sorry".   
"It's not me you should be apologising to it's your Grandson"   
"I know" Serena said as she held Eliza's chubby little hands as tears ran down her face.   
"What's going on Serena".   
"I don't know. All I know is I want my daughter back Bernie. I can't face not seeing her for the next 10 years".   
"You will see her surely she will send you and Jason a visiting order”  
“No she isn’t she said she just wanted to do her time and to see no one. How am I supposed to not see my daughter for the next ten years” Serena cried as she kissed the top of Eliza’s head.  
“We will get through it together but Serena drinking isn’t going to help”  
“I know am so sorry. Do you still love me”  
“Of course I do i will always love you”   
“I love you too. I better go and speak to Jason”  
“Ok”  
“Wish me luck”  
You’ll be fine”

 

“Jason can i come in” Serena said as she knocked on Jason’s bedroom door.  
“No go away” Serena ignored Jason and walked in anyway and sat on his bed. “I said go away”  
“I’m not going anywhere”  
“Well i will then” Jason said as he stood up to walk away,but Serena stood in front of him and held his hands.  
“Baby i am so sorry for shouting at you this morning i didn’t mean to”  
“Then why did you i just wanted us to spend the day together like you wanted to yesterday” Jason said with tears in his eyes.  
“I know you did, but Grandma had a bit too much of the old Shiraz last night, and I wasn't feeling too good”  
“You could have just said you didn’t feel well instead of shouting and swearing and me”  
“I know I should have and i am so so very sorry”  
“You hurt me Grandma”  
“Jason please i don’t know what else to say. Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you baby”  
“I want to go and stay with Nan and Grandad Haines”  
“What. Jason no you can’t”  
“Why not”  
“Because you belong here with me. I have already lost your mum i couldn’t bear it if I lost you too. You are my world” Serena sobbed. Jason I am begging you please stay with me. I promise i will never ever do or say anything to hurt ever again. I love so very much” Jason threw his arms around Serena and cried.  
“I love you too Grandma”  
“I am sorry I shouted at you baby"  
“And I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don’t know why i said it cause i will never hate you Grandma. You mean so much to me”  
“And you mean so much to me” Serena pulled Jason back to her for another cuddle. “So eh are you going to stay with me”  
“I don’t want to be with anyone else but you Grandma”  
“Thank God” Serena sobbed.

 

“How’s Jason now” Bernie said as Serena got into bed.  
“He’s fine fast asleep sending the cows home”  
“Good , And what about you”  
“What about me”  
“Are you alright”  
“I have to be i can’t keep falling apart can i. I came this close to losing Jason today”  
“How”  
“He said he wanted to go live with Richards parents. And he meant it Bernie. I nearly lost my Grandson” Serena sobbed  
“C’mere” Bernie said as she pulled Serena close to her. Serena put her head on Bernie’s chest and cried.  
“I don’t know what i would do without you Bernie. You complete me”  
“And you complete me my darling”  
“I love you and are little family so much Bernie”  
“We love you more than you will ever know”


	43. Stay safe

"No no please don't take her no no no". Jason shouted in his sleep as he bolted upright.   
"It's OK sweetheart it's just a bad dream, everything's OK. C'mere Grandma's here I've got you. Serena said as she hugged Jason tightly.   
"It wasn't real".   
"No baby it wasn't real".   
"It's seemed real. Someone took you away from me".   
"Do you know who it was.''   
"No I don't."  
"Well it isn't going to come true anyway is it, because I will never leave you will I."   
"Promise me you won't."   
"I promise".   
"Will you sleep in my bed with me Grandma please".   
"Of course I will" Serena said as she got under the duvet and put her arms around Jason.   
"I love you Grandma."   
"I love you too sweetheart." Serena kissed the top of Jason's head as they both fell back to sleep. 

 

"I take it Jason took some settling down last as seen as you spent the rest of the night with him." Bernie said as Serena walked into the kitchen.   
"No no he settled quite quickly but he wanted me to stay with me. You don't mind do you."   
"No of course not. I just missed not waking up beside you this morning."   
"I will make it up to you in the morning."   
"Is that a promise."   
"Oh yes" Serena said kissed Bernie passionately.   
"Oh put her down mum" Charlotte laughed as she walked in the kitchen. Serena put head into Bernie’s neck and giggled.   
"Shut up you and get your breakfast."  
"Charlotte what'd Jason doing he is usually down before you."   
"I don't even think he is dressed yet."  
"I will go up and hurry him along. Jason come on sweetie you need to get dressed you are going to be late for school and I am going to be late for work."   
"I don't want to go to school I want to stay with you."   
"I have just said I am working today."  
"Do you have to, if you stay with me I can keep you safe."   
"Jason nothing is going to happen to me it was just a bad dream darling. Come on get dressed and come and have your breakfast."   
"Okay." 

 

"Have a good day you two." Serena said as she pulled up at the school.   
"See you tonight mummy Serena." Charlotte said got out of the car and ran to her friends. Jason got out of the back seat and got in the front. He reached out a pulled Serena closer and squeezed her tightly.   
"Hey what's all this".   
"Stay safe Grandma".  
"I will baby don't worry."   
"I love you".   
"I love you too.Go on now your going to be late. Have a good day."   
"You too Grandma". Jason said sadly as he got out of the car and walked through the gates looking back every few steps to wave at Serena. 

 

"Morning Fletch what's with all uniforms" Serena said as she walked onto AAU.   
"A prisoner has just been sent in" Serena's heart dropped thinking it might me Maureen.   
"From which prison Fletch."   
"Male prison."   
"Thank god for that I thought it was."   
"I know you did we would have called you if it was Maureen."   
"So what's happen to him."   
"Stabbed Ric has operated on him he is in the side room.   
"OK let's have a look shall we". 

 

"Can I help you. You look a bit lost there." Serena said as a man was looking around the ward.   
"Yes I am here to see my brother he has been sent in from the prison."  
"Right I will just have to go check I won't be a minute." Serena walked over to one of Prison officers and stood talking to him. "I'm sorry but the prisoner officer said he hasn't got a brother so I can't let you I there sorry." Serena said as she started to walk off.   
"I said I want to see him".   
the man said as he grabbed Serena and held a gun to her head.


	44. Let me go

"Put the gun down" Ric said  
"I have to see him and she won't let me".   
"Who".   
"Duncan the bloke from the prison and if I don't see him then this one dies"   
"Please don't, I have a family I have 3 children and a grandson please don't". Serena cried.   
"I had a family once till he took it away from."   
“Then you will know how Miss Campbell’s family would feel if you took her away from them.”  
“Just let me see him.”  
“We can’t so that” One of the Prison officers came out and room and saw the man holding the gun to Serena’s head and ran to help but the man took a shot hit the prison officer on the leg making Serena scream.  
“Please let me go i need to help him.”  
“Your not going anywhere you’re coming with me.” The gunman dragged Serena out of AAU and threatening anyone who tried to stop them.  
“Where are taking me.” Serena sobbed.  
“Which way to the roof.”  
“Oh God no please just let me go.”  
“Shut up i will let you go when i get what i want. No which way. TELL ME.”  
“That way turn left and up the stairs.”  
“Thank you now that wasn’t hard was it.”

 

“Sit there and don’t move.” The gunman said when they got on the roof. Give me the number for the ward.” Serena told him the number and he wanted for someone to pick it up. “If you ever want to see Dr Campbell alive again i need you to do as I say.”  
“If you hurt her i swear i’ll.” Ric said.  
“You’ll do what.”  
“I will kill you myself.” The gunman started laughing.  
“I don’t think so Grandad, look just bring Duncan up on the roof and i will let the loverly Dr Campbell go.” he said as he hung up the phone.  
“He is on the roof with her.but don’t go up keep a look out from in the car park we already know what he is capable off. I better ring Bernie.” Ric said.  
“Are you cold” the gunman said as Serena sat shaking.  
“A little.”  
“Here take my coat.” Sererna just looked at him terrified. “It’s ok take it.”he said as he put it around Serena’s shoulders. “Is that better.” he smiled.  
“Yes, thank you. Please don’t hurt me.” Serena sobbed.  
“It’s not you I want to hurt its Duncan.”  
“Then why are you doing this to me.” Serena cried.  
“I’m sorry i got you involved, but i need him i need to make him pay for what did .”  
“What did he do”. The gunman sat down at the side of Serena and looked up to the sky.  
“He killed my wife.”  
“Why"  
“She was at work that bastard tried robbing the place and he shot her she died instantly.”  
“Isn’t that kinda what you are doing to me now keeping me hostage while i am at work.”  
“No no it’s not, i just want justice for my wife.”  
“And you think your wife would want you to be doing this.”  
“God no she would kick my arse she wore the trousers in our house. Who is the boss in your house you or your husband.”  
“I haven’t got a husband, I have got a wife” Serena cried as she thought of Bernie and how much she wanted to see her.  
“Your gay.”  
“Yes.”  
“You don’t look gay.”  
“And what does a gay person look like.”  
“I don’t know really.”

 

“Ric what's happening where's Serena" Bernie said as she ran into the ward.  
“He has taken her up on the roof"  
“Right I will go up there then"  
“No you don't armed police are on there way”  
“Ric I am not going to sit around doing nothing my wife is up there"  
“Leave this to the professionals. Oh that's all we need"  
“What”  
“Jason's here"  
“Jason what are you doing here"  
“He said he wasn't feeling very well we have tried ringing his grandma but there was no answer. Jason said to bring him here" the teacher said.  
“Right thanks you can leave him with me”  
“What's going on here Auntie Bernie"  
“I eh I don't really know mate"  
“Where's Grandma"  
“Bernie”  
“Yes. You stay there Jason" Bernie said as she walked over to Ric.  
“Armed police are going up on the roof now to get Serena”  
“I'm coming up"  
“No your not, Bernie he has got a gun to Serena's head. And he already used it once on one of the prison officers. You stay here with Jason. "Where is Jason. Oh god no he must have heard you Ric"   
"You don't think he will be heading for the roof do"   
"That's exactly where he is going. He will be going to save his Grandma. Jason Jason" 

 

"How much longer you longer you going to keep me"   
"I told you till I get what I want".   
"GRANDMA" Jason shouted as he barged through the door to the roof.   
"JASON" Serena screamed   
"Don't come any further or this will be the last time you see your Grandma fellow"   
"Please don't he is just a kid, let me go to him".   
"Don't hurt my Grandma let her go." Jason sobbed.   
"Look mate you need to go back downstairs."  
"I am not going anywhere without my Grandma"   
"Jason do as he says please baby go back down."  
"No not without you Grandma." Jason took a step forward and there was a 2 Gunshots.  
“NOOOOOOO”Serena scream as she closed her eyes.  
“Let me out there now" Bernie screamed.  
Not yet it's not good"  
“No please don't tell me his hurt Serena or Jason” she cried

 

“It's alright Serena everything is alright its alright”  
“Jason where's Jason”  
“Am here Grandma”  
“Oh thank God” Serena grabbed him and held him tightly “ Don't ever do anything like that again do you hear me . I could have lost you" Serena sobbed   
“I had to make sure you were ok Grandma I told you something was going to happen didn't I"  
“You did” Bernie walked into the roof and saw Serena and Jason hugging.She ran over to them and wrapped her arms around them both.  
“Thank God you both alright. Your not hurt are you" Bernie said as she peppered Serena's face with kisses. “I love you, I love both of you so much”  
“We know Auntie Bernie"  
“Jason you shouldn't have ran away like that mate. Please listen to what me and Grandma tell you in Future please. You could have been hurt"  
"I had to help Grandma I love her"   
"I love you too." Serena hugged Jason. "Your my hero you know that". Serena cried.   
"Your my hero Grandma".


	45. Don't

"Let's get you back inside shall we". The policeman said to Serena as her Bernie and Jason clung onto each other.   
"Yes". Serena stood up and began to shake as she took Bernie and Jason's hand.   
"Are you alright"   
"Yes am fine I am just cold that's all".   
"Come on, let's get you inside in the warmth eh."  
As they got back onto AAU. Everyone came up to Serena asking if she was alright.   
"let's get you checked out" Ric said.   
"There's no need am I fine really Ric. I just want to go home and be with my family."   
"We will need a statement off you first before you go home."   
"Fine we can use my office. Donna will you take Jason I to the other office and watch him for me please. I want Bernie to come with me."   
"Yes of course come on mate."   
"No I want to go with Grandma" Jason said as he clung on Serena.   
"I won't be long sweetheart and if you look through the window you will be able to see me OK."   
"OK."   
"Come on dude shall we get some sweets from the vending machine."   
"Yes please." Serena smiled as Jason took Donna's hand and walked off.   
"Are you ready Serena."   
"Yes let's get this over with.". 

 

"How much longer are they going to need Grandma, I want to be with her." Jason said as he looked through the window so he could see Serena.   
"Am sure they won't be long now."   
"She looks upset."   
"Am sure she's fine Auntie Bernie is with her."   
"Do you like working with my Grandma."   
"Yes I do, everyone here thinks a lot about your Grandma Jason."   
"She is crying they are upsetting her again. I need to go to her" Jason said as he ran out of the room.   
"Jason come back." Donna said as she went after him.   
"Stop if your making my Grandma cry." Jason said as he barged into the office and threw his arms around Serena.   
"It's alright sweetheart am alright." Serena said as she hugged and kissed Jason. "Are we done here I want to go home. I just want to be with my family."   
"Yes we are. Are you sure you are alright."   
"Yes am fine. Come on sweetheart let's go pick Charlotte and Eliza up and go home yes."   
"Yes." Jason held Serena's hand as they walked to the car. 

 

"How's Jason" Bernie said as Serena got into bed and cuddled up to Bernie.   
"He's fast asleep at last. I thought he was never going to nod off."   
"Are you alright."   
"Am fine now I am with you all. When I was up on that roof I was scared. I thought I was never going to see any of you again."   
"I was scared too. The thought of losing you and never seeing you again. I wouldn't want to carry on living without you Serena." Sobbed Bernie as she hugged Serena tighter.   
"Your not going to lose me. I know Jason shouldn't have come up on the roof but he was so brave today wasn't he."   
"He was, just goes to show how much he loves his Grandma."   
"I love him so much. When he came running out onto the roof it was like he was fearless. It was like he didn't care about what happened to himself as long as I was safe. He is my hero Bernie I don't know what I would do without him."   
"And like he said earlier you are his hero. You tired now."  
"Shattered I feel like I could sleep for a week" Serena yawned.   
"You get some sleep sweetheart."   
"I love you Bernie."  
"I love you." 

 

"Hello." Serena said as she answered the phone the next day.   
"Hello mum."   
"Maureen oh it's so good to hear your voice. Are you alright."   
"Yes doing better than you by the sounds of things."   
"What do you mean."   
"I have just seen in the paper what happened to you and Jason yesterday. You didn't think to ring me and tell what happened."   
"I didn't think everything happened so fast."   
"You put me son in danger mum."   
"I didn't even know he was there. They teacher had brought him to the hospital. I didn't know he was there until he came up on the roof."   
"You are meant to be keeping him safe mum. Not letting him up on roofs with mad men with guns."   
"Maureen I am so sorry. I wouldn't let anything perposely happen to Jason you know that."   
"I think Jason would be better off somewhere else."   
"No please God no."   
"I am going to get in touch with Social Services and get them to come round and assess if Jason is safe with you."   
"Of course he is safe with me. Maureen I love him so much. You know that. Please don't take him away from me."   
"Someone from Social Services will come and see you."   
"Maureen I am begging you please don't take my baby away from me."   
"He isn't your baby mum, he is mine. Goodbye mum." Maureen said as she hung up the phone.   
"Maureen. Maureen."  
"Whats wrong now." Bernie said as she came out of the kitchen.   
"She is getting Jason taken away from. I am going to lose my grandson for good."


	46. I won't let them take me

“What you talking about Serena”  
“Jason they are going to take him away from me from us” Serena stuttered as she sobbed.  
"Who is."   
"Maureen she thinks Jason isn't safe with us anymore."   
"I take it she heard what happened yesterday."  
"Oh yes."   
“Nobody could have stopped what happened yesterday.”  
“I could.”  
“How.”  
"As soon as Jason came onto the roof I should have just ran straight up to him and made him go back down. It's my job to protect him."   
"How could you have done that. You had a gun to your head he would have, God forbid but he would have killed you Serena."   
"I would rather be dead then lose Jason or any of our kids for that matter."  
"It's not going to happen."  
"It is Maureen has already been in touch with Social Services.i just can't believe Maureen is doing this to me she knows how much Jason means to me. "  
"Then we will have to show them that Jason, Charlotte and Eliza are perfectly safe with us yes."   
"Yes. I love you so much Bernie."   
"I love you c'mere let's have a hug" Bernie said as they relaxed on the sofa holding each other. 

 

Do we know when they are going to turn up."Bernie said as she put Eliza in her high chair ready for tea.   
"She didn't say just said to expect a visit."  
"But surely they have to ring first they can't just turn up."  
"They can do as they like" Serena said as she went out of the kitchen. "Charlotte. Jason teas ready."   
"Yes." they both shouted.   
"I think you are worrying prematurely. They might not even turn up."   
"Maureen was adamant."  
"Then let them come we have got absolutely nothing to hide. I don't think they will take Jason away."   
"Take me away."   
"Great."   
"Sorry."  
"I won't let anyone take me away from you."Jason said as he ran out of the kitchen.   
"You get your teas I will sort this." Serena said as she walked upstairs to Jason's bedroom and laid at the side of him on the bed. Jason immediately cuddled up to Serena.   
"Who's going to try taking me away Grandma." Jason cried.   
"I had a phone call from your mum this morning and she is none too happy about what happened yesterday."   
"I thought she would be proud of me for helping you."   
"Unfortunately not. Your mummy thinks I put you in danger."   
"You didn't it was my choice to come up on the roof."   
"I know, but your mummy thinks that you are not safe with and Bernie anymore."   
"I am safe." Jason said as held Serena tightly. "I will talk to mummy and tell her."   
"I already tried to explain to her sweetheart she wouldn't listen to me" Serena cried.   
"Don't cry Grandma. No one will ever take me away from you. I hate Mummy.   
" No you don't. "  
" Yes I do. I wish you were my Mummy. "  
"I'll let you into a secret shall I, so do I."   
"You won't let them take me will you Grandma."   
"I will try my very best sweetheart, but it's not really up to me it's up to Social Services."  
"If they take me away from you and Auntie Bernie I will run away and come straight back to you."   
"Jason you mustn't do that."   
"I don't care I will do it. I have to stay with you Grandma. I have to look after you remember. I am the man of the house after all"   
"Oh Jason I love you so much." Serena sobbed.   
"I love you." Jason said as they laid on the holding each other. 

 

"Has he finally settled". Bernie said as Serena sat on the sofa.   
"Yes he's fast asleep. I can't lose him Bernie."   
"You won't we will make sure of that."   
"Maybe they won't get the chance to take him away from us."   
"How do you mean."   
"We could go away. Somewhere no one knows us."   
"You have got to be kidding Serena we end up sharing a cell with Maureen if we did that."   
"Then we just have to make sure we don't get caught."   
"We are not running away I don't want a life on the run with 3 kids in tow."   
"It might be the only way I get to keep Jason."   
"Serena no."   
"Alright then if you don't want to go then just me and Jason will go."   
"That's an even worse idea. I am not letting you go on the run on her own no way. Anything could happen. So just get the idea of doing a runner out of your head OK."   
"I need to think of something I don't know what I will do if they take him. It will kill me."   
"They won't take him away from you. Don't take this the wrong way but they are hardly going to take the word of drug dealing, drug taking prostitute over you a world renowned Surgeon."   
"That's sounds bad when you say it like that doesn't it."   
"I know but if you are honest with yourself that's what she is Serena."   
"I know, I never thought my daughter would end up in prison and try to take the only man apart from my dad that I have ever loved."   
"We will get through this together and no more talk about doing runners alright."   
"Alright I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Well your never going to have to find out are you."   
"I hope not."


	47. Your not taking me away from Grandma

1 Week Later

"Bernie can you take these upstairs for me please while I put the hoover on."  
"Serena you have already put the hoover on 3 times this morning there isn't anything else to hoover up."  
"I just want everything to be perfect. Everything rests on today."  
"Serena you need to calm down."  
"I can't if I lose Jason I don't know what I will do."  
"They won't take him away. When they get here they will see how good we take of Jason and the other two."  
"Oh god that will be them." Serena said as the doorbell rang.  
"Miss Serena Campbell."  
"Yes that me."  
"Hello I'm Ingrid from Social Services."  
"Come in please."  
"Thank you."  
"Please take a seat. This is my wife Bernie."  
"Hi please to meet you."  
"You too can I get you a tea or coffee."  
"Coffee please milk no sugar."  
"Shall I go get Jason."  
"Not just yet I want to speak to you alone first."  
"OK fire away."  
"Well as you already your daughter has put in a complaint saying that she doesn't think Jason is safe with you."  
"But he is. We would never out Jason or any of our kids in danger. I didn't even know Jason was the hospital that day. Due to the fact that I was been hostage on the roof. His teacher brought him to hospital."  
"Serena I know all this."  
"Am sorry but Jason means the world to me he always has done since the day he was born."  
For the first 10 years Jason thought you were his Auntie is that right. "  
"What's that got to do with this."  
"Just looking at yours and Jason's background that's all."  
"I was very young when I had Maureen and my mum said she would bring Maureen up as her own."  
"So Maureen was brought up as your sister."  
"Yes but I did everything with her I spent all the time I could with her. The most time I was away from her was when I was at university."  
"Your a surgeon right."  
"Yes that's right."  
"And who looks after Jason when your work."  
"Bernie of course."  
"And Jason gets on well with Bernie does he."  
"Of course he does he thinks the world of her and she thinks the world of him. '  
"There you go."Bernie said as she put the drinks on the table.  
"Thank you darling." Serena said.  
"Right I will leave you to it."  
"Actually you can stay because I need to talk to you too if that's alright."  
"Of course it is." Bernie said as she sat at the side of Serena and held her hand.  
"How long have you been together."  
"Nearly 2 years. Bernie said. i"  
"Look what has how long me and Bernie have been together got to do with this. Bernie loves Jason and Jason loves her, she would do anything for him."  
"I'm just trying to get a little bit of background that's all."  
"Sorry am just so nervous."  
"It's alright i'm not here to judge you.Shall we get Jason involved in this now."  
"I will go and get him." 

 

"Jason the lady from Social Services wants to speak to you now."  
"Is she nice Grandma."  
"She's alright. Look if anytime you want to stop just tell me OK."  
"OK."  
"Come on sweetie." Serena said as held Jason's hand.  
"Ingrid this is Jason my Grandson." Serena said as they walked into the room.  
"Hello Jason." Jason cuddled into Serena's side and hid his face.  
"Come here sweetheart." Serena said as she put her arms around him. "It's alright she just wants to talk to you."  
"She is going to take me away from you and auntie Bernie."  
"Jason I can assure you that is the last thing I want to do." Ingrid said. "I just want to ask you a few questions that's all would that be OK."  
"Yes."  
"Jason why did you go up on the roof."  
"I went to save my Grandma so she didn't get hurt."  
"Wasn't you scared."  
"A little but I didn't want to lose my Grandma. I love her." Serena squeezed Jason tighter and kissed the top of his head.  
"I can see that Jason. Has there ever been a time that you don't feel safe with your Grandma and Bernie."  
"It's Auntie she's my Auntie Bernie."  
"Sorry your Auntie Bernie."  
"No I always feel safe with them."  
"Did you always feel safe when you lived with your Mummy and Daddy.  
Jason put his head down and held Serena's hand.  
"It's alright baby you can answer her."  
"No the only time I felt safe was on the weekends when I came to stay with Grandma."  
"Why didn't you feel safe at home Jason."  
"Because the house was always full of people I didn't know taking the white stuff. Mum would always make sure there was no one in the house when Grandma used to come over."  
"Jason why didn't you tell me about this."  
"Because mummy said if told anyone especially you then I would get taken away and that I would never see you again Grandma. And I didn't want that." Jason said as he began to cry. and snuggled back into Serena.  
"Shush it's alright sweetheart ."  
"Please don't let her take me away from you Grandma."  
"I think he has had enough." Bernie said." as she rubbed Jason's back.  
"I agree" Ingrid said. "I think I have heard all I need to. You won't be hearing from us again."  
"Really."  
"Really I will go and tell my boss my findings but Jason won't be going anywhere."  
"Your not going to take him."  
"No." Serena grabbed Jason and put him on her knee. "  
"You hear that baby you are staying with me and Auntie Bernie." Serena said as she began kissing Jason's face.  
"Grandma stop being sloppy." Jason giggled.  
"I will leave you to it." Ingrid smiled as she watched Jason with Serena.  
"I will show you out." Bernie said.  
"Thank you. You two keep looking after each other you have a lovely relationship with him Serena."  
"He is my world."  
"I can see that. Goodbye.  
"Thank you for not taking me away from my grandma." Jason said as he got off Serena's knee and shook Ingrid's hand.  
"Your very welcome young man, goodbye."  
"Bye."  
Jason walked back to Serena and saw she had tears rolling down her face. Jason put his little hands on Serena's face and tried to wipe her tears away.  
"Don't cry Grandma."  
"These are happy tears sweetie."  
"I am never going to leave you Grandma."  
"Good because I don't want you to." Serena said as she grabbed Jason and pulled him into a hug.  
"I love you Grandma."  
"I love you more than you will ever know." 


	48. I will always be with you

"Come on you two bed time." Bernie said to Charlotte and Jason as they were all snuggled up on the sofa."  
"Can we just watch the end of this Film first." Charlotte groaned.   
"Let them finish it Bernie besides it's nice all of us snuggled up together. The outcome could have been so very different today. " Serena said as she kissed the top of Jason and Charlotte's head.   
"OK." Bernie smiled.   
"Grandma."   
"Yes my darling."   
"I definitely won't be going anywhere will I."  
"No you are staying right here with me. And you know why."   
"Why."  
"Because you belong with me and you will belong right here forever." Serena said as she held Jason close to her heart. Serena reached out her arm and pulled Charlotte closer to her too. "That goes for you as well sweetheart. I love you all so much.". "We love you too Mummy Serena." Charlotte smiled. 

 

"Goodnight beautiful I love you."Serena said as she kissed Eliza who was sleeping in her cot.   
"I love you so much." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena's waist and kissed her neck.   
"I love you too. She said as she turned around and kissed Bernie." Make love to me." Serena said. Bernie lifted Serena's arms up and took her nightie off. She kissed down Serena's neck and popped one of Serena's nipples into her mouth making Serena moan.   
"I want you so much.". Bernie walked Serena backwards and sat her on the bed.   
"I want to undress you." Serena said as she took Bernie's vest off and began to kiss her stomach. Serena pulled down Berbie's shorts and knickers next. Bernie moaned when Serena found her goal and lifted one of Berbie's legs slightly.   
"Oh God." Bernie said as Serena began sucking on Bernie's clit. "Oh fuck me are so good at that." Serena looked up and smiled. Then she dragged Bernie on top of her and rolled her over so she was on top.   
"I thought I was meant to be making love to you."   
"You will be when I have finished with you. Patient's is a virtue Berenice." Serena stroked over Berbie's clit again spreading the wetness.   
"Serena please I need you in me." Bernie said as her breathing became heavy.   
"Is that right."   
"Yes please give it to me." Serena wasted no more time and plunged 3 fingers straight into Bernie making her throw her head back in ecstasy. "Just like that gorgeous please please don't you dare stop.   
"Do you need to come Berenice." Serena said in a sexy voice.  
"Yes." Serena carried in plunging in and out of Bernie this time harder and faster.   
"Fuck fuck oh god Serena." Bernie screamed as she came.   
"You OK" Serena said as she laid down at the side of Bernie and kissed her softly. Bernie put her hand between Serena's legs and felt how wet she was.   
"That feels good." Bernie wasted no time and inserted 2 fingers inside Serena and found a rhythm. "Harder please." Serena moaned and Bernie sucked at her pulse point.   
"I'm going to come oh fucking Jesus Christ." Serena shouted as she came. I love you" Serena said as her breathing began to get back to normal.   
"I love you too." Serena cuddled up to Bernie and they soon drifted off to sleep. 

 

"Hey hey what's all this noise for baby girl." Serena said as she got a crying Eliza out of her cot and started walking around the bedroom with her.   
"Do you want me to take her."   
"No I'm OK with her. Come on let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."   
"I'll come down with you." Bernie said. "I make her some breakfast see if she is hungry."   
"OK. Hey come on Eliza what is wrong with you" Serena said as she kissed Eliza's head. "Oh Bernie her head feels very hot. I am going to take her in the lounge and strip her off and have a look at her." Let's get this off you darling."  
"Grandma what's up with Eliza." Jason said as he and Charlotte came into the lounge.  
"I don't know I think she is just hot."   
"Here do you want to give some of Calpol" Bernie said.   
"Yeah, come on darling let's get some of this down you.   
Serena put the syringe of Calpol into Eliza mouth and gently put in." There let's see if that works shall we little un."  
Half an hour later Eliza had stopped crying and was laid in Serena arms. Serena kissed her cheek and then Eliza's body started to jerking.   
"No no don't do this Eliza. BERNIE BERNIE."   
"What's up."   
"Bernie call an ambulance Eliza is having a fit." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	49. Eliza

"Bernie ambulance now.  
"Yes sorry."  
"Eliza it's alright momma is here. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Serena said with tears down her face.  
"Grandma what's happening to her. Jason said as he was starting to become agitated.  
"She is poorly darling. Do me a favour you and Charlotte go and get dressed in case we have to go to hospital alright."  
"OK Grandma."  
"Momma Serena Eliza is going to be OK isn't she."  
"She is off I have got anything to do with yes." Serena said as she hugged Charlotte. "Go get dressed now sweetie."  
"OK."  
"Ambulance is on its way."  
"Good good." Serena said as picked Eliza up gently.  
"She has stopped now."  
"Yes but we still need to get her checked out."  
"Does this mean she will be epileptic."  
"No people fit for different reasons, especially baby's it's usually down to overheating but I want her checked out."  
"We can't let anything happen to her." Bernie cried.  
"I won't let anything happen to our daughter alright. Do you trust me."  
"Always." 

 

"Have you given her anything Serena." Connie said when they arrived in the ED.  
"Just some Calpol cause she was very hot."  
"Ok we will take over now Serena."  
"Where not leaving her."  
"Yes you are go sit in the relatives room please.  
"Serena go on."  
"I love you." she whispered in Eliza's ear.  
"Serena."  
Alright am going. "

 

"What's happening. "Bernie said as Serena walked into the relatives room.  
"They are seeing her now I have been banished from resus."  
"Eliza is going to be alright isn't though isn't she mum."  
"I don't Charlotte." Bernie said as she put her arms around Charlotte.  
"Charlotte Eliza is going to be fine. We have to think positive."  
"Grandma."  
"Yes love."  
"When can we take Eliza home."  
"When the doctor says we can sweetie." 

 

"What's taking them do long." Bernie said as she began pacing up and down the room. "I will go and see if I can find something out alright." Serena walked to the door but Connie opened it before her.  
"Sorry about the wait."  
"Is she alright."  
"She seems fine now her temperature is 36 and she is smiling at us. I just think she was overheated. I have given her a chest x-ray because I could hear little crackles and she has got a bit of a chest infection but I have ordered you some antibiotics medicine for her. As soon as that comes you can take her home. "  
"Can we see her."  
"Of course follow me."  
"Come on you two."  
Serena said as she took Jason and Charlotte's hands. 

 

"Hello beautiful. Can I pick her up." Bernie said.  
"You don't have to ask. Connie said.  
"Hello sweetheart you gave mummy and momma a right scare there." Bernie said as her and Serena both kissed the little girl on the cheek.  
"She cerntainy looks a lot brighter." Serena said as she held the little girls chubby hand.  
"There you go Eliza's antibiotics."  
"Thank you Connie can we take her home now."  
"Of course she won't need any of this till the morning cause we gave her some intravenously OK."  
"OK thanks."  
"I will book us a taxi on the app."  
"Come on then let's get our family home."

 

"Is she alright." Serena said as she came into the bedroom.  
"Yeah she had had all her bottle and she is spark out now. Are Jason and Charlotte alright."  
"Both sock on. Come on let's get into bed ourselves."  
"That feels good. Am shattered."  
"Me too its been quite a day hasn't it."  
"I was so scared when she fitting."  
"Me too even though I have seen loads of people having fits but it's different when it's one of your own."  
"You were fantastic today. And you got the diognosis right."  
"I knew all that training would come in handy one day." Serena laughed.  
"Your amazing you know that."  
"Yeah I know. So are you. I am so proud of our little family. I love you all so much."  
"We love you too. This is it now Serana this is our live me you and our 2 beautiful daughters and our handsome grandson."  
"That's all I have ever wanted is a proper little family to just love me." 

"And we do."


End file.
